A New Life: Angel
by Shishio287
Summary: The continuation of A New Life: Brotherhood. Michael learns the hard way that unresolved things in his past will come back and haunt me. Can he resolve things before it's too late? COMPLETE.
1. Alexandria

Chapter 37: Alexandria

Today, Vivi and I decided to do a little shopping. We stopped by the item store and purchased some hi-potions. I knew that we would need them later. After that, we entered the weapon shop and we both purchased some 'Magic Armlets.' After that, Vivi and I decided to go down to the tavern

* * *

Vivi and I were walking near the tavern when we saw a bunch of people run out of it. One of them ran into me and fell to the ground. He got back up "Sorry about tha-" that's when he looked at us.

"Michael, Vivi, hey!" it was Blank.

I spoke "hey!"

Vivi spoke "hello…" he paused.

"I haven't seen you two since you left Alexandria Castle! How are ya guys?"

Vivi spoke. "Well, a lot of things happened, but we're doing fine. How about you? What have you been doing since we left the castle?"

"Me? Let's see…" Blank thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, it's been crazy since you guys escaped! Rusty, that rat chick, Freya, and...What's her face, that girl general of Alexandria..." he paused.

"Beatrix" said a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Marcus approach us.

Blank didn't notice him, and continued talking. "Yeah, the three of them got totally worked. Marcus and I had to carry 'em out on our backs!" that's when he saw Marcus over my shoulder.

He was surprised "M-Marcus?"

Marcus spoke "We gotta get goin' before Ruby gets mad at us again."

Blank nodded "Oh yeah, she hates it when we're late."

He turned and looked at us. "Sorry, guys. I'll see you later!" after that he ran off with Marcus. Vivi and I entered the tavern.

* * *

As soon as we entered the tavern, we spotted Zidane sitting at one of the tables. Vivi wanted to call out to him, but I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "I think he wants to be left alone, Vivi."

Vivi looked up at me. "How do you know?"

I smiled. "I can tell just by looking at his posture that he's depressed. He needs to sort something out for himself. We can't help him, Vivi. This is something he has to deal with on his own."

Vivi didn't look convinced. "There's got to be something we can do, we're his friends?"

I nodded. "Yes, we are his friends and there is something we can do. We can offer him our support, but that's about all we can do right now. I think we should come back later, though." Vivi nodded and we left the tavern.

* * *

We decided to check out the new mini-theater that had recently opened. When Vivi and I arrived at the theater, we saw Blank and Marcus loitering outside.

Blank spoke "yo, Michael, Vivi! Can you guys do me a favor?"

Vivi spoke. "What is it?"

Blank spoke. "I want you guys to see Ruby's play with us."

Vivi thought about this for a moment. "hmm…sure, I like plays."

Blank nodded his head. "Cool. What about you, Michael?" I thought for a moment, and suddenly realized that I had to get to the castle.

"Afraid not, I need to head to the castle. Vivi, after you watch the play I want you to come to the castle. Oh, and if you can, bring Zidane, too."

Vivi nodded. "Okay, but why do you need to go to the castle?"

I spoke. "I forgot something, and I need to go get it." He nodded and walked down the stairs into the mini-theater. I walked off to the dock area.

* * *

As soon as I got there, I saw Baku get off the boat. He saw me. "Michael, so you're still alive. Gwahahahaha!"

I smiled. "Nice to see you too, Baku."

He spoke. "You headin' to the castle?" I nodded. "Well, don't let me stop ya. I'm headin' into town." After that he walked off. I boarded the boat and departed for the castle.

* * *

As soon as I reached the castle I saw Beatrix near the dock. I got off the boat and, approached her. She turned to face me. "Michael, why are you here?"

I smiled. "What, I can't walk on the castle grounds anymore?"

She shook her head. "No, the princess has given you special permission to visit the castle grounds whenever you like."

I nodded. "Yeah, I thought that was what she said."

Beatrix spoke. "I've seen how you train that mage friend of yours."

I looked at her. "You mean Vivi, and I'd appreciate if you would use his name."

she nodded her head. "I will my apologies."

I waved it away. "No problem, so you've been watching us."

She nodded. "Yes, and I must say, you're not a bad trainer."

I smiled. "Coming from you, that's quite the compliment."

"So, why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

I spoke. "I'm going to meet Vivi here. I'm hoping he'll bring Zidane along. It might do him some good to see Dagger again."

Beatrix frowned. "I'd prefer it if she didn't see him."

I lost my smile. "Why, because you don't think the princess should have a relationship with a thief? Because if that's it I'm afraid it's too late."

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't traveled with them as long as I have. You haven't fought along side them in battle like I have. I've seen the way they look at each other, and though they won't admit it to themselves I can tell that their relationship runs deeper than simple friendship."

Beatrix spoke. "You're saying they love each other?"

I shook my head. "no, they haven't quite reached that point yet. That won't start until they admit it to themselves, but when they do finally admit it they'll each have my full support."

Beatrix thought about this for a moment. "Well…I'm not sure."

I spoke. "If they do love each other, I don't think they'll let a little thing like stature stand in the way."

Beatrix sighed. "Maybe you're right. I need to get back to my duties, and my offer still stands for a rematch."

I smiled. "I haven't forgotten, but I'm not strong enough to beat you, yet."

She nodded. "Face me when you feel you are strong enough, farewell." After I said my goodbyes she turned and left.

That's when I pulled out a folded piece of paper that I had snatched from Beatrix and stuck in my pocket when she was distracted. I opened the letter and smiled as I read the text '_When the night sky wears the moon as its pendent, I shall await you at the dock._' I smiled 'this is gonna come in handy. Yes, indeed' I thought

* * *

"Michael, we're here."

I was shaken from my thoughts, and looked over at the docks. Vivi was there as well as everyone else. I hid the letter and smiled. "hey, guys. So you all made it."

Vivi walked up to me. "We're gonna go see Dagger."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll tag along, too." We walked towards the entrance to the castle.

* * *

As we approached the entrance, we heard a girl scream. I looked up and saw Steiner throw Eiko out of the castle. We walked over to her and Zidane spoke. "What happened, Eiko?"

She turned around and saw us. "Zidane!" she ran behind him, and looked back at Steiner. "Oh, it was horrible! He called me a liar and a loudmouth and a brat!"

Amarant spoke. "He's right."

Eiko immediately turned to face him. "What did you just say? Do you want to repeat that?"

Amarant turned away from her muttering, "Man, I hate kids…"

Freya walked up to Eiko and knelt down to her level. "Calm down a little. What is your name?"

Eiko turned to look at Freya. "Me? I'm Eiko! Eiko Carol of Madain Sari!"

Freya didn't understand. "From Madain Sari? Why, I've never heard of it."

Eiko looked surprised. "Don't you know anything? Madain Sari is a-" Steiner cut her off.

"Silence! What are you all doing here? This is the royal castle! You do not belong here!"

Vivi spoke. "Hello, Mister Steiner." Steiner turned to look at him and me.

He smiled. "Master Vivi, Master Michael! A pleasure to see you two, again."

I spoke. "We came to see Dagger."

Steiner thought for a moment. "The princess…if that is Master Michael's wish, I shall arrange a meeting."

Steiner ran off to tell Dagger. While he was gone, I turned to Freya. "So, Freya how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

She smiled at me. "It's good to see you again, Michael, and as for how I'm doing, I'm doing well."

I nodded. "good to hear. Blnak told me it was pretty hectic when you guys made your escape."

She nodded. "Yes, indeed. When we got to Gargan Roo. The Gargant wouldn't come, so we had to walk down the tunnel."

I was surprised. "So how did that go?" I could tell that the others were listening in on the conversation.

Freya spoke. "Well, during our trip we were confronted by two large snakes. One was green and the other was white."

My eyes widened. 'they faced Ralvurahva and Ralvuimago at the same time.' I thought. "So how did that go?"

She spoke. "Well, the battle wasn't easy, but we did manage to kill both creatures."

I sighed in relief. 'Well, at least they're both finally dead.' I thought.

That was when I heard the sound of rusty metal moving. We all turned to see Steiner running back towards us. He spoke. "Follow me; I'll escort you to the princess."

* * *

We nodded and followed Steiner to the area under the walkway that lead to the royal bed chambers. Steiner turned. "You all wait right there!" He ran up the stairs and approached the door to the bed chambers. He spoke. "Princess, we are ready."

Dagger walked out from the room, and Beatrix accompanied her. She was wearing the same white-silver dress she had at the beginning of the game. I had to admit, she looked beautiful.

Dagger spoke. "Thank you for coming, everyone."

Eiko spoke. "She looks beautiful…" she paused.

Vivi spoke. "Wow…you look beautiful!"

I spoke. "spectacular!"

Freya spoke. "Splendid!" Freya turned to look at Zidane. "Zidane? Have you nothing to say?"

He shook his head. "No."

Steiner spoke. "Princess, we must go now."

She waited a few seconds then nodded her head. "Alright." She turned to leave, but Eiko stopped her.

"Dagger, wait!" Eiko ran up the stairs and approached Dagger.

She spoke; all of us could still hear her. "Dagger! Is this the last time we're gonna see each other?"

Dagger spoke. "Oh, no. Of course not. I won't be able to wander around the world with you anymore...but I'll never forget our journey together."

Eiko looked sad. "Dagger... I wanted us to remain good rivals forever."

Dagger looked confused. "Rivals? Eiko, you say funny things sometimes." She realized something. "Oh, there are some things I wanted to give you. Let's trade the jewels as a symbol of our friendship. Two of my jewels..." she handed Eiko two of her jewels.

Eiko spoke "two of my jewels" she handed Dagger two of her jewels.

Dagger nodded her head. "goodbye, Eiko." She walked back through the doors along with Steiner and Beatrix.

Vivi turned to Zidane. "Why didn't you say anything, Zidane?"

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…I tried…" he paused.

That answer didn't satisfy Freya. "And?"

Zidane was frustrated. "I couldn't say anything! I had a whole speech ready for her. But it would've been a lie! How could I lie to her? 'Good luck, Dagger! I'll be watching you from afar.' 'Come find me if you need someone to talk to.' It's a big fat lie! That's not how I feel at all! That's not how I feel...at all."

We decided not to bother Zidane after that. He left the castle, then Amarant, then Freya, and then Eiko. Vivi and I were the only one's left.

* * *

I looked at Vivi and reached into my pocket. "This came for you, Vivi." He took the letter and read it.

He looked up at me. "What does it mean?"

I smiled. "It means that tonight, someone will be waiting for you at the docks. Sounds like someone likes you."

Vivi looked curious, and handed the letter back to me. "Who could it be?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, but you shouldn't stand the person up. That would be rude."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll go see the person."

I smiled. "You go ahead, Vivi. There's something I gotta do."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." He ran off and I smiled to myself.

'I better make sure things go alright tonight' I thought.

* * *

After a few hours, night had fallen. I was perched on the castle roof, and had a great view of the dock from here. 'This will be a good spot to watch events unravel' I thought. I saw someone leave the castle. The person walked over to the docks and sat down on the steps; it was Eiko. 'Right on time, now where is he?' I thought. That's when I saw someone approach the dock from my right. I looked down, and saw Vivi approach the docks. I smiled 'good, everything is going well, so far' I thought.

I saw Vivi approach Eiko. I saw Eiko jump in surprise at seeing Vivi. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but at least Eiko didn't run away. That was good. Pity I couldn't hear what they were saying at this distance. O well, you can't have everything.

While they were talking, I decided to start phase two of my plan. I had codenamed my plan 'Matchmaker.' I jumped to the ground, made sure Vivi and Eiko hadn't noticed me, and placed the love letter on the ground right were I knew Steiner would find it. After that was done, I quickly jumped back up to the roof, and continued watching.

After a few seconds, I heard the unmistakable sound of rusty metal moving. I turned to the castle entrance and saw Steiner running over to the docks. I turned back to Vivi and Eiko and saw the two of them hide behind the stairs. Steiner stopped at the docks, looked around, and saw the letter on the floor. He walked over, picked it up, and read it. After he was finished reading it, Beatrix showed up, right on cue.

I smiled 'things are going well' I thought. That's when I remembered what was going to happen. My smile vanished and was replaced by a look of alarm. I turned to my left, and saw Baku walking towards the dock. 'Dang, I gotta take care of him. He'll ruin everything' I thought.

* * *

I ran across the roof and jumped behind Baku, careful that I didn't make a sound. I grabbed Baku from behind, and put my right hand over his mouth. He started to struggle. "Will you calm down, it's me" I whispered. I dragged Baku away from the dock.

As soon as we were far away enough, and in the shadowes, I let Baku go. He spun around to face me. "Dammit, Michael! What the hell was that for!"

I put up a hand to silence him. "You were about to walk in on a very romantic moment. I didn't want you to ruin it, so I had to take drastic actions. Now, it would be great if you could walk on a different route, okay?"

Baku nodded. "fine, fine. I'm goin'." He turned around and left. I sighed with relief, and returned to my post.

* * *

When I got back, Steiner and Beatrix were in each others arms and making out. I smiled 'I wonder how long they've been going at this?' I thought. After a few more seconds the two of them parted, and walked back into the castle holding each others hands. I watched them leave, and turned my attention back to Vivi and Eiko.

Vivi and Eiko had just come out of their hiding spot. They had no doubt witnessed the whole thing between Steiner and Beatrix. I decided to try and see if I couldn't spruce the romance up a bit. I knew that if I did it on the roof they'd see me. I had to find a new hiding spot. I looked around and saw an open window. I jumped towards the window, and landed inside the room. There was no one inside the room, and it looked like I was in a storage room. I smiled and began to sing.

* * *

"_Some enchanted eveniiiiiiiiiiiing you may see a strangeeeeeeeeeeeeeer. You may see a strangeeeeeeeeeeeer across a crowded roooom. And somehow you knooooooooooooow, you know even theeeeeeeeeeeeeeen, that somewhere you'll see heeeeeeeeeeeeer again aaaaaand agaaaaaaaaaain."_

"_Some enchanted eveniiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, someone may be laughiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. You may hear her laughiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing across a crooooowded rooooooooom. And night after niiiiiiiiiiiiiight, as strange as it seeeeeeeeeeeeems, the sound of her laughteeeeeer will sing in your dreeeeeeeeeeams."_

"_Who can explain it? Who can tell you why? Fools give you reasons. Wise men never tryyyyyyyyyyyy."_

"_Some enchanted eveniiiiiiiiiiiiing, when you find your true loooooooooooove. When you feel her call yoooooooou across a crooooowded rooooom. Then fly to her siiiiiiiiiiide, and make her your oooooooooooooown. Or all through your life yooooooou may dream all alooooooooooooooooooone."_

"_Once you have found her, never let her go. Once you have found her, neeeeeeeveeeeeeer leeeeeeet heeeeeeer goooooooooooooooooooo."_ I stopped singing.

* * *

I poked my head out the window, and looked over towards Vivi and Eiko. I smiled, even from this distance; I could see them holding hands. 'It's a start, and I wasn't expecting anything serious…yet, but this seems like a push in the right direction' I thought. That's when I heard the door open.

I put my head back inside, and turned to face the door. The door opened and I saw the figure…it was Dagger. She looked confused, and rightly so. "Michael…why are you in the storage room?"

I looked at her. "Can you keep a secret?" She looked curious and nodded. I told her what I had done.

* * *

When I finished, she looked thoughtful. "Wow…I never thought of you as a matchmaker, Michael."

I smiled. "I am capable of many things. I better get down to the docks. I have to take Vivi and Eiko across the lake by boat, and I intend to take my time."

Dagger smiled. "And I won't hinder you. Have a nice night."

I smiled. "You, too." She walked out of the room, and I decided to jump out the window.

* * *

I approached the dock, and Vivi and Eiko turned to look at me. Vivi spoke "Michael, what are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I decided to walk around the castle for a bit, but I'm heading back into town. You two wanna come along?" They both nodded. I smiled "good, the guard's off duty, but I'm sure she won't mind if we take the boat." Little did they know that I had talked the guard into going off duty earlier just so I could row the boat and get them into the boat together. I got into the boat and picked up the oar. As soon as Vivi and Eiko came on board, I shoved off.

* * *

While I was rowing, I made sure that I went slowly. I also decided to hum 'Some Enchanted Evening.' I dared to glance over my shoulder, and saw that Eiko had her head resting on Vivi's left shoulder. I smiled, turned from the sight, and continued rowing. After a few minutes we docked at the town dock. We got off the boat and walked towards the tavern.

* * *

We walked in and I noticed Freya and Amarant sitting at the counter. Well, Freya was sitting at the counter. Amarant was leaning on it. We walked up to them, and Freya turned around. She looked at Eiko. "Eiko, someone is here to see you." She motioned over to a table. I looked over there as well. That hat, those thick glasses, and that large nose; it was Doctor Tot.

Eiko looked excited "oh! It's the nerdy guy!"

Tot laughed. "You're as energetic as ever."

Eiko nodded. "Yep, I'm always energetic! Didn't you come here to talk to me about something?"

Tot nodded. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot…your village…what was the name…?"

Eiko spoke. "Madain Sari."

He nodded. "Yes. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Madain Sari."

Eiko nodded. "Sure, I'll tell you everything I know. You helped me out, but why don't we go to your place? We can relax there."

He looked surprised. "To my home? My home is located in Treno. It's a bit far from here…" he paused.

Eiko looked curious. "Treno? Sounds like a cool place! I'm interested in sightseeing! I wanna go there."

"I'm coming with you." said a familiar voice near the door.

I turned towards the door and saw Zidane enter the tavern. He walked up to us. "There's a card game tournament going on in Treno right now. I wanna participate."

Vivi looked curious. "A card game tournament? That sounds fun. I wanna go, too…" he paused.

I smiled. "I've never been to Treno. I'll go, too."

Freya spoke. "I'd like to go, as well."

Amarant spoke. "Treno, huh…?" he paused.

Tot laughed. "Quite a party this is becoming. It would be my pleasure. We shall go to Treno." We left the bar and made our way to Gargan Roo.

* * *

As soon as we got to Gargan Roo, I noticed that there was still Mist in the tunnel. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Zidane spoke "there's still Mist here…" he paused.

Eiko spoke. "Kinda looks like the Iifa Tree before we got rid of the Mist."

Vivi looked at Zidane. "I don't think the Mist is as dense as it was before."

Tot turned to us. "Yes, I heard that you all stopped the Mist…the Mist permeated through the roots. That is probably why it still lingers here."

Our conversation was halted by the arrival of the Gargant. I haven't seen this thing since we left the palace. 'I guess the snake never got it' I thought.

Freya spoke. "This is a Gargant?"

Tot turned to her. "Yes. Shall we?" We all nodded, boarded the Gargant car, and left for Treno.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is "Some Enchanted Evening" From the musical _South Pacific_. R&R, please 


	2. Treno

Chapter 38: Treno

After riding for a few minutes, we reached the Gargant station at Treno and ascended the ladder. Dr. Tot went up first, followed by Freya, then Amarant, then Eiko, then Vivi, then me, and then Zidane. After I got to the top of the ladder, I climbed out of the hole, leapt down the ladders, and stood next to Vivi.

Amarant spoke. "I never knew about this secret passageway…" he paused.

Tot spoke. "I apologize for the lack of space."

Amarant shook his head. "Its fine…" he paused.

Zidane looked at Amarant. "Hey, Amarant, have you been here before?"

He turned to look at him. "What about you?"

Zidane smiled "Me? I've been to everyplace where there are beautiful women!" Amarant just stared at him.

Eiko turned to Dr. Tot. "Can we talk about Madain Sari later? I wanna go sightseeing."

Tot nodded. "Oh, of course. There's no hurry."

Eiko turned towards Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go!" Vivi looked surprised at the invitation, but quickly agreed. The two of them ran down the stairs.

I smiled as I watched them leave. 'Those two are so right for each other, and they're cute together' I thought.

Freya walked past me. "I shall go, as well. I'll take this time to relax." She walked down the stairs.

I turned to look at them. I smiled. "I guess I'll see you guys later, oh and Zidane; if you're entering the card tournament take these with you." I handed him a Shiva and Ramuh card. I found them in the bell at the steeple in Alexandria.

Zidane looked at me. "Hey, thanks Michael." I nodded, turned, ran down the steps, and ran out of the tower.

* * *

I walked out of the tower and entered Treno for the first time. I breathed in the warm night air. The temperature was just right. I loved walking at night, but I also knew to be weary. Treno may be called the city of nobles, but it's also a great place for thieves since the nights here last for months.

I decided to go near the entrance to the city. I stopped when I saw Vivi speaking with a guy I hadn't met before. I kept my distance and watched them talk. I couldn't really pick out what they were saying because other people were speaking around me as well.

The man eventually left, and Vivi walked towards the city gates. Vivi was leaving Treno. 'Where's he going' I thought. After a second, realization struck me. 'Ah, of course. He must be going to Quan's Dwelling. …Hmm…I think I'll follow him' I thought. I walked out the gates and followed Vivi.

* * *

As I followed Vivi, I made sure to keep him in my sights, but to stay far away enough so that he wouldn't sense me. I followed him through a forest, and decided to watch him from the trees. I started jumping from limb to limb, always making sure that I kept him in my sight.

* * *

Vivi stopped, suddenly, and I thought that he had sensed me. I kept perfectly still in my position in the tree, and waited. That's when I saw a Giant Spider emerge from the trees; that's why Vivi had stopped. Vivi readied his staff and prepared for battle. I decided to sit back and watch, rather than reveal myself.

The spider launched its webbing at Vivi. Vivi quickly jumped to the side and avoided the attack. Vivi cast a Fire spell. The spell hit the spider and it was set aflame. The spider danced around trying to put out the flames. Vivi quickly cast a Blizzard spell. The spell hit the spider; the flames were put out by Vivi's attack, and the spider was frozen. Vivi cast a Thunder spell and the frozen spider shattered. After that was done, Vivi moved on.

* * *

I smiled as I watched Vivi walk away. 'Very good, Vivi. You're getting stronger. I remember the last time we faced a Giant Spider. It took the both of us working together to take it down, and now you make it seem like child's play' I thought. I quickly started following him again.

I saw him enter a cave. After waiting a few minutes, I entered the cave as well. I found myself in a vast cave. There is, well, what appears to be, a hot spring at the bottom of the cave. I also noticed a pole you could go down to get to the bottom.

* * *

I walked over to the next part of the cave. I found myself in, what appeared to be, a dinning area. There was dust all over the table top, the chairs, and just about everywhere else. No one's been in hear for quite some time. I walked over to the wall, and read, what appeared to be, a height chart. "let's see…six months after I adopted Vivi. Still to small to eat." My eyebrows rose at that. 'I better not mention that to Vivi' I thought. I walked out of the room.

* * *

I found myself on a natural balcony. I also saw Vivi. "Hey, Vivi." He turned and looked at me.

He didn't seem too surprised to see me. "I knew you were following me."

I was surprised. "How?"

I could see the smile in his eyes. "I just knew. I could feel that you were near. I think it's because of our bond."

I shrugged. "Maybe…so what is this place?"

Vivi spoke. "I used to live here with my grandpa."

I looked at him. "Tell me about your grandpa, Vivi. You don't seem to talk about him much." Vivi nodded and told me his story.

After he was finished, I spoke. "So, your grandpa fished you out of the sky, huh. I don't know about you, but that's what I call fate."

Vivi shrugged. "maybe…my grandpa was very kind to me. He used to worry that I wasn't growing properly."

'I can't imagine why' I thought, sarcastically. I spoke "I saw you take down that Giant Spider on your own, Vivi."

He looked at me. "You did?"

I smiled "yes, I did. Your training with me is paying off, Vivi; I can tell. You're getting stronger, Vivi, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Vivi looked pleased. "Thanks, Michael."

I smiled at him. "No problem, now we better get back to Treno. The others might be worried." Vivi nodded, and we went back to Treno.

* * *

After a half-hour we made it back to Treno. Vivi looked at me. "Well…what do you want to do, now that we're back?"

I looked down at him. "Let's head to the card stadium and see how Zidane's doing." Vivi nodded his head and we walked off to the card stadium.

* * *

The card stadium was enormous. It was definitely the biggest building in Treno. I knew the building was big, but I never knew just how big. It also had a large dome window on the top made of white colored glass. Vivi and I had arrived in time to see Zidane exit the building. He was followed by a woman in an airship pilot uniform, and…Regent Cid.

We walked over to them. I spoke. "Zidane, how did the tournament go?" He turned to look at us.

He smiled. "Hey guys. You're looking at the new champion."

I smiled. "Congratulations, Zidane."

Regent Cid spoke. "Don't be ridiculous! I'm the champion!"

Zidane turned to him. "Hey, Regent Cid. Still an Oglop, I see."

Cid looked offended. "And you still haven't learned any manners…" he paused.

I spoke. "So what are you doing here, regent?"

He turned to look at me. "Mainly to participate, but I also wanted to test the Hilda Garde 2."

Zidane spoke. "The one that flies without mist?"

Cid nodded. "Correct. We can't go very fast yet, but we made it to Treno."

Zidane looked puzzled. "Why now?"

Cid looked worried. "I have a funny feeling there'll be more trouble on the horizon."

Zidane didn't look worried. "Don't you worry. I'm sure our almighty Queen Garnet will take care of everything."

* * *

"Oh no! This is horrible!"

All of us spun around and saw Eiko and Mog coming towards us. Vivi spoke "Eiko, what's wrong?"

She stopped in front of us. "Oh, it's horrible! Mog just told me that-" Cid interrupted her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked worried. "It's Alexandria! Something horrible is happening!"

This news shocked everyone. Zidane quickly sprang into action. "Okay, Eiko, Vivi, you two go find Amarant and Freya. Michael, you come with me, we need to get to the Gargant."

Cid spoke. "Hold on, we can take the Hilda Garde 2. It'll be much faster."

I looked at him. "Yeah, but is it safer?"

He looked offended. "It's safe enough."

Zidane waved his hands. "Fine, we'll take the ship. I'm gonna go get Dr. Tot. Michael you go with Regent Cid to the ship." All of us nodded, and took off to our different tasks.

I arrived at the Hilda Garde 2. The ship looked trashy, but I was hoping that it could reach Alexandria. After a few minutes, Zidane and the others arrived. They all got on the ship, and we took off towards Alexandria.


	3. Alexandria: Under Siege

Chapter 39: Alexandria: Under Siege

We had been flying for a few minutes, and already we were having trouble flying. The ship just kept rocking. I tried to meditate and ease the motion sickness, but the ship was moving around to much. Also I was too worried about Dagger.

* * *

After a few more minutes, we neared Alexandria. The town was on fire, and the castle was under attack. The attacker was none other than Bahamut; the Eidolon that Kuja had enslaved.

As we approached the town, the ships rocking got worse. Freya turned to Cid. "The ship is rocking pretty bad."

Cid nodded. "It can't be helped. I designed this ship as an Oglop, after all. So, I have no gwok idea what could happen."

Zidane turned to him. "Sounds like it might crash any minute."

Cid nodded. "Perhaps…but I think we can at least make it to Alexandria."

This didn't please Zidane. "Oh, man…guess we'd better cross our fingers."

Vivi pulled on my sleeve to get my attention. I turned to look at him. He had his hands on his stomach. He didn't look to good. "Michael…I'm starting to feel sick…" he paused.

I was going to say something, but Amarant spoke. "It's probably coming from the flight. Try to stay in the middle of the ship. You'll feel less movement."

Cid nodded. "Go on, Vivi."

Vivi nodded. "Okay…thanks…" he turned and began walking up the stairs.

He stopped and stared at Eiko. "Eiko?"

Eiko turned to look at him. "What?"

Vivi spoke. "I saw something sparkle."

Eiko looked confused. That's when I felt something explode inside the ship. All of us stumbled around. Eiko fell to the ground, but got back up quickly.

She looked around, surprised. "Dagger…?"

That got Zidane's attention. "Dagger! Eiko, what's going on?" There was another explosion inside the ship. Everyone stumbled again. Zidane spoke. "what? Geez, something is wrong with this ship…"

Eiko spoke again, her pendent was glowing. "This light…maybe it's the Holy Judgment!"

Zidane looked at her, puzzled. "Holy Judgment?"

Eiko ran over to the front of the ship. Zidane was concerned. "Hey, what are you doing!"

Eiko didn't turn to look at him, but she spoke none the less. "The summoner is being called…Alexander's judgment has come!" She spread her arms out, and jumped off the ship.

Everyone gasped in surprise, but I knew that she would be alright. Vivi looked shocked. "Why'd she do that?"

I turned to look at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'm sure Eiko knows what she's doing."

Vivi wasn't sure. "How do you know?"

I smiled. "Well, one, I know she's not suicidal, and, two, she's probably too stubborn to die. Don't worry, Vivi, I'm sure she's okay."

Zidane nodded. "Michael's right, Vivi, but we still need to get down there and rescue them." We all nodded. The ship started shaking worse, and we had to force land it in front of the castle. We got off the ship, and walked into the castle.

* * *

Cid was the first to enter Alexandria Castle. "Phew…that was quite a trip."

Amarant shook his fist at him. "You little bug. We could've been killed."

Freya ran up beside Amarant. "Amarant's right. It was a mistake to come here on that airship."

Zidane, Vivi, and I joined them. Zidane spoke. "Come on, guys. We made it here in one piece. That's all that matters."

Cid nodded " gwok-gwok that's right!" Vivi picked that exact moment to throw up on the floor. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it. After a few seconds, he stopped vomiting.

He coughed and wiped his mouth. "I'm never gonna ride on an airship again…never ever…"

Cid looked sad. "Sorry, Vivi."

"Captain!""

We all turned around, and saw one of Steiner's Pluto knight's run past us. It was Haagen; one of the Pluto knight's that tried to stop the Princess from leaving. He turned to us. "Where is her highness?"

Zidane shrugged. "I don't know. We're looking for her, too."

Haagen looked frustrated. "Shoot! I must find the captain!" He ran off to find Steiner.

Zidane turned to us. "Alright, let's go find Dagger."

Vivi spoke. "We have to find Eiko, too."

Zidane nodded. "They're probably together." We nodded and began searching for Dagger and Eiko.

* * *

During our search, we evacuated many of the people in the castle that didn't hear the warning. After that was taken care of, we continued our search for Dagger and Eiko. Our search, eventually, lead us to the top of a tall tower. Once we arrived, we saw Alexander. He was like a fortress with legs. He also had huge angel wings.

* * *

Vivi gapped at him. "Gee… what is this?"

Cid spoke. " gwok! so, this is the secret of Alexandria Castle."

Freya spoke. "Are Dagger and Eiko up there?"

Cid shrugged. "Maybe. Let's go see." He began to walk towards the stairs.

Before Cid reached the stairs, Zidane pushed him out of the way. Cid was surprised. " GWOK! What are you doing!"

Zidane turned to us. "There's no point in all of us going. I'll take it from here."

Vivi looked surprised. "Wh-why? I wanna go with you. I wanna help Dagger and Eiko, too."

Zidane spoke. "Kuja might destroy this castle at any minute. Get out of here while you can. Go on, Vivi. Don't worry about me. Someday, you'll probably do the same thing for someone's who's really important to you. Dagger is more important to me than anything else."

Amarant spoke. "Man, you make me sick. I'm outta here. Next time you wanna play hero, don't even bother calling me. Later..." he turned around and walked out the door.

Freya spoke. "I guess there's no way to stop you. But remember, this is not just your war, so don't even think about fighting Kuja now. As soon as you find Dagger, leave." Zidane nodded and Freya left.

Cid spoke to us. "Come on, you two, let's go." He walked out the door as well.

Zidane looked at us. "Sorry I can't take you guys with me, but I have to go with my instincts on this one. I don't know what else to say…" he paused.

Vivi didn't look convinced. "But Eiko-" I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me.

"Let's go, brother. If anyone can save them, it's Zidane." I said.

Vivi nodded "okay…good luck, Zidane." We both turned and walked to the door. Before I entered the door I looked back at Zidane. I smiled. "Go save your canary, Zidane." I turned before I could see his reaction and walked through the door.

* * *

We all ran outside of the castle. I looked up to the sky, and noticed that the Invincible was charging up its eye cannon. My eyes widened, and I turned to the others. "Everyone, into the lake, It's gonna fire!" We all ran to the lake. I took a deep breath, and dived into the lake.

After a few seconds of being submerged, I heard a huge explosion. I looked up at the surface of the water, and saw a brilliant flash of light as the explosion radiated outward. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, and I swam up towards the surface.

* * *

I emerged from the water and looked back over at the castle. I cursed, the castle was in ruins. Only one tower was standing, and that was the tower that led to the harbor. I looked over, and saw that the Hilda Garde 2 was destroyed as well. I didn't know whether that was a blessing or a curse. I saw the others emerge from the water as well. We all swam towards the castle dock.

* * *

I got out of the water, and helped everyone else out as well. As soon as everyone was out of the water, we turned to look at the castle again. I sighed, and turned to the others. "Alright, Amarant, Freya, I need you two to go into town, and find Steiner, if he's alive, and any survivors you find. Vivi, you, Cid, Tot, and myself will search the castle. We have to find Zidane, Dagger, and Eiko. Once we find them, let's get to the harbor, board the Blue Narciss, and head for Lindblum." Everyone nodded, and went off to there appointed task.

Vivi, Cid, Tot, and I began searching the wreckage of the castle. We decided to look in the general area were they had been. As we searched Vivi spotted a horn sticking out of the rubble. Vivi yelled, "Eiko!" and we all ran over there to dig out the little summoner. After a few seconds, we dug Eiko out.

Vivi cradled Eiko's head in his lap. "Eiko, are you alright? Eiko!" While he was doing that, I checked her injuries. Nothing seemed to be too wrong with her. I had Vivi open her mouth so I could give her a potion.

She coughed and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at Vivi. "V-Vivi…where are the others? Are they alright?" I could see the smile in Vivi's eyes.

He bent his head closer to hers. "Shhh, don't worry. We'll find the others. I'm sure they're fine." I smiled; Vivi was obviously learning something from me.

I spoke. "Vivi, stay here, and look after Eiko. Cid, Tot, and I will look for Zidane and Dagger." Vivi nodded, and Cid, Tot, and I went to look for Zidane and Dagger.

It didn't take us long to see a tail sticking out of the rubble. We ran over there and began to dig Zidane out. When we got Zidane out, we realized that he had shielded Dagger from the blast, since Dagger was right beneath him.

I got Dagger out and looked at both of them. Dagger seemed alright, although she was unconscious. Zidane, on the other hand, was a wreck. It looked like he had multiple broken bones in areas, and he had multiple cuts and burns. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a hi-potion, uncorked it, carefully opened Zidane's mouth, and poured it into his mouth. Zidane didn't respond to this.

This was not a good sign. Zidane's body began to heal, and I opened one of his eyes. I grabbed a piece of burning debris and held it close to Zidane's eye. From what I could see, his pupil wasn't responding; he was in a coma.

I heard Dagger cough, and turned my attention to her. Cid and Tot were already taking care of her. I walked over to her and gave her a potion, since her wounds weren't serious. She looked at me. "Michael…are Zidane and Eiko alright? Where are they?"

I smiled. "They're both alive, Dagger. Eiko is fine, and Zidane will wake up, eventually." She slowly got back up to her feet.

Cid, Tot, and I tried to stop her, but she was stubborn. As soon as she saw the destruction before her, she fainted. I caught her before she fell, and picked her up. 'Darn it. This isn't good' I thought.

I turned to see that Eiko was back on her feet. I also saw that Eiko was hugging Vivi, tightly. This lifted my spirits, but I knew that this wasn't the time or place for this. I called to them. "Guys, we need help, fast. Dagger fainted, and Zidane's in a coma."

They both ran over to us, and both of them tried to lift Zidane. Thanks to my training, Vivi was able to lift Zidane's legs, but Eiko was having trouble with his head. Fortunately, Freya, Amarant, and Steiner showed up to assist us.

* * *

With there help we got Zidane and Dagger down to the harbor. We boarded the Blue Narciss, and set sail for Lindblum Harbor. While we were sailing, however, Cid let out a gasp. I turned and saw him looking towards the sky. I turned, looked up, and saw an airship sail over our heads. I could also hear a few people talking, and as the ship passed over us; I saw Black Mages. I knew that it was them that I had heard talking, and I also knew what that ship was; the Hilda Garde 1. 


	4. Lindblum: Homesick

Chapter 40: Lindblum: Homesick

It has been three days since we arrived in Lindblum, and Zidane hadn't awakened yet. During the time, I continued to train Vivi, and he continued to train me. Vivi was showing much more skill in his attacks now. My magic was gaining in power. I haven't learned any new spells, but what spells I did know were stronger now. During our stay, I kept having dreams about my home on Earth. For the first time since coming her; I was feeling a little homesick.

* * *

On the fourth day of our arrival, Vivi and I decided to leave the castle, and head towards the Business District. We went to the shopping area, and bought what little we could from what little they had. Vivi was able to purchase a new staff; the 'Cypress Pile.' I also bought an 'Angel Bless' for Zidane, and new weapons for the others.

Vivi and I left the market area, and went back towards the air cab. Before we entered the station, someone called to us.

"Michael! Vivi!"

Both of us turned around, and came face to face with…Dan. I smiled. "Dan, good to see you. So, you managed to make it here."

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks to your warning. When I heard what happened to Cleyra…" he paused.

I nodded. "I know, I whish it never happened, but…" I paused as well.

Dan turned to Vivi. "Hey, Vivi. How've you been doing?"

Vivi looked at him. "Okay, I guess. So, where's your family?"

He smiled. "They're back in the Theater District. They're all fine, thanks to you." he said, turning towards me.

I smiled. "Well, I'm glade you and your family managed to make it here safely. Vivi and I have to return to the palace."

He nodded. "Very well, hopefully I'll see you guys again."

I nodded. "That would be nice. Come on, Vivi." Vivi and I walked into the air cab station, and took the air cab back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as we got off the air cab, Blank approached us. "Yo, guys. Zidane's up. He's gonna go see the regent. You two better get to the conference room, fast." We both nodded, and ran for the elevator.

* * *

Once we reached the upper level, we ran towards the meeting room. When we entered, I noticed everyone was there; except for Dagger and Zidane. I knew where Dagger was, but knew that the others would find out in time. During our time here, Dagger seemed to avoid all of us, and shrugged off any attempts at conversation.

Everyone turned to look at us. Eiko's eyes lit up when she saw Vivi. During our stay, Eiko hung around with Vivi quite often. I would excuse myself and give the two of them some time alone. Sometimes, she would watch me train Vivi. I don't know what they said to each other that night at the dock, but it must have been something spectacular for Eiko to react like this. It was obvious to me that she had given up on Zidane. Much to my joy, I always found her childish flirting with Zidane annoying. That problem seems to be taken care of now, thankfully.

Eiko smiled. "Vivi! Michael! You guys made it. Zidane just got up, and we're gonna have a meeting."

I smiled. "Yeah, Blank told us on our way here. So, when's this meeting going to start?" That's when the regent's throne descended to the meeting room. Zidane and Artania walked into the room as well. 'I guess that answers my question' I thought, as everyone turned to the regent.

Cid spoke. "Is that everyone?"

Steiner spoke. "We are still missing the princess."

Eiko spoke. "I'll go get her."

Zidane turned to her. "wait!" but it was too late, she had already left. Zidane sighed. "Oh well."

Cid spoke. "Let's begin. Where should I start?" Steiner spoke up and talked about what happened during the attack. I zoned out, and decided to meditate while standing.

During my meditation, I was plagued by more visions of my home. I tried to shake the images off, but they just kept coming back. I began to see memories; memories of when I lived in my house, both good and bad.

I was shaken from my meditation by a loud voice. "WHY? Why are they with Kuja?" I opened my eyes, and looked at Vivi. I could feel anger radiating from his body.

'Cid must have told them' I thought. I turned to Vivi. "Don't worry, Vivi, we'll save them from Kuja's grasp."

He looked at me; he seemed determined. "Yes, we will."

Cid spoke. "Before you do that I must tell you everything that happened between my wife and me."

Zidane turned to him. "Alright, tell us."

Cid seemed to blush slightly. "Well, you see, I met this lovely woman at the pub on night." I saw where this was going.

I spoke. "Let me guess, you had an affair with this woman, your wife found out about it, she got royally pissed, turned you into an Oglop, and ran off with the Hilda Garde 1." His eyes widened. "Yes, that's what happened. How'd you know?"

I smiled. "I've seen things like this happen before."

Zidane spoke. "So basically, your wife got mad at you and used magic to turn you into an Oglop."

Cid nodded. "Sad story, isn't it? My lecherous character has led to my undoing."

I muttered, "apparently" and continued to listen.

Steiner spoke. "But how did Kuja get a hold of Lady Hilda's airship?"

Cid turned to him. " Gwok! That's what I'd like to know. He probably commandeered it to further his mad schemes, whatever they may be. In any case, I must get Hilda and her airship back somehow gwok !"

Freya spoke. "What a shame, for a ruler to end up like this...but we can't ignore this situation. Kuja must be stopped!"

Steiner nodded. "Indeed! We must deal with him before it's too late!"

I spoke. "That's easier said than done. We don't know where he is. We don't even have an airship to look for him." Zidane and Cid nodded.

Cid spoke "He's right. No. 2 is completely gwok out of commission. And I doubt I can oversee the construction of a new airship in my current form. If only I were gwok a man again...Artania, is there anything that can be done?"

Artania turned to him. "I have spoken to Doctor Tot regarding this matter and asked him to join us. He should be here any minute."

Steiner spoke. "That's wonderful! I'm certain Doctor Tot will be most helpful!"

At that moment, Doctor Tot walked into the room. Tot looked at the minister "I'm sorry I'm late."

Artania turned to him. "Please forgive me for calling you on such short notice, Doctor. Thank you very much for giving up your precious time to come here."

Tot waved his hand. "Please, Minister. You need not be so formal. I heard what happened in Alexandria." He turned to look at us. "I am so relieved to see you all again." That's when he noticed that two people were missing.

"Hmm? Where is the princess? Eiko is missing, too." A shocked look crossed his face. "Are they alright?"

Zidane nodded. "Don't worry, Doc. They're alright. Eiko's out looking for Dagger right now."

Tot let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I see. Well, that's a relief."

Cid spoke. "so, Doctor Tot, I was wondering-" he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY GUYS!"

I turned and saw Eiko run into the room. Zidane turned to her. "Geez, what's up?"

Tot laughed. "ho-ho-ho. I see you are as energetic as ever."

Eiko spoke. "It's Dagger. She's…" she paused.

Now Zidane was concerned. "What? What's wrong?"

Eiko looked worried. "I think she's lost her voice. She can't talk anymore."

Zidane's eyes widened. "What?"

That's when I heard someone bellow, "WHAT?" I didn't even have to turn around to know that it was Steiner who had yelled.

Eiko spoke. "Just come with me! She's in the guest room." She turned and ran off.

Zidane spoke. "Wait! Hold on!" he turned to us. "I'll be back in a minute!" he turned towards Dr. Tot "come on, Doc!"

Steiner spoke. "I'm coming, too!"

Cid turned towards Artania. "Let's postpone this meeting."

Artania nodded. "I agree sire."

He turned towards us. "We will resume this meeting later."

Cid looked at Zidane. "Zidane, report back to me after you find out more about her condition."

Zidane nodded, and left the room with Dr. Tot and Steiner. The rest of us dispersed as well. Each one going of to do there own thing until the meeting resumed.

* * *

Vivi and I decided to go up to the telescope and meditate for a while. Well, he was meditating, I was thinking. 'Man, I never thought I'd say this, but…I miss my home. Even if it's burned to the ground I just want to-' my thoughts were interrupted by Vivi.

"Something's bothering you, brother. What is it?" I turned to look at him; he was still meditating.

I smiled. "You're getting better, Vivi. You're right, something is troubling me, but it's nothing you need to worry about."

He nodded. "Alright, I just thought…" he paused.

I smiled. "You're worried about me." He nodded.

I walked towards him and sat down next to him. "I'm glad we met, Vivi. To tell the truth, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't met."

He didn't open his eyes, but responded none the less. "I'm glad we met, too, Michael. Really, I am." I smiled and began to meditate, again.

* * *

My meditation was still plagued by more images of my past, but they seemed to be less intense. That's when I felt someone approach us. I knew who it was before the person even spoke.

Before I could speak, however, Vivi spoke. "Is the meeting being called back into session, Freya?" I opened my eyes, and saw that Vivi was still meditating.

I looked over towards the stairs, and saw that it was indeed Freya who was approaching us, just as I had felt. Vivi had obviously felt her to. I couldn't help but smile.

Freya seemed surprised that Vivi knew it was her without even opening his eyes. She regained her composure and spoke. "Yes, the regent is calling everyone back to the conference room."

Vivi opened his eyes and we both stood up. I looked down at him. "Well, let's go." We made our way back to the conference room.

* * *

When we entered I saw that everyone, including Dagger, was here. Artania stood in front of the throne. He spoke. "Thank you for coming. The regent has an important announcement." He moved away from the throne, and now we could see that the regent had been changed into a frog.

Steiner spoke. "Now he's a frog!"

'Thank you for pointing out the obvious, Steiner' I thought.

Cid spoke. "I wanted to ribbit become a man again, but this is all I got. We all know that Kuja holds the key to our fate ribbit . We must find him at any cost!"

Steiner spoke. "But we don't have an airship."

Cid turned towards him. "We can use that ribbit ship we stole in Alexandria." He turned towards Artania. "Artania, order Zebolt to service that ship immediately."

He nodded. "Yes, sire."

Zidane spoke. "So, where exactly are we going?"

Cid looked at him. " Ribbit ... I'm still working on that."

I spoke. "Let's go to the Black Mage Village. I'm sure we can find clues there."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, let's go to the village."

Zidane nodded as well. "I'm with them. I think we should go to the Black Mage Village."

Steiner nodded. "Yes. Brilliant idea, Master Michael." He turned to Dagger. "Princess... will you be going as well?"

Dagger couldn't say anything so Eiko spoke for her. "Of course she will!"

Zidane looked worried. "I don't know if that's a good idea." Dagger gave him an annoyed and angry yet pledging look.

Eiko spoke for her. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Cid nodded. "Alright then! Ribbit! let's go to the Black Mage Village! We'll all meet onboard the ship at the harbor in the Base Level."

* * *

We walked out of the conference room, and approached the elevator. There were too many of us, so we had to go in groups of five. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Eiko, and I were one group. Freya, Steiner, Amarant, Cid, and Artania made up the other group. Cid's group went first. We waited for the elevator to get back up.

My thoughts turned to my home again. I couldn't help but let out a depressed sigh. Vivi looked up at me. He looked worried. "What's wrong, Michael?" They all turned to look at me.

I decided to tell them. "Well…lately I can't seem to stop thinking about my home. I guess I'm just feeling homesick."

Zidane spoke. "You never really said anything about your home. Where is it anyway?"

I looked at my pearl ring. "It's somewhere. I just really want to go back home, and see it again." That's when the pearl on my ring began to glow.

My eyes widened in surprise. The light intensified and it began to engulf us. "What's happening?" I knew it was Zidane's voice.

I yelled, "everyone, hang on!" that's when I felt myself falling as the light surrounded me.

* * *

After a few seconds the light faded. I hit the ground hard. I slowly turned myself over, and looked for the others. They were all close to me, and all of them were lying on the ground. "Vivi, Zidane, Dagger, Eiko…are you guys alright?" They all began to move. I slowly got up to my feet, and so did the others.

Zidane turned to me. "Michael…what was that?"

I shrugged "I don't kno-" I stopped talking abruptly, and looked at my surroundings. We were standing in the remains of what looked like a burned down building. My eyes widened as I looked around. 'It can't be' I thought.

The others looked worried. Vivi spoke. "Michael, what is it?" I was so shocked at what I saw that I collapsed to my knees.

The others came to my side, but I barely noticed them. I was shocked. "I'm…I'm…I'm…home."


	5. Home

Chapter 41: Home

Zidane starred at me. "This is your home?" He looked around.

Eiko looked at me. "What happened here?" I got back up to my feet, having finally regained my composure.

Zidane turned to me. "Michael…nothing around here looks familiar. Where are we?"

I sighed. "you guys may want to sit down. This is going to be a long story, and I don't want you to interrupt me. You must accept everything I tell you as the truth, okay?" they all nodded, and sat on the ground. That's when I told them everything.

When I was finished, they all had shocked expressions on their faces. "Well, any questions?" I looked around at them.

Vivi spoke. "So we're in another world?"

I nodded. "Yes, Vivi, we are, and I have no idea how we got here, but…it may have something to do with my ring."

Eiko spoke. "How are we gonna get back to Gaia?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Until I can figure out how this ring works; I don't think we'll be going back anytime soon." None of them seemed to like that answer.

Vivi spoke. "So what do we do now?"

I thought about this for a moment. "I think we should go see my Master. Maybe he can tell me more about the ring, and besides, I need to see if he'll teach me the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."

Zidane nodded. "Well, it's not like we have a lot of options. Let's go." They all stood up, but before they left; I stopped them.

"Wait! Zidane, Vivi, Eiko, you guys can't go out looking like that" I said, motioning to them.

Zidane looked confused. "What's wrong with our clothes!" he said, defensively.

I shook my head. "I mean your appearance. Zidane you need to hide your tail. No one on Earth has a tail, and I don't want us attracting any unnecessary attention." Zidane understood my meaning. He nodded and tucked his tail into his pants. By the look on his face, I could tell he wasn't enjoying this.

I turned to Vivi. "There are no Black Mages on Earth, Vivi. You're gonna have to hide your face." I took off my battle robe, and handed it to him. "Put this on. Also you may want to remove your hat. Such a thing isn't a common sight on Earth." Vivi nodded, removed his hat, and quickly put my robe on. The robe was obviously too big for him, but the hood kept his face well hidden.

Finally, I turned to Eiko. "There are no Summoners on Earth, Eiko. You're gonna have to hide your horn. People on earth don't have (I thought about that for a moment)… don't usually have horns on their head."

Eiko looked confused. "How am I supposed to hide my horn?"

I thought about this for a moment, and realized that I had no idea. "I guess we'll just have to chance it. Is everyone ready?" Zidane looked uncomfortable, but nodded, so did everyone else. Satisfied, we set out for my Master's home.

* * *

My Master lived in a house deep in the woods. Normally, it would take me fifteen minutes to get to my Master's house, but that was by car. I didn't have a car anymore. While we were walking, I decided to tell the others more about my world. The only truth I neglected to mention in our discussions was that they were video game characters. I didn't want to tell them because I didn't want them to know that I already knew what was going to happen to them. It took us a few hours, but we finally reached my Master's home.

As we approached the house in the woods, I could sense that no one was inside. I could still feel my Master's presence though. I think I knew where I'd find him. I motioned for the others to follow me. We went around behind the house.

As soon as we rounded the house, I saw a man sitting on a stump. He was in front of a stone furnace used to dry pots. His back was turned to us. I motioned for the others to stay where they were, and walked towards the man, quietly.

As soon as I got within striking distance, I unsheathed my reverse blade sword, and swung it at his back. The man immediately performed a back flip and landed right behind me. I heard him unsheathe his sword. I quickly spun around and blocked his strike, which was aimed at my neck. I looked up into the man's eyes.

I smiled. "I see you haven't lost your skill, Master Hiko."

He smiled. "Michael…so, you finally decided to come see me after a month and a half of being missing in action."

I looked surprised. "So, it's been that long?"

He nodded. "Yes, and I see you have company." He turned to look at the others; then he turned back to me. "It's not like you to travel with others, Michael. Who are they?"

I smiled. "Master, I have soooo much to tell you." We all walked into my Master's house, and I began to tell him what happened.

* * *

After I finished speaking my Master looked at us all. "Well, that explains where you've been, and you believe your ring had something to do with this?"

I nodded. "Yes, I already told you what happened. Do you know anything about my ring, Master?"

He nodded. "Yes, but not much. I know that it's magic, as you yourself just discovered. I also know that it has the ability to cross dimensions and worlds."

I looked surprised. "How does it have that kind of power?"

Hiko shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know everything."

Zidane spoke. "So, why did the ring send Michael to Gaia?"

Hiko shrugged. "I'm not too sure. Maybe it sent him to a place where he felt he'd be safe."

I looked confused. "But…I've never been to Gaia. How would it-" my Master cut me off.

"I don't know. Like I said, I don't know much about the ring. Maybe you're father knew more, but if he did then the secret is dead with him." My face darkened a bit, but I shook it off.

Eiko spoke. "So can we use the ring to get back to Gaia or not?"

Hiko nodded. "I'm pretty sure you can return to Gaia. I'm pretty sure all Michael has to do is concentrate on the place he wishes to go and it'll take you there."

Zidane spoke. "So we could leave right now."

Hiko shrugged. "I suppose so."

I shook my head. "Not just yet guys. There's something I need to do first." I turned to my Master. "Master I whish to learn the final technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

Hiko thought about this for a moment. "I'm not sure you're ready for that yet, Michael."

I was angered, but held my temper. "I have traveled to a new world, and faced great peril. Why do you say I'm not ready?"

He closed his eyes. "Michael…go to the store, and get some food for our guests. We'll talk about this later."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine." He handed me the keys to his car, and I drove off to the store.

* * *

I lost my license in the fire, so I had to take extra care in driving. I spent an hour in the store. I was in no hurry to get back. My Master had also given me his wallet, so I could pay for the food. After I was finished at the store, I went back to my Master's home.

* * *

When I arrived, Vivi, Zidane, and Eiko came out to help me with the groceries. After that was done, Eiko and Hiko decided to get dinner ready. Zidane and Vivi went outside to spar. Dagger and I decided to sit back and watch them. This was a good chance for me to evaluate Vivi. Both of them were using practice weapons.

Before they started I spoke. "Vivi, try to beat him without using magic." Vivi looked uncertain, but nodded. After that, the battle began.

* * *

Zidane charged at Vivi, wooden daggers drawn, and prepared to strike. Vivi stepped to the side, and dodged Zidane's attack. Vivi quickly countered by hitting Zidane in the side with his staff. Zidane grabbed his side, and retreated back.

Zidane jumped into the air, and landed behind Vivi. Vivi must have known what was coming, because he quickly rolled forward, and managed to avoid Zidane's kick. However, Vivi didn't recover from his roll fast enough, and Zidane was able to hit him with a second kick. Vivi fell to the ground, but he quickly rolled to the side. He quickly got back up to his feet and narrowly avoided a slash from one of Zidane's wooden daggers. Vivi quickly struck Zidane in the gut with his staff before he could recover. Zidane grunted and retreated back.

They began to circle each other. Each of them was looking for an opening. Zidane must have thought that he'd found it. He charged at Vivi, and swung one of his daggers towards his head. Vivi blocked the dagger with his staff, but he couldn't stop the other dagger, which was aimed at his chest. Vivi saw the attack, and immediately jumped backwards. Zidane missed, but he managed to hit Vivi with his follow-up kick.

Vivi fell on his back. Zidane jumped into the air, daggers ready, and was heading towards Vivi. Vivi panicked and cast a Thunder spell. The spell hit Zidane in the chest, and he was sent flying backwards. He hit the ground, hard.

* * *

Dagger, Vivi, and I all ran towards Zidane. Vivi looked worried. "Zidane, are you alrught? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do it. I-I panicked."

Zidane sat up and looked at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be fine."

I looked at Vivi. "You did a pretty good job, Vivi. Now, if only you hadn't used your magic."

He looked at the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I-It was a reflex."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it, Vivi. Zidane isn't hurt badly. There's nothing to worry about." He looked up at me. I could see that he was feeling better.

* * *

"Guy's, dinner." it was Eiko.

At the sound of food we all ran into the kitchen/dining room. We sat down at the table, and started to eat. After eating, Hiko looked towards me. "Alright, Michael. I'll teach you the ultimate technique. Meet me in the clearing behind my house, oh and your friends can't come. I believe you know why."

I nodded. "Alright, Master. I'll be there in a minute." Hiko nodded and left the house. A few minutes later, I left as well.

* * *

I walked into the clearing, and approached my master. He turned to me. "Your friends think very highly of you, Michael. Especially, Vivi."

I nodded. "What did they say?"

He smiled. "You don't need to know. Anyway, I'll teach you the ultimate technique, but I want to test your skills first. You'll face me in a sparring match."

I nodded. "What are the conditions?"

He smiled. "We keep fighting until you manage to hit me once."

I smiled. 'Good, a Thunder spell should do the trick' I thought.

My Master held up his hand. "Oh, and no Black Magic. Vivi told me about your bond."

My smile vanished 'darn!' I nodded, and unsheathed my reverse blade sword. My Master did the same.

* * *

I readied myself. 'Okay, so I only need to hit him once without using magic' I thought. I shook my head. 'This is so not going to be easy' I thought. That was when my Master charged at me. I decided to charge at him as well. He swung his sword at my neck. I ducked it, and tried to strike him in the gut. That was when I felt all the air leave my body. My Master had struck me in the gut with his knee. He hit me so hard; I was lifted off the ground by a foot. I landed on my feet, and collapsed to my knees. I was struggling to breathe. That was when I felt a rising sensation in my gut. I bent over and vomited onto the ground.

"That was pathetic. I thought you would have done better than that. Now get up."

'That's easier said than done' I thought.

I wiped my mouth, and struggled to get back up to my feet. 'I knew this wasn't going to be easy' I thought. As soon as I got back up to my feet, I looked up, and saw that my Master was gone. 'Oh, great, where did he go?' I thought. Suddenly, I felt a presence to my left side.

Thinking quickly, I turned and brought my sword up to block whatever attack my Master was planning on using. To my surprise, my Master wasn't there. 'What? I could've swor-' that was when I felt something behind me. Somehow he managed to get behind me.

I quickly spun around, and swung my sword. To my surprise, the blade stopped. My eyes widened, my Master had grabbed my sword with his left hand. Unfortunately, this didn't count as a hit, since he was using a defensive technique.

My Master grabbed me by the throat with his right hand. He lifted me off the ground, and threw me against one of the trees. I cried out in pain as my back slammed into the tree. I fell to the ground, and coughed up blood. I looked back up at my Master. He looked disappointed.

"Is that the best you can do? Pathetic, I really thought that you'd have gotten stronger by now."

I got back up to my feet. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't count me out just yet. I'm not finished." I readied my sword, and charged at him.

During my charge, I jumped into the air, and landed behind my Master. I performed a "Ryu Kan Sen" and aimed for the back of his neck. My Master spun around, and parried my sword. I was temporarily stunned. That was all my Master needed. He punched me across the face, hard. I stumbled, and he punched me across the face again. Then he punched me in the gut. I doubled over and saw his fist come straight at my face. He uppercut me into the air.

I went flying through the air, but suddenly stopped. I looked up, and saw that my Master had grabbed me by the front of my shirt before I hit the ground. He lifted me up, and threw me into another tree. I cried out in pain again, and coughed up more blood. I hit the ground, and rolled onto my stomach.

My vision started to blur slightly. 'Dammit, I'm losing too much blood. I gotta get a potion' I thought. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a potion. Before I opened it, I felt my Master approach me. He stepped on my wrist, hard. I cried out in pain, and let go of the potion.

I looked up at my Master. He shook his head. "No potions." That's when he kicked me in the face. I felt my nose break, and I could feel twin streams of blood pour down my nose. My Master stepped away from me.

I was battered, beaten, and exhausted; this was much more difficult than I thought. Master Hiko, on the other hand, was barely breaking a sweat. He smirked "if you can't touch me, you're not ready to learn the ultimate technique."

I slowly got back up to my feet. My vision started to blur again. I knew that if I didn't do something fast, I was going to lose consciousness. I raised my sword and assumed my fighting stance again. 'I have no choice. I'm gonna have to put all my strength into one last attack. If this doesn't work…' I thought. I charged at my Master.

I jumped into the air, and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen." My Master saw this, and executed a "Ryu Sho Sen" to counter my "Ryu Tsui Sen." our attacks collided in mid-air. I pushed down on my sword as hard as I could. I had to give it everything I got. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

I don't know how long it was, but I eventually regained consciousness. I woke up, and saw that I was still in the clearing. My body ached all over. Despite protests from most of my body, I sat up. That was when I saw my Master. He was leaning against a tree. He didn't have a scratch on him.

When he saw me sit up, he walked over towards me. He knelt down. "That was reckless of you to put all of your strength into one attack." I looked down at the ground, I had failed.

I looked up at my Master, and saw that he was smiling. "But, if you hadn't put all your strength into that hit you wouldn't have managed to hit me." He moved his shirt and showed me his shoulder. It had a large bruise.

I was shocked. My shock quickly turned to joy. "Does this mean you'll-" He cut me off.

"Yes, but drink a potion first. Your body is too damaged." I nodded, retrieved the potion that he forced out of my hand, uncorked it, and drank it. It worked immediately. My nose was healed, and I felt refreshed. After that, I sat up, and looked at my Master. He got up. "Alright, now that you're better, let's begin."

* * *

He unsheathed his sword. "Now, I'm gonna hold back on this technique. If I don't then you'll die. Now, watch carefully, Michael. The technique I am going to show you is called the 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.' You know how each Hiten Mitsurugi technique targets one vital area. This technique allows you to target the nine vital parts in a person's body and attack them simultaneously. They are the head, the upper right arm, the upper left arm, the left shoulder, the right shoulder, the chest, the stomach, the upper left leg, and the upper right leg. I'll demonstrate this on you. Are you ready?" I nodded.

He put his sword out in front of him, and practically flew towards me at a blinding speed. Before I even knew what was going on, I felt something hit nine parts of my body. I couldn't move; it all happened so fast. I heard my Master speak; he was behind me.

"It's a technique that's so fast, it's almost impossible to dodge or block. I'm happy to say that I've mastered its use."

I was still stunned. 'I barely saw it coming. It was so fast. This is definitely the ultimate technique' I thought.

My Master spoke. "Now it's your turn. Stop my 'Kuzu Ryu Sen' with your own 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.'" I nodded, though it happened in the blink of an eye, I did see how he performed it. I was confident that I knew what to do. I faced my master, unsheathed my reverse blade sword, and readied myself.

I performed the 'Kuzu Ryu Sen' and attacked my Master. He executed the same technique, and I successfully countered each one of his blows. When it was over I collapsed to one of my knees.

This surprised me. 'What happened? Was my technique flawed in some way?' I thought.

As if he was reading my mind my Master spoke. "You're execution was perfect, but when two people use the same technique it boils down to which one is physically stronger. It was only natural that I'd win that bout. However there is a more effective way to counter this technique; you must use the ultimate technique."

I got up and turned to him. I was confused. "I thought this was the ultimate technique."

He smiled. "Now when did I ever say that?"

I looked frustrated. 'You tricked me' I thought. "Fine, then what is the ultimate technique?" I asked.

He smiled. "can't you think of any technique that could be faster than the 'Kuzu Ryu Sen?'"

I started to think. 'What technique is there that could possibly-' suddenly it hit me. I assumed a Battou Jutsu stance.

Hiko smiled. "Good work, Michael. The ultimate technique is indeed a Battou Jutsu technique. It is called the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Heromeki.'" I nodded and readied myself.

My Master now had a serious look on his face. "I warn you, Michael. I will attack you with the 'Kuzu Ryu Sen,' but I won't hold back. If you can't perform the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Heromeki' fast enough, you will die."

My resolve was shaken, but I knew that I had to learn this technique. If I can't learn this technique…then maybe I would be better off dead.

Hiko removed his cape. "Are you ready?" I took a breath, and nodded. Hiko executed the technique.

Time seemed to slow down, and now I wasn't so sure I was ready for this. That's when I heard a voice. _"Michael, I don't want you to die. You have to stay alive."_ Suddenly, everything became clearer. I had to protect my friends. I had to protect my brother. More importantly, I had to stay alive.

Hiko was drawing closer, and I knew it was 'do or die' time. With a shout, I drew my reverse blade sword, and took a step with my left foot, instead of my right. It was a riskier move, but I knew I could do it, and sometimes you have to take a risk if you want to live.

I couldn't recall what happened during the last split second. All I knew was that I was still standing, and my Master was no longer in front of me. I turned around, and saw that my Master was lying on the ground.

I ran over to him and turned him onto his back. That's when I saw that he had a large wound on his chest. It wasn't bleeding, but I knew that it was probably painful. 'If I had used a real sword…' I thought. I shook the thought away. I had to get my Master back to the house, and fast.

* * *

After a few minutes, I was able to get back to the house, dragging Hiko along with me. "Guys, I need some help!" Eiko, Vivi, Zidane, and Dagger walked out of the kitchen towards us.

Zidane spoke. "Michael, what happened to Hiko?"

I didn't have time for this. "Help me get him to the sofa." Zidane nodded and helped me move Hiko into the living room.

We set him on the couch, and Eiko quickly cast a Cura spell. Hiko's wound healed instantly. I was relieved.

Zidane turned to me. "So, what happened?"

I spoke. "he taught me the ultimate technique. I'm now a Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style."

Zidane looked impressed. "Well, congratulations. I take it that's where that wound came from" he said, motioning to Hiko.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was a good thing I wasn't using my normal sword, or…" I didn't have to finish, they got the message.

* * *

After making sure Hiko would be alright, I decided to go to bed. I walked up the stairs, and entered my room. I would use this room when I had to sleep over at my Master's during intense training. I got into bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

I have learned two new techniques

**Kuzu Ryu Sen  
**Part One of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style's Succession Technique; the user attacks the nine vital parts of the body (head, left shoulder, right shoulder, left arm, right arm, left waist, right waist, stomach, and chest) all at once with blinding speed.

**Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki**  
Part Two of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style's Succession Technique; a Battou Jutsu stance that leads with the left leg. Only those who have the will to live can learn this technique. The attacker will attack as normal, and the user will use the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki to defend and counterattack. To acquire it, the inheritor must defend from his master's Kuzu Ryu Sen. The technique is so powerful that usually, masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu die when teaching their students.

I also have a new ability

**Will to Live**

When I'm in critical condition. I take half the damage I would normally receive, and my attacks will deal twice as much damage. Also my speed and overall physical performance increases as well.


	6. Mary

Chapter 42: Mary

_I found myself outside my Master's house. It was early in the evening. The forest was dark, but the sun hadn't set yet. I noticed a light on in the kitchen. I walked over to the window, and peered inside._

_I found myself staring at my past self. Since I was still living in my Master's house, I assumed that I hadn't turned eighteen and inherited my father's house just yet. That's when I glanced over to my left, and noticed the calendar on the wall. I strained my eyes to see the date. Judging by the last day that was crossed off, it was March 24th, 2004, one day before my birthday._

_Something didn't feel right. 'March 24th…why does that date stand out in my mind?' I thought. I shook my head, and turned my gaze back to my past self. He was just sitting there. From the look on his face, I could tell he was thinking about something. I often did that when I was alone._

_Suddenly, the phone rang. I turned my gaze towards the phone that hung on the wall to my right. My past self stood up, walked to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello" I could barely hear him through the glass. "This is he…" That was when I saw a look of concern cross his face. "What? Well what-WHAT?" His eyes flew open. He seemed panicked. "I'll be right there!" I saw him slam the phone on the receiver._

_"Michael, what is it!" I turned, and saw my Master enter the room. _

_I turned my gaze towards my past self. "Master, give me the keys to your car." _

_My Master seemed confused. "Michael, what's goin-" my past self interrupted him. _

"_Now, Master, please!" _

_My Master narrowed his gaze, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his keys. "Fine, here." He threw my past self the keys. He caught them, nodded his thanks, and ran out of the kitchen._

_I ran from the window, and approached the front of the house. I saw the garage door open, and I saw my Master's car come blazing out of the garage. It tore down the driveway and disappeared into the forest._

_Suddenly, I remembered why this day stood out for me. I shook my head "no…not this again." I felt tendrils of pain wrap around me. I started to feel a tear run down my face. "You'll never make it…you couldn't…I couldn't…"_

_Suddenly, I was warped to a town. I looked around, and saw a car speed towards the intersection I was standing near. I realized that it was my Master's car, and I knew who was driving. I shook my head. "No…don't be foolish." It was useless to think like that. This event was already set and done. I saw the car turn sharply, too sharply._

_In that instant, I saw the car go up the curb, and crashed into a lamp post. Glass and debris went everywhere. I collapsed to my knees "NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start, and sat up in my bed immediately. I was breathing hard, I was sweating, and my heart was racing. I rested my head in my hand. It was a dream…it was all a dream, but I knew the events were real.

"Michael, are you okay?" I looked up, and saw Vivi at the door.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm alright. How's my Master?"

Vivi spoke. "He's fine. He should be waking up soon, its morning."

I nodded. "Good…that's good to hear."

Vivi walked into the room. "Michael, are you sure you're okay? You're sweating, and you seem to be out of breath." Vivi walked over to me, and looked at my face. He seemed surprised. "Have you been crying?"

I looked down at him. "What?"

He motioned to my face. "Your face."

I brought a hand up and felt my face. That's when I felt something wet on the right side of my face. I pulled my hand away, and saw that it was a single tear.

I wiped it away, and looked at Vivi. "I'm alright, Vivi. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

He looked worried and curious. "About what?"

I looked at him. "It's nothing…just something I didn't want to remember."

Vivi grabbed my hand. He looked up at me. "Michael, it's alright. It was only a dream. You're safe."

I nodded. "I know, Vivi, thanks."

I could see the smile in his eyes. "You're welcome."

"Guys, breakfast!" It was Eiko.

I smiled at the prospect of breakfast, and tried to forget my dream. Vivi and I left the room and went down to the kitchen.

* * *

When we arrived, I saw that Eiko already had breakfast laid out for everyone. I also saw that Dagger and Zidane were up. Zidane turned to us. "Morning, guys."

I smiled. "Good morning." I sat down at the table, and Vivi sat next to me. Eiko emerged from the pantry, and sat down next to Vivi. All of us ate our breakfast in silence.

* * *

When we were half way through breakfast, my Master walked into the room. I looked at him. "Master, are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling better…though, I am surprised that I don't have any markings from your sword."

I pointed to Eiko. "You can thank Eiko for that. She's the one who healed you."

He nodded towards her. "Thanks."

She smiled. "You're welcome." My Master sat down next to Dagger, and began eating.

My Master looked at us all. "So…are you guys leaving today?"

Zidane looked at him. "I don't see why not." He turned to me. "Unless, you have anything you have to do while you're here?"

I thought about this for a moment. Then, I thought about my dream. I nodded. "Yes, there are a few things I have to do."

My Master looked surprised. "So, what things do you need to do?"

I turned to him. "I need you to drive me to the game store and the florist."

My Master looked confused. "Why do I need to do this?"

I smiled. "I need you to drive me, because I no longer have a license, and I don't want to try my luck twice."

He nodded. "Very well, is there anything else you need to do?"

I nodded. "Yes…I need you to take me to see…her."

My Master looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I think I'm ready, now."

Zidane looked confused. "Who's 'she'? Who are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "I don't wanna talk about it. Let's just say I'll be happy to put this to rest."

Zidane spoke. "We're going, too."

I looked at him, surprised. "No, I me-" he cut me off.

"I want to see more of your world, Michael. We all do." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

I sighed in defeat. "Very well." They all cheered and continued to eat their breakfast. When we were through, we boarded the car, a blue Durango, and left for town.

* * *

Once we got to the town, we stopped by a game shop. Everyone, but my Master, wanted to go in. They all knew the drill, and this time, we had a hat for Eiko. Once inside, everyone went off to different areas. I walked over to the board game area, and found what I wanted. I took the object over to the counter, and paid for it. After that, I gathered everyone together, and we left the store. Once we got in the car, my Master drove us to the florist.

* * *

When we got to the florist's, we all decided to go in. again, everyone went everywhere. While they did that, I bought a lavender colored corsage. After I paid for the corsage, we left the store. We entered the car, and my Master drove us to the next destination.

* * *

He drove up the drive way, and stopped the car. He turned to me. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Yes. I feel as though I have to."

He nodded and I got out of the car. The others decided to follow as well. I walked along the grass, my head down, and stopped when I reached my objective. I looked up at the object. It was a white tombstone. I read the words

Mary

February 28th, 1987-March 24th, 2004

Beloved Daughter

I knelt down near the grave, and traced her name with my finger. "Hey Mary…I'm here." I could feel that the others were behind me.

Vivi spoke. "Michael…what is this?"

I didn't turn to him, but spoke anyway. "It's a tombstone, Vivi. Someone I cared about is buried here."

Zidane spoke. "Who's Mary?"

I just stared at the tombstone. "She…she was my…first student."

Vivi looked at me. "You trained her?"

I nodded. "Yes I did, but I didn't train her in combat. I helped her in school. I taught her, and helped her; mostly with her math. She was a talented artist. I knew that she would be famous some day, but now…" I could feel the tears in my eyes, but I held them back. I had to maintain my composure.

I turned to look at Vivi. "You know, Vivi. You remind me of her."

He looked up at me. "I-I do?"

I nodded. "Yes, when you wanted me to train you; I could see your willingness to learn. It was so much like hers. You are kind, pure, willing to learn…yes, you are like her."

Vivi looked surprised. "Wow, I never…why didn't you tell me this?"

I looked back at her grave. "There was no reason, and besides, mentioning her was always painful for me."

Zidane spoke. "How did she die?" This was the question I hated the most.

"It was her heart. Her…her family…has a history of heart irregularities."

The tears were welling up now, and it was becoming harder to breath, but I continued. "She never…she never…knew. She had…she had so much talent. She was…going to be…an artist…and now…"

Vivi grabbed my hand. "Michael, its okay. You don't have to say anymore."

I spoke anyway. "Her…her mother called me. When she told me…I…I rushed out to see her. I drove too fast…and took a turn to sharply…I crashed into a lamppost and fell unconscious. Some time later, I…woke up in a hospital bed. I…I had no idea how long I was out for. I turned my head…and saw my Master sitting by the bed…looking at me. He…told me what happened. I asked him what day it was…it was March 25th, my birthday." My voice started to waver, but I pressed on.

"My Master…told me that…he received a call from…Mary's mother before he received the call from the police…about my accident. He told me…he told me Mary was…dead. She died twenty minutes before my birthday. Some birthday, huh?" Tears started to stream down my face.

"When my Master told me…I didn't want to believe it. I refused to believe it. Because of my injuries, I couldn't go to her funeral. I never even wanted…to go. I didn't…I didn't want to let her go. She…she understood me…few people ever truly…understood me, and now she's…" I paused.

My Master approached me. "Michael…this is from her. She wrote it before she died. Her mother gave it to me hoping that I'd give it to you." I turned my head, and he handed me a letter. I looked at the cover. The front of it read _'Thank You!'_ I opened it and began to read the letter.

* * *

_Mike,_

_I want to thank you for all the help you have given me. I really needed it. You're a great friend, and very smart. I don't know how you do it, but you know how to teach. You have lots of talent. Take advantage of it. You deserve the world._

_I thank ya, and don't know how I'll ever repay ya. Your kindness has inspired me not to give up on life. I feel like someone, and not invisible. Keep on smiling, and don't forget that everyone needs a friend like ya. You're very fun to be with, and a very sophisticated guy. With all my heart I want to thank you._

_Thank you,_

_Mary_

_P.S. Don't give up! And thank you a million X's again._

* * *

After reading the note, I couldn't hold it anymore. I placed my face in my right hand, and started to cry. I just had to let it out. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, but I couldn't tell who. I was too focused on crying.

I lost track of time after that, but when I stopped crying, it was now Midday. I got up and looked at the others. I wiped my tears away.

I tried to smile. "I'm sorry you guys…I didn't want you to see that. I'm sorry."

Zidane shook his head. "No, its okay, Michael. You cared about her. You can cry as much as you need to." They all nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks you guys. I'm glad you came. I don't know if I could have handled this alone."

Zidane smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?"

I nodded, turned around, and placed the lavender corsage on Mary's grave. 'It's the same corsage I gave you that night, Mary. It was the happiest night of my life…Goodbye, Mary' I thought. Before I left, I began to sing.

* * *

"_When it aaaaaaall begaaaaaaaaan, we knew there'd beeeeeeeee a priiiiiiiiice… Once upooooooooooon a dreeeeeeeeam, we were loooost in looove's embraaaaaaaace. There we fooooound a perfect plaaaaaace. Once upoooooooon a dreeeeeeeeeam."_

"_Once there waaaaaaaas a tiiiiiiiiiiiiime. Like no other tiiiiiime befooooooooore. Hope was stiiiiiiiill an open doooor. Once upooooooooon a dreeeeeeeeeam."_

"_And I was unafraaaaaid. The dream was so excitiiiiing. But now I see it faaade. And, I am here alooooooooooooooone."_

"_Once upoooooooooooon a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeam, you were heeeeaven sent tooooo meeeeeeeeeee. Was it neeeeeeeeever meeeant to beeeee. Was it juuuuuuuust a dreeeeeeeeeeam? Could weeee begiiiiiiiiiiin agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain? Once upooooooooon aaaaaaaa dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam."_

* * *

I stopped singing, sighed, and turned to the others. "Let's get out of here." They all nodded, and we all got into the car.

While in the car, my Master turned to me. "Michael, wasn't there something else you need to do?"

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He looked surprised. "You know what I-" I suddenly realized what he meant, and I stopped him.

"No, I think this will be enough for today. Don't you?"

My Master looked disappointed, but nodded. "Alright, but you're gonna have to do it some time."

I nodded. "I know." We drove out of the graveyard.

* * *

When we got back to the house, I took out the board game I bought, and set it up. Vivi came up behind me, and watched what I was doing. I spoke before he could. "Curious, Vivi?" Vivi didn't seem too surprised that I knew he was there. He was getting used to it.

He turned to me, and nodded. "Yeah, what is this?"

I smiled. "This, Vivi, is part of your training."

He looked surprised. "It is?"

I nodded. "Yes, I've tested your body. Now it's time to test your mind."

Vivi pointed at the board. "With this?"

I nodded. "Yep, this, Vivi, is an old strategy game called chess."

I took the time to explain the rules to Vivi. After that, we decided to try a game. It took about fifteen minutes before I checkmated him. We decided to play again, and this time, Zidane, Dagger, and Eiko decided to watch. I explained the rules to them, and decided to play each one of them. I won each time, and I decided to have them play each other.

My Master walked in, and saw what we were doing. He smirked. "Chess, how weak. Why don't you teach them how to play 'go'?"

Vivi looked at him. "What's 'go'?"

I told him. "It's an ancient Chinese game. It's similar to chess, but it's much more complicated. You could play the game thousands of times, and each time you would use a new strategy."

Vivi nodded. "Oh, so it's harder than this?" he said, pointing to the chess set.

I nodded. "Yeah, my Master likes playing it; probably because he beats me most of the time, but I prefer chess. It's much less complicated, and it still teaches you how you should plan your moves." My Master smirked again, and left the room.

Dagger decided to play Zidane. Zidane won against her, but it was a narrow victory. Eiko decided to play Vivi. Eiko won, but I knew that Vivi let her win. There was quite an opening in her defense that he could have exploited, but he chose not to. I think he just wanted her to feel good. Vivi played Zidane next, and this time, Vivi won. The next match was Eiko and Dagger. Dagger beat Eiko, but, again, it was a narrow victory.

We were having so much fun, we lost track of time. It was dinner time before I even knew it. We sat down at the table, and ate. The others were talking about the game, and I decided to talk with them. My Master decided to stay out of the conversation. During the conversation, Zidane decided that we would leave first thing tomorrow. We all agreed. After we were finished eating, I decided to go to bed.

* * *

It was 10:03 P.M. and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Mary. The chess games had distracted my thoughts, but now, there was nothing to occupy my thoughts besides Mary. That's when I heard my door open.

I looked up, and barely made out the figure who was in the doorframe; it was Vivi. "Vivi, what is it? Can't sleep?"

He nodded. "Yeah, can I stay with you?"

I nodded. "Sure, climb on up." He walked over to my bed, and got up onto the bed. I moved over to give him more room.

He got under the covers and looked at me. "Thanks, Michael."

I smiled. "No problem."

I turned my head from him, and looked up at the ceiling. I could sense that he was still looking at me. I turned to him. "What is it, Vivi?"

He looked worried. "Well, I was wondering…about that girl…Mary?"

I let out a sigh. He stopped talking. I shook my head, and looked at him. "Don't mind me. What about Mary?"

He looked uneasy, but spoke. "Well…I was wondering…did you…love her?"

My eyes widened at that question. I could feel a pain in my heart. I turned my face from Vivi, and tried to regain my composure. His question had caught me off guard. After a few seconds, I looked back at him. "Yes…yes I loved her…and I never had the chance to tell her." I could feel a tear run down my face.

To my surprise, Vivi embraced me. His embrace was warm and comforting. He pulled his head back to look at me. "Michael, don't worry. You comforted me when I needed it, and now it's my turn to comfort you."

I couldn't help but feel touched. I wonder if this is how he felt when I comforted him. I returned his embrace, and pulled him closer to me. "Thank you, my brother…thank you." It wasn't long before we fell asleep. We were both still in each others arms.


	7. Black Mage Village: Deserted

Chapter 43: Black Mage Village: Deserted

I woke up, and saw that Vivi was on top of me. His hat was poking my chin. Vivi was still sleeping peacefully, and his head was lying on my chest. I smiled, I was grateful that Vivi was here for me. Our situation seemed to be reversed. Instead of me comforting him; he was the one comforting me. I knew that I had decided sagaciously when I made him my blood brother.

Vivi started to lift his head up from my chest, and looked at me. I smiled. "Morning, Vivi."

He looked tired, but I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Morning."

I looked at him. "Thanks for staying with me last night. I really needed it."

He nodded. "No problem. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yes, the pain isn't as bad as it used to be, and I'm glad I finally decided to say goodbye." Vivi nodded, and laid his head back on my chest.

After a few minutes, I spoke. "So, Vivi, how did you know that I needed someone with me last night?"

He looked up at me. "I don't know. I just felt like you needed some company."

I embraced him. "Thanks, Vivi. You're a true friend, and I'm proud that you're my blood brother."

He embraced me as well. "You're welcome. You're a true friend, too, and I'm glad that you're my blood brother, too." That made me hold him tighter.

After a few seconds, we let go. Vivi seemed to have an odd look in his eyes. I was curious. "What is it, Vivi?"

He looked at me. "Michael, I was wondering…I know you loved Mary but…did Mary…did she love you, too?" I looked at him.

My mood darkened a bit, but I spoke. "I don't know. She never told me."

Vivi pressed his head against my chest again. "I'm sure she did, Michael. Why wouldn't she love someone like you?" My mood lightened considerably.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Vivi. You don't know how much hearing that means to me."

He looked up at me. "You're welcome."

"Guys, breakfast!" It was Eiko.

I sighed. "Guess we better get up."

Vivi shook his head. "No, just five more minutes, please."

I smiled, sighed, and shook my head. "No, Vivi. We gotta go down, and eat. We'll be going back to Gaia today. We're gonna need our strength."

He looked disappointed. "Ahhhh, but you're so warm."

I smiled. "Come on, Vivi."

He sighed. "Oh, okay." He rolled off me, and got off the bed. I got out of bed as well, and we both went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone was already sitting at the table. Vivi decided to sit next to Eiko, and I decided to sit between him and Zidane. My Master looked at me. "Feeling better, Michael?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad I got that over with at last."

My Master continued to look at me. "What about-" I interrupted him.

"No, I think I've done enough already, and besides, we need to get back to Gaia. We don't have time for any other distractions."

He sighed. "Fine" he said, in an annoyed tone.

Zidane looked at me. "What's he talking about?"

I shook my head. "don't ask. I don't want to do it. Not yet. Besides, we have more important matters to attend to." He nodded and we all continued to eat.

* * *

After we finished eating, we all moved to the backyard. My Master stopped me. "Michael, before you leave, I have something to give you." He removed his cape, and handed it to me. "You are the new master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style. This cape is yours now. You are now Seijuurou Hiko the 16th." I nodded, took the cape from my Master, and put it on. It fit pretty well.

"Thank you, Master."

He smiled and gave me a white bag. "Also, a new battle robe for you, as well as some new clothes. Wear these after you finish your adventure." I nodded and took the bag.

He stopped me yet again. "Also, these are for you as well." He handed me a photo and a large poster board. My eyes opened in surprise when I looked at the photo. It was my Prom photo, and there was Mary, as beautiful as ever. He handed me the poster board "She made this for you. It was her last work." I looked at the poster board, and saw that it was a hand drawn picture. On the corner was the name 'Mary.' It was a picture of us. The pain returned, but it didn't hurt as much. I could bear it now.

I looked at my Master. "Thanks, Master."

He nodded. "You're training with me is over, my apprentice. Now it's time for you to make your own destiny." I smiled, nodded, and turned to the others.

"Are you guys ready?" They all nodded. I nodded and held up my ring. I concentrated on were I wanted us to go. As soon as the picture was clear in my head, I said, "Lindblum, conference room." My ring began to glow, and a white light enveloped all of us. We were falling again. We were going back to Gaia, hopefully.

* * *

After a few seconds, we landed on the floor. I looked around, and saw that we were in the conference room at Lindblum. I got up to my feet, and smiled. "Alright, it worked." I turned to look at the others. "Is everyone alright?" They all nodded, and got back up to their feet.

As soon as Zidane got up, he looked at us. "We better get to the harbor. We're two days late." We nodded, and left the conference room.

As soon as we left the room we heard a big booming voice. "PRINCESS!"

I looked up, and saw Steiner running towards us. He stopped in front of us. "Princess, you're alright!" He turned to Zidane, and his face reddened. "YOU! Was this some trick of yours!"

I intervened. "Steiner, is everyone at the harbor?"

He shook his head. "No, we've been looking for you guys for two days straight." He looked puzzled. "Where did you get that cape?"

I shook my head. "Gather everyone at the harbor. I'll explain everything." Steiner looked confused, but nodded, and left to get the others.

Zidane turned to me. "So, you're gonna tell them?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they have a right to know the truth about me. Besides, if they don't believe me, I know you guys can back up what I say."

Zidane smiled. "Alright, we better head to the harbor." We all nodded, went to the elevator, rode down to the sub-level, boarded the trolley that was going to the harbor, arrived at the harbor, and boarded the ship.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed, and now everyone was on the ship. Freya spoke. "So where were you guys?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you, but it's quite a tale." I told them everything.

When I was finished, all of them were starring at me. Cid spoke. "So…you're from another world?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Freya spoke. "Wow…and all of you were with him?" Zidane, Vivi, Dagger, and Eiko all nodded.

Steiner spoke. "This is…this is incredible."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I believe we have something else we should be doing." They all nodded.

"I'm driving" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to face the person; it was Blank. Zidane spoke. "You're coming with us?"

Blank nodded. "Yeah, I was asked to."

Zidane looked curious. "By whom?"

He smiled. "The boss, of course. But it wasn't his idea."

Cid spoke. "It was mine ribbit ."

While Zidane talked to Blank, I got off the boat to speak with Artania. "Minister, I need to ask you a favor."

He turned to me. "what is it?"

I handed him the white bag my master gave me. I also gave him the photo and Mary's drawing. "Can you put these in a safe place for me?"

Artania nodded. "Of course. I'll do it after you depart."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded as well. "No problem."

"Hey, Michael, we're leaving. Hop on board" said a voice above me; it was Zidane. I jumped onto the ship, and we took off.

* * *

I knew that our voyage was going to take a few days, but I had fortunately brought along the chess set. I challenged Vivi, and we walked into the cabin to play. Freya, Steiner, Amarant, Quina, and Cid decided to watch us. Vivi had improved since the last time he played. His moves were becoming better, but against an experienced player, like myself, he stood very little chance. I had him in checkmate in thirty minutes.

Freya decided to play a game. I told her the rules, and she challenged Vivi. They played for over an hour. During the time, Quina left to go outside on the deck. After a few more minutes, Vivi had checkmated Freya. Steiner wanted to play as well, and he challenged me. I explained the rules to him, and we played a game.

We had only been playing for ten minutes, and I already had him on the ropes. Steiner was trying to make his next move, but was taking his sweet time doing it. Finally, Amarant lost his patience, and moved Steiner's pawn to take my bishop for him.

I raised my eyebrows at the move, and looked up at Amarant. "Good move, Amarant."

He leaned against the wall, and spoke. "He who hesitates is lost."

I nodded. "True…but hesitation can be a good thing. Especially if you think you're walking into a trap." I moved my queen to take the pawn Amarant had just moved. I looked up at Steiner. "Check." After a few more turns, I beat him.

I turned to Amarant. "Taking my bishop was a good idea, but you should've been paying attention to my queen." He didn't respond. Cid decided that he'd play Eiko, who had walked into the room during my match with Steiner. I decided to go out onto the deck.

* * *

I walked up to the railing, and watched the sea. It was midday. We would be at the Outer Continent in another day. I sighed, and turned back to the cabin. 'This is gonna be a long trip' I thought.

* * *

After reaching the Outer Continent we went straight to the Black Mage Village. It still took us a day to get to the forest, and another day to get through the forest. During that time, I continued to train Vivi, and this time, the others decided to help out as well. Zidane and Freya were very helpful during Vivi's training exercises. Eventually, we reached the Black Mage Village.

* * *

When we arrived, I noticed that the entire village was deserted. Vivi came up behind me. "Looks like nobody's here."

I spoke. "I wonder where they went."

Vivi turned to me. "I'm gonna go look around." Vivi ran off.

I knew where he was going. The others arrived as well, and started to look around the village. I decided to follow Vivi to the cemetery.

* * *

When I got there, I saw him talking with Mr. 288. "Where is everyone?"

Mr. 288 turned to him. "They went away with Kuja...two other guys stayed behind. They're probably at the chocobo shack..."

Vivi looked shocked and angry. "Why? Why did they go with him?"

Mr. 288 spoke. "They learned about our lifespan...we can live only for a given amount of time. Kuja said he knew how to extend our life spans, so everyone followed him..."

Vivi shook his head. "He's lying! I bet he's lying! Look what he's done to us. He's been using us, treating us like puppets."

Mr.288 sighed. "Maybe we are just puppets, created to serve humans." Those words shocked Vivi.

My eyes narrowed. "You guys are no puppets. I've already told Vivi as much. I've said it once and I've said it many other times. You guys are no puppets."

Vivi nodded, and looked back at Mr. 288. "Where did they go?"

Mr. 288 shook his head. "I can't tell you that. I can't betray them."

Vivi gave him a look of dislike. "Then why didn't you go with them?" Mr. 288 didn't answer, and turned back to look at the graveyard. Vivi spoke. "You said the two other guys are in the chocobo shack, right?" Mr. 288 didn't respond, so Vivi took that as a yes.

He ran past me, and was heading for the chocobo shack. "Vivi, wait." he kept running. Either he didn't hear me or he decided to ignore me. Before I left to follow him I turned to look at Mr. 288. He had his back turned to me, and showed no intention of turning around. I sighed, and ran off after Vivi.

* * *

When I got to the chocobo shack I heard a 'Kweh' sound from inside the shack. After that a Black Mage opened the door to the shack. He looked excited. "It's born!" That's when he noticed Vivi and myself. He walked back into the shack. Vivi and I followed him.

When I got in, the first thing I saw was the baby chocobo. I looked from the baby, to the two Black Mages, and then to Vivi. Mr. 111 spoke "Finally…" he paused.

Mr. 33 echoed his words "Finally…"

then they both raised there hands into the air. "Hurray!"

Mr. 111 couldn't take his eyes off the chocobo. "I still can't believe it…"

Mr. 33 nodded. "Yeah…"

Vivi spoke. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

Mr. 33 turned to him. "We're here to look after the chocobo."

Mr.111 turned to Vivi now, as well. "At first, we were gonna go with everyone, but someone had to stay behind to look after the chocobo egg, so we stayed."

Mr. 33 spoke. "We kept the egg nice and warm by putting a lot of hay over it." They both turned back to the chocobo.

Mr. 111 spoke, he seemed excited. "I can't wait to show him to everyone."

Mr. 33 nodded and spoke. "They're gonna be so happy."

Mr. 111 spoke "We have come up with a name."

That's when Mr. 33 started rubbing his hands together. "Hey... What's happening to me? I feel strange..."

Mr.111 started rubbing his hands as well. "M-me, too…" After a few seconds, Vivi turned and left the shack. I followed him outside.

* * *

When I left the shack, I saw that Mr. 288 was outside. He had followed us. Vivi spoke to him. "You stayed behind because you were worried about the chocobo egg."

He thought for a moment, and finally shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to follow Kuja because I was so scared of dying. But I couldn't...I felt like I was leaving something important behind."

Vivi spoke. "I need to ask you something?"

Mr. 288 nodded. "What is it?"

Vivi looked uneasy, but spoke anyway. "A-Am I gonna stop pretty soon, too?"

Mr. 288 shrugged. "I don't know...Kuja said the prototype built before us would last longer."

Vivi nodded. "But...I am gonna stop eventually." Mr. 288 didn't answer.

Vivi spoke. "I was really confused when my grandpa died. He told me, 'Vivi, no need be sad.' So I told myself, I can't be sad. That's why I felt confused again when I heard that everyone was stopping around here. I didn't know what to do or what to feel... But when I saw Dagger crying when her mom died, and when Michael cried at Mary's grave, I wasn't confused anymore. I was sad...if I were just a puppet, I never would've felt that way. Mr. 288...Michael is right, we aren't puppets. I know we aren't."

Vivi paused before he continued. "I hate him. I hate Kuja! He's turning everyone into puppets just to kill people! If it weren't for him, I know everyone would understand someday. It's not fair..." he paused.

I couldn't help but smile at what Vivi had said. 'Good, Vivi. I'm glad to see that you finally understand what I've been saying to you' I thought.

Mr. 288 spoke. "Kuja's secret palace is on the eastern side of this continent. It's buried under quicksand. You'll need a ship to get there."

Vivi adjusted his hat, and looked at him. "Thanks."

Mr. 288 nodded. "I hope we can become strong like you someday." Vivi and I left to see the others.

* * *

Zidane looked at us as we approached. " Hey guys, we heard everything. So, Kuja's palace is under the quicksand that's at the eastern part of this continent, huh?" We both nodded. Zidane smiled. "Alright, let's go." We all nodded, and left the Black Mage Village.

* * *

We camped out in the woods, and reached the ship by the night of the next day. I continued to train Vivi during all of this. After we made it to the ship, we sailed to the eastern shore. After we reached the shore, we got off and walked to the desert. It didn't take us long to find the quicksand Mr. 288 was talking about.

* * *

We stood at the edge of the whirlpool. Zidane spoke. "Well, I guess we better get this over with." We all nodded, and prepared to walk into the whirlpool.

I felt someone grab my hand, and looked down to see that it was Vivi. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. We'll be fine." He seemed to relax a bit.

We all stepped into the whirlpool. We were all pulled under. I was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, but I knew that there was no turning back now. I tightened my grip on Vivi's hand, and he tightened his grip on mine. It wasn't long before we were pulled under the sand. That's when I heard a voice. "Huhaha…I knew you'd come, though you took a little longer then I expected. Oh well, everything is going according to plan." That was the last thing I heard before all went black.


	8. The Desert Palace

Chapter 44: The Desert Palace

I woke up, and slowly began to stand. I looked around the area. I was in a round room with one door. I also noticed that Vivi was on the ground next to me. I nudged him. "Vivi…Vivi, wake up."

He woke up, and slowly got to his feet as well. He looked up at me. "Where are we?"

I decided to state the obvious. "We're in Kuja's Desert Palace. We're trapped, and it seems that we have no way out."

He nodded. "So, what are we going to do?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. We're just gonna have to sit tight and wait."

He nodded. "Okay."

I looked at the door, and began studying it. 'I wonder how Zidane's doing. Has he met with Kuja yet?' I thought.

* * *

"Perhaps it's too much for you. I'd better send you with three of your friends just to be safe. Besides, nobody likes to fight against himself." His words confused me. Kuja obviously saw my confusion. "heheh, never mind. Speak their names when you've chosen your partners."

I thought about this for a moment. 'Hmm…who would be good in a place where you can't use magic' I thought. After a few seconds I made my choice. "I want, Freya, Amarant, and Michael."

Kuja shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't release Michael."

My eyes widened. "What did you do to him!"

He shook his head. "I did nothing to him. He's sharing a cell with that puppet of yours. I can't release one of them without releasing the other. If you choose him, you'll have to take both of them. I can't have one of them flouncing about my palace."

I thought about this for a moment. "Fine…then I choose Steiner instead."

Kuja nodded "fine. I shall summon them." He closed his eyes "Freya…Amarant…Steiner… step through the door…proceed to the center of the platform." He opened his eyes, and looked at me. "They're on their way."

After a few minutes Freya, Amarant, and Steiner were teleported into the room. I was glad to see they were alright, but before I could say anything, Kuja spoke. "Spare me the emotional reunion scene, please. Now, go stand with your friends."

I walked over to them, and stood next to Freya and Amarant. I turned back to Kuja. "You better keep your promise, Kuja!"

He nodded. "Of course. You needn't worry one bit." He waved his hand, and we were teleported away.

'I don't trust him' I thought.

* * *

We were waiting for hours. I continued to study the door, and Vivi walked around the room. There wasn't much to do, except entertain ourselves with our own thoughts. After a few minutes, Vivi spoke. "Michael…do you think Zidane will save us?"

I turned to him, and shrugged "I'm not sure. We may have to save ourselves…and the others, of course."

He nodded. "Well, what do we do?"

I smiled "I think I-" a voice from above spoke, cutting me off.

"So, how do you like the special suites I reserved for each of you?" It was Kuja. He continued to speak. "By the way, Zidane is out running an errand for me in return for your safety. But I hate keeping promises...and I so love deceit. So, I thought I would give you a special death to remember me by. My palace is home to a magnificent hourglass. As its sands fall, the floors of your rooms slowly open. Well? Isn't that a fabulous idea? Your lives will be spared if the hourglass is reset. If Zidane comes back in time, that is. Oops, just ten more minutes. Better start praying. Farewell...my sweet, lovable morons. Ahahahahahahaha!" He stopped talking.

Vivi turned to me. He looked worried. "W-what do we do, now?"

I continued to smile. "Don't worry, Vivi. Kuja may think he has us beat, but he underestimates us, and our will to live."

Vivi looked confused. "Will to live?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

He nodded. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

I turned to the door. "I've been studying the door, and I think it's susceptible to heat, but heat alone won't be enough to break this door." I turned to him "Vivi cast a Fira spell, and after that, cast a Blizzara spell. Aim your spells at the door." Vivi looked confused, but nodded.

He cast a Fira spell at the door. It turned red and yellow; a sign that the heat was effecting it. After that, he cast a Blizzara spell. The door froze over, and I saw large cracks form in the door, but it held.

Vivi looked disappointed. I smiled. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll handle the rest." I unsheathed my normal sword, and turned towards the door. I held my sword out in front of me, and executed a "Kuzu Ryu Sen." I stuck the door nine times at once. The force from my attack shattered the door, and the pieces went flying into the air.

I sheathed my sword, and looked back at Vivi. "Well, looks like were free. We don't have time to celebrate, though. We need to save the others." He nodded, and we ran out of the room.

* * *

When we reached the center platform, I decided that we should go left. Once we entered the room. When we entered the room, I noticed a large table that was designed to hold a person down. 'This must be an interrogation room' I thought.

I turned my sight from the table, and saw Regent Cid trying to sneak up to the Hedgehog Pie cage in order to get the key. Without thinking, I spoke. "Regent Cid."

He jumped into the air. The Hedgehog Pie saw him, and roared at him. Cid screamed and jumped onto my shoulder. I smiled, apologetically. "Sorry about that, Cid."

After a few seconds, he jumped off my shoulder and turned to look at us. "Michael, Vivi, what are you doing here? I thought you guys were captive."

I smiled. "We were, until a few seconds ago, but we better save the others." Cid and Vivi both nodded.

I grabbed the key from the cage. The Hedgehog Pie scratched my hand, and I kicked it in retaliation. I walked over to the hourglass, put the key in the keyhole, turned the key which unlocked the wheel, and turned the wheel which reset the hourglass.

I smiled. "There, that should do it. The others should be free now. Let's go." They nodded, and we left the interrogation room.

* * *

When we got to the central platform, I noticed that the others were free. Eiko turned to us. She smiled, mostly at Vivi. "Vivi, you saved us?"

Vivi adjusted his hat, modestly. "I-it was Michael's idea, but I helped out."

I smiled. "Let's just say that without Vivi, my plan wouldn't have worked, but we don't have time for this."

Cid nodded. "He's right. I heard from two Black Mages ribbit that there's some kind of trap up ahead. They said you basically just have to turn them all on, whatever that means ribbit . Let's hurry!"

I nodded. "Let's go guys. We can't rely on Zidane this time, follow me." They all nodded, and we ran out of the room

We ran up a flight of stairs, and emerged into an extravagant chamber. 'Wow…I can say one thing about Kuja…he's got good taste in decorations' I thought.

* * *

We ran off, but before we left the room I lit the candelabra that was to my left. It activated a bloodstone that was behind me. I walked over to the bloodstone, and a voice spoke to me. "Faithful paladin, extract the power to nullify elemental properties from the ring." The bloodstones light diminished, and in its place, was a 'Promist Ring.'

Eiko spoke. "What was that about?"

I turned to her. "Well, I'm guessing that this must have something to do with this trap that Cid told us about. I'm guessing that the more bloodstones we activate, the better our chances of getting out of here will be." Everyone nodded. I decided to give the ring to Eiko. After that, we moved on.

* * *

We eventually reached a large room that had statues blocking our way. There were three unlit fire pits around the statues. I lit one of them and the stained-glass window disappeared. I lit another torch, and heard something else happen over on the other side of the statues. I turned to the others. "Vivi, Eiko, I need you two to go through that window I just opened and see where it leads." They nodded and ran off.

After a few seconds, I heard Eiko. "Michael, where on the other side of the room. There are three torches here, too. Should we light them?"

I spoke. "Yeah, light all of them."

She spoke. "Okay."

After a few seconds, I saw the window reappear on my side. I spoke. "What are you guys doing over there?"

Vivi spoke. "We lit all the torches, and the window on our side reappeared."

I spoke. "Ours did, too."

He spoke. "Maybe we should extinguish the torches over here?" I looked around my area, and noticed something.

I spoke. "No, wait; there's a torch on my side that isn't lit yet. Keep your torches lit."

He spoke. "Okay."

Cid was the closest to the torch. "Cid, can you light the torch?"

He nodded. " Ribbit leave it to me." He hopped over to the torch, and lit it. As soon as he did, there was a blinding flash of light. I shielded my eyes from the light. After a few seconds, the light vanished. I opened my eyes, and saw that the three statues that had impeded our path had disappeared.

Vivi spoke. "What was that flash?"

I spoke. "Our three statues disappeared, but there's another set of statues that are blocking the way. We'll see if we can get rid of them, too."

Vivi spoke. "Okay."

I walked into the center of the room, and saw that there were three more torches. Dagger, Quina, and I each picked one to light. Quina decided to light the one that was closest to the statues. Dagger decided to light the one that was near where the other statues previously were. I decided to light the torch in the center of the platform.

As soon as Dagger and Quina lit their torches, there was another blinding flash of light. After the light faded, I looked over, and saw that the other set of statues was gone. We were now reunited with Vivi and Eiko. They walked over to join us. I turned back to the torch I had to light, and lit it.

I turned to my left, and saw that the stained-glass that was impeding our way out of this room had disappeared. I turned around, and noticed that I had also activated a bloodstone. I walked up to the bloodstone, and inspected it. I heard the voice again. "Faithful paladin, extract magic from the chain." The bloodstones light diminished, and in its place was an 'Anklet.' I took the 'Anklet.'

I decided to give it to Quina. "Here Quina, I hope you can use this." I handed her the 'Anklet.' She took it, and put it on.

She nodded her head. "Thank you, Michael. I so happy."

I smiled, and turned to the others. "Alright, let's keep going." Everyone nodded, and we moved on to the next room.

* * *

We were in a hallway that had statues of angels, and in front of each of them, there was a candle. The only thing that was weird was that there were three candles, and only two of them were lit.

I walked over, and lit the other candle. As soon as I did, a bloodstone appeared. I inspected the bloodstone, and heard the voice again. "Faithful paladin, extract the strength to resist from the armor." The bloodstones light diminished, and in its place was 'Shield Armor.' None of us could wear the armor, but I took it anyway. I had a feeling that it would come in handy later. After I retrieved the armor, we moved on.

* * *

We walked up a flight of stairs, and found ourselves on another walkway. Vivi noticed a candelabrum on our right, and lit it. As soon as he did, the stained-glass behind us lit up. After that, we moved on.

* * *

We found ourselves in a library. There was a giant stained-glass window that was blocking our way. We looked to our right and noticed another candelabrum. Sighing, we lit the candelabrum, and a flight of stairs appeared near the bookcase; it lead to the third level. We climbed the stairs, and found another candelabrum. 'What's with Kuja and these candle puzzles?' I thought. We walked over there, and lit the candelabra. This caused the bookcase behind us to rise up; revealing a hidden passageway.

* * *

I decided to check it out. I walked through the door, and found a bloodstone. I inspected the bloodstone, and the voice spoke again. "Faithful paladin, extract the power to dodge from the bracers." The bloodstones light diminished, and in its place were two 'N-Kai Armlets.'

I found this odd. 'Why are there two?' I thought. I put one on my arm, and I felt the words of a spell enter my mind. I reached out my hand, shouted "water," and successfully cast a Water spell. I was surprised. 'Well, guess that's one more spell to add to my repertoire' I thought, happily. I turned back, and reentered the library.

* * *

The others walked up to me. Vivi looked curious. "What did you find?" I held up the other 'N-Kai Armlet,' and handed it to Vivi.

I smiled. "This is for you, Vivi." Vivi looked surprised, and put the bracelet on. I looked at the others. "Come on, we still need to get out of here." They nodded, and we moved back down the stairs.

* * *

We decided to go to the second floor of the library. On that floor, we found another candelabrum. I lit the candelabra, and the bookcase rose up; revealing another hidden passageway. We all entered the passageway, and found ourselves on a walkway. We ran up the stairs, and found another candelabrum. Vivi lit this one, and the stained-glass image behind us lit up. We continued to run up the stairs, and found yet another candelabrum. Eiko lit this one, and a stained-glass image appeared behind us. After that, we went back to the library, since we couldn't go any further.

* * *

Once inside the library, we went down to the main floor, and lit the candelabra down there. This caused the bookcase down here to rise up as well. Quina spoke. "I see what in there." Before any of us could say anything, she ran through the passageway.

* * *

After a few seconds, the large stained-glass window that was blocking our way lit up. Quina came back, and saw the change. She looked at me. "What this mean?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but maybe…" I walked over to the stained-glass. I moved my hand towards the glass, but, to everyone's surprise, my hand went through the glass. I pulled my hand out, and saw that it was unharmed.

I looked at the others, and smiled. "I'll see you guys on the other side." I stepped through the stained-glass, and emerged to find myself in a hallway. I turned around, and saw the others emerge from the stained-glass as well.

I smiled. "Well, shall we get going." They all nodded, and we continued our journey.

* * *

We entered the next room and saw two statues; an angel, and a devil. There's a candle on each side of the two statues.

Vivi spoke. "What do we do here?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with these two statues." I noticed a doorway, and decided to go through it. The others followed me. We found ourselves on a walkway that lead to the other side of the room we were just in. We walked down the walkway, and into the room. I immediately noticed a candle under a painting. I lit the candle, and the painting became illuminated. There was an inscription on the frame. It read…

_Dead spirits seduction_

_Dare not follow those of evil. Strive to follow those of good._

Eiko spoke. "what does that mean?"

I turned to her. "I think it means that we should have the devil follow the angel." I looked over at the candles. I walked over to the one on the angels' right. I lit the candle, and saw that the light caused the statue to cast a shadow of an angel flying to the left.

I smiled, and turned to Vivi. "Vivi, can you go over there and light the candle on the right side of the devil statue."

He nodded. "Okay."

Eiko turned to him. "I'm going with you."

Vivi looked at her, and nodded. "Okay, sure." They ran through the doorway, and were heading to the other side of the room.

I saw them emerge from the other doorway. Vivi walked over to the statue, and lit the candle on the statues right. The light cast a shadow of a devil, and it was following the angel. As soon as Vivi lit that candle, a stairway of light appeared out of thin air. It led to the upper level.

I smiled. "Good work you two, but I wanna try something before we go up those stairs." I walked over to the other candle, and lit it. As soon as I did, the staircase vanished, but I saw that a bloodstone had been activated. I walked over to the bloodstone, and inspected it.

I heard the voice again. "Faithful paladin, extract the power to dodge magic from the shield." The bloodstone's light faded, and was replaced by a 'Venetia Shield.' I picked it up.

I smiled, and looked over at Vivi and Eiko. "You guys try that, and see what happens." They nodded, and Eiko lit the other candle. Sure enough a bloodstone was activated. Vivi walked over to the bloodstone. I saw the light from the stone diminish, and Vivi took something from where the stone was.

I spoke. "What did you get?"

He spoke. "A 'Black Hood.'"

I nodded. "Alright, now let's get that staircase back." They nodded and Eiko extinguished the candle on the left side of the devil. Dagger extinguished the candle on the left of the angel. After that was done, the staircase appeared again. Dagger, Quina, Cid, and I ran over to the other side of the room. Once there we rejoined Vivi and Eiko, and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Once we reached the top of the stairs, I could see a lone candelabra in front of us. We ran over to the candelabra. I reached out to light it, but then I heard a voice. "Intruder alert. Defense system activated. Initializing automatic countermeasures. Transferring from observation to attack mode."

We looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Eiko spoke. "That wasn't Kuja's voice."

I nodded. "Yeah…whoever you are, show yourself!" That's when a huge stone slab fell from the roof; it was Valia Pira. Cid hopped away from us, and gave us room to fight. We readied our weapons, and prepared for battle.

* * *

Before the battle started, Valia Pira spoke. "Enhancing defense systems. Detecting active bloodstone…failed to disable Elemental Attacks…Magic Power enhancement failed…Defense enhancement failed…Evasion enhancement failed…Magic Defense enhancement failed…Magic Evasion enhancement failed…enhancement through bloodstones failed."

Quina looked at me. "What he talking about?"

I looked at her. "He's probably talking about those stones that we picked up. They must've been able to boost his power, but since we took them, he doesn't get his power boost."

Eiko spoke. "That's fine with me. Let's get him!" We all nodded, and charged at the thing.

* * *

I jumped into the air, executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen," and brought my normal sword down on Valia Pira. My strike managed to chip a piece off of it, but it didn't do much else. I landed on the ground, and retreated back to the others. 'Guess I'm gonna have to use my magic' I thought. I was about to cast a Water spell, but I stopped as soon as I saw a red aura surround it. It had cast a Reflect spell.

"Guys stop; he just cast a Reflect spell." They turned to me.

Vivi spoke. "Well, what do we do now?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, thanks to the 'Reflect Ring' Mr. 288 gave me, I have a Reflect spell on me all the time."

Eiko smiled. "Oh, so we can…" she paused.

I smiled. "Fire away!"

Vivi cast his newly learned Water spell at me. It bounced off my shield and struck Valia Pira. The water proved very effective against Valia Pira. I decided to cast my own Water spell as well. I cast the spell on myself, and the shield reflected it towards Valia Pira. My spell proved almost as effective as Vivi's own spell.

Eiko summoned Fenrir. Fenrir made his appearance, but this time, the big stone monster didn't show up. Instead, Fenrir charged at Valia Pira, and jumped into the air. That's when he launched a wind attack at Valia Pira. It was Fenrir's "Millennium Decay 1000 Year Gust" attack. A tornado surrounded Valia Pira. After a few seconds, the tornado disappeared, and so did Fenrir. Eiko's attack proved devastating to Valia Pira.

I turned to Dagger. "Dagger, summon Leviathan and finish this." She nodded and prepared to summon Leviathan. Suddenly, something happened to her during her spell. I sighed when I saw this. The summoning had failed, Dagger couldn't concentrate.

Valia Pira took advantage of this, and cast a Thundaga spell on Quina. A purple mist formed above Quina. Then a huge bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck her. After the initial strike, multiple bolts of lightning jumped up from the ground to continue electrocuting her. After the assault, Quina fell to the ground, and for a brief moment I thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to face Valia Pira.

In retaliation for its attack I cast an Aera spell on myself. The spell bounced of my Reflect spell, and went towards Valia Pira. My spell proved more effective against it then I had though it would.

I turned back to Dagger. "Dagger, try and summon Leviathan again, please." She nodded, and tried again. This time, Leviathan made his appearance. I saw the huge tidal wave heading straight for us. Instinctively, I braced myself for impact. I noticed the others do the same, but to my amazement, and utter relief, the tsunami passed right through us. I turned, and saw Valia Pira take the full brunt of the wave. After the water from the attack receded, Valia Pira began to fall apart.

It spoke. "Terminating defense system." It began to sink into the ground, and electricity started to erupt from where it was burying itself. After a few seconds Valia Pira was gone.

* * *

I turned to the others. "Good job, everyone." They all nodded and I walked over to Quina. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a hi-potion, uncorked it, and poured it into Quina's mouth. She got up, instantly.

She looked around. "Where big stone?"

I smiled. "Dagger took care of it."

She nodded. "Oh, okay." I turned to the candelabra, and saw Cid light it. As soon as he did, the floor on the central platform began to glow.

Eiko spoke. "I guess we walk onto the glowing floor." I nodded, and we all stood on the floor. As soon as we did, we were teleported somewhere else.

* * *

After a few seconds, we reached our destination. As soon as we got off the teleporter, I saw Freya, Amarant, and Steiner. I walked up to Freya. "Freya, where's Zidane?"

She looked surprised to see us. "He went forth to Kuja's domain alone. By what means did you escape?"

I spoke "well-" Eiko cut me off.

"There's no time! We gotta go stop Zidane!" I nodded in agreement, and ran off towards Kuja's domain. I felt that the others were following me.

* * *

I ran through the door, and saw Zidane talking to Kuja. I heard Kuja speak. "Well, will you hand it over or not?"

I ran into the room. "Don't give it to him, Zidane!" Zidane spun around, and saw me as well as everyone else. He looked shocked.

He turned back to Kuja. "So, who's inside this cage?"

Kuja looked surprised by our arrival, but he quickly regained his composure. "Oh dear, I wasn't expecting this. That's right, the ones inside are fake! But don't think you've won yet."

Zidane looked confused "what do you mean?" Kuja just laughed.

* * *

"Aaa! Leave me alone!" the voice came from outside the room.

We all turned towards the door. Zidane spoke. "Eiko!"

That's when we heard another voice. " Rrrrribbit! I'll protect you!" it was Cid.

We heard another voice after that. "What a freak! This frog can speak!" it was Zorn.

Another voice spoke. "Frog that goes squish, you'll make a fine dish!" it was Thorn. After that we heard the sounds of battle.

After a few seconds we heard " R-Ribbit " Cid had lost.

Zidane kicked the ground. "Aw man." Kuja lifted his hand, and retrieved the Gulug Stone from Zidane with his magic. We all turned to him.

He spoke. "I wanted to finish you off after getting the Gulug Stone and killing all you friends...instead, I'll just take the girl. I hope we meet again." He walked over to the teleporter and escaped.

Zidane ran over to the teleporter, and tried to go after him, but it wasn't responding. "Arrg! It won't respond."

I spoke. "Zidane, he probably escaped to the Hilda Garde 1."

Zidane nodded. "Let's get him." We all ran out of the room, and took the teleporter to the docking bay.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, we noticed that we were too late. Kuja had taken the ship, and escaped. We ran out of the hanger bay, and saw the Hilda Garde 1 flying away from us. Zidane looked at the retreating ship. "Dammit! He got away!"

Cid spoke. "We can still follow him on the Blue Narciss."

Zidane turned to him. "Great minds think alike! Let's go people!" We all nodded, and quickly made our way back to the ship.

* * *

As soon as we got on the ship, we began chasing the Hilda Garde 1. We followed it to what I would consider the polar region of this planet or close to it. The air started to get cold, and there were a few icebergs in the water. We saw the Hilda Garde 1 descend near a temple like building.

Blank spoke. "He headed towards some weird looking structure."

Freya turned to him. "Is there something beyond there?"

Zidane spoke. "What the hell is Kuja up to…? Why did he take Eiko?"

I turned to him. "He's probably after her for the same reason he was after Dagger. Her Eidolons."

Zidane nodded. "I think you're right, Michael. That's probably why he took her." Dagger looked deeply troubled by this.

Zidane turned to her. "Don't worry, Dagger...we're not gonna let him have his way. Kuja's got a lot to answer for."

* * *

A few minutes later, we docked at the beach of the Lost Continent. We got off the ship, and approached the structure that Kuja had landed near. Thankfully, the cold weather here was slightly more bearable then the cold in the Ice Cavern. After a few minutes of walking, we entered the temple of Esto Gaza.

* * *

I have a new spell

**Water**

A spell that causes water damage to the target/targets.


	9. Mount Gulug

Chapter 45: Mount Gulug

As we entered Esto Gaza, Vivi tripped. I helped him back up to his feet, but the noise attracted the attention of a man. He looked at us with slight dislike. "What do you beggars want? You are in a holy place. Keep the noise down." He looked at Vivi "hmph! Just like the other pointy-hats. No manners at all."

I was irritated. I've only just met this guy, and already I can't stand him. I decided that it would be better not to speak. It wouldn't do me any good to argue with him.

Zidane spoke. "Hey, mister, what did you just say? Have you seen some guys that look like my friend here?" he asked, motioning to Vivi.

The guy looked offended. "How dare you address me so! I am the priest of Esto Gaza, the holy place in which you stand. Mind your tongue, child. Are you in league with that brazen crew?"

'You may say your holy, but that is no excuse for being stuck up' I thought.

Zidane spoke. "Tell me where they went! Was there a little girl with them? My friend's life is in danger! Tell me what you know, now!"

The bishop looked annoyed. "All life is equal. The living will return to the stars. Through the Path of Souls of the Shimmering Island."

This confused Zidane. "What are you talking about? Didn't the black mages have a girl with them?"

The bishop spoke. "I just watched them. Besides, they didn't do anything wrong." He told us what happened.

"They barged in, hundreds of them! So, that was the dreaded black mage army... They headed straight for Mount Gulug without even looking at me."

Zidane looked curious. "Mount Gulug?"

The bishop nodded. "An enormous volcano that went extinct in the days of old. Legend has it that a race of great moles once lived within the caverns. But that was very long ago. No mortal has entered those depths ever since the entrance was mysteriously sealed. They passed through here and went straight to Mount Gulug."

Zidane spoke. "And? What about the girl?"

He nodded "Oh, yes. One of the black mages carried a little girl, too."

Vivi looked at Zidane. "That's gotta be Eiko!"

Zidane nodded. "Well, now we know! We gotta get to Mount Gulug!"

Vivi spoke. "I'm going, too! I wanna save Eiko. I think everyone will understand."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah. They can't let Kuja control them forever!"

I spoke. "I'm going, too."

Zidane nodded. "Alright. Dagger, you wanna come, too." She nodded.

I turned to Zidane. "Let's shop before we go into the mountain."

Zidane nodded. "Good idea." We went to the store in Esto Gaza.

* * *

At the store, we bought as much as we could afford; which was quite a bit. The best thing we bought though was an 'Octagon Rod' for Vivi. I also bought an item that I hadn't noticed or heard of in the game; a 'Gale Armlet.' I put the armlet on, and felt the words of two spells enter my mind. I smiled When I realized what spells were I must have learned; Aerga and Thundaga. I also bought what was called a 'Tide Armlet.' I put it on and heard the words to two more new spells enter my mind. The spells were Watera and Waterga. After buying our supplies, we went to Mount Gulug.

* * *

When we got inside the mountain, I looked down to try and see the bottom. I knew Eiko was down there somewhere. We had to hurry. We decided that four of us should go, and Zidane chose Vivi, Dagger, and myself. While we walked, I felt something large fly above us. I looked up, but saw nothing. I knew that it wasn't my imagination. I knew we had to tread carefully.

Eventually, we reached a well. Zidane started to turn the handle. We waited, but the barrel wasn't going down. Finally, after all of us turned it at once, the barrel descended down the well. We grabbed onto the rope, and climbed down to the lower levels. As soon as we reached the bottom of the well, we saw that we were trapped. That was until two Red Dragons broke through the wall. We readied our weapons, and prepared to fight.

* * *

Since we were in an enclosed space, the dragons couldn't fly. Also, with there large size, they had quite a disadvantage. I wondered if these two were the stupid ones of the flock.

I turned to Vivi. "Hey Vivi, wanna try another combo spell?" Vivi nodded, and I told him what to do. "You ready?" He nodded. I smiled, and cast a Water spell on the first Red Dragon.

The Red Dragon was now submerged in a large orb of water. While he was trapped in my Water spell, Vivi cast a Thundaga spell on the dragon. The water conducted the electricity, and it electrocuted the Red Dragon. After a few seconds, my spell dispersed, leaving behind the Red Dragon's charred, twitching carcass. I knew that it wasn't going to get up.

I turned to see how Zidane and Dagger where doing. I frowned at what I saw. Zidane was engaging the Dragon, and Dagger was trying to offer support. Something was distracting her, and keeping her from helping Zidane, and it was Zidane who was paying the price.

After a few seconds, Zidane was backed into a corner. The dragon reared up, and prepared to strike Zidane. Vivi and I both cast a spell at the Dragon. Vivi cast a Blizzaga spell, and I cast an Aerga spell. Both our spells hit the dragon, and it turned its attention on us.

It opened its mouth, and unleashed an Aerial Slash attack at us. Vivi and I both jumped into the air, and managed to avoid its attack. While in the air, I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen Zan," and aimed for the Dragon's head. Before my attack hit, the dragon pulled its head back. I hit the ground instead, and quickly rolled away before it could attack me, but the dragon never attacked me.

I looked up, and saw that Zidane had plunged his 'Angel Bliss' into the dragons back. That's why it pulled its head back. I quickly executed a "Ryu Sho Sen," and targeted the Dragon's exposed neck. I successfully decapitated the dragon. Its headless body slumped to the floor, dead.

* * *

Zidane took his 'Angel Bliss' out of the Dragon's back, and hopped off the dragon. He smiled at me. "Michael, Vivi, thanks for the save."

I nodded. "Hey, no problem."

Dagger walked up to Zidane. She looked apologetic. Zidane turned to her. "Its okay, Dagger. You did all that you could." She still looked ashamed.

I turned to look at the hole those dragons made in the wall. I noticed a path. I turned to Zidane. "Hey, Zidane. Those Dragons opened a path for us." Zidane turned to see what I was talking about.

Once he saw it, he smiled. "Alright guys, let's go." We all nodded, and walked down the newly opened path.

* * *

As we walked on, Vivi looked over the edge. His eyes opened wide. He turned to us. "Guys, its Eiko! Kuja and the Black Mages are there, too!" We looked down, and saw Eiko, Zorn, Thorn, Kuja, and some Black Mages. Zorn and Thorn were performing some kind of ritual.

Zidane spoke. "That must be the extraction spell!" Dagger looked alarmed, and tried to run off to save her by herself. Zidane stopped her. "Wait, Dagger!" Dagger turned to him. Her face was a mix of concern, sorrow, and anger. Zidane spoke "I know. We know how you feel."

I spoke. "Zidane, if we don't get down their soon, I'm pretty sure that the extraction spell will kill her."

This alarmed Vivi. "I won't let him do this!" He ran off down the pathway. I quickly followed him. I sensed that Zidane and Dagger were following us as well.

* * *

We got to the bottom of the stairs, and were about to enter the room, when there was a blinding flash of light. The light was too bright. I quickly shielded my eyes. When the light dimmed, I saw Eiko standing in the room, the bodies of Zorn and Thorn at her feet. We rushed into the room.

* * *

Vivi ran up to Eiko. "Eiko, are you okay?"

She turned to him, and nodded. "I'm alright. Mog saved me... I never knew that Mog was an Eidolon. She always looked after me... disguised as a Moogle. Even though... even though she was weak... She fought her best to protect me." She looked really down.

I spoke. "So that's what that flash was." She nodded.

That's when Mog's ribbon fell into her hands. Eiko looked at it in surprise. "Mog's ribbon…Mog…"

Vivi put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Eiko. A part of Mog will always be with you."

She turned to him. "You're right. Thanks, Vivi." That's when she embraced him. Vivi looked surprise. I couldn't help, but smile. I looked at Zidane, and saw that he was smiling, too.

This scene was soon ruined. "How can that-" I looked up, and narrowed my eyes; it was Kuja.

'You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?' I thought.

"That Moogle went into a Trance?" he said. Zidane and the rest of us got our weapons out.

Kuja saw us, but he wasn't too concerned about us. He continued to speak. "So...an eruption of anger against one's surroundings induces a complete Trance! It's not the will to live, nor is it the desire to protect another!"

I spoke. "I hardly think Mog protected Eiko out of anger."

He obviously wasn't listening to me. "That means...I simply need a powerful soul, even if that soul is not my own! No, wait..." that's when a look of realization crossed his face. "And it can be found there!" He began to laugh.

Zidane spoke. "Kuja! What are you plotting?"

Kuja turned to us. "I'm done with you."

Vivi looked angry. "W-wait a minute!" Vivi ran at Kuja, but was repelled by a force field that formed in front of the two jester's bodies.

I spoke. "Vivi, you can't face him on your own."

Kuja spoke. "Don't worry, I hear these twins put on quite a good show. Of

course, they're really not twins at all." Kuja walked out of the room.

Vivi spoke. "Wait! What about the Black Mages?" Vivi ran off after Kuja.

I tried to stop him, but Zorn and Thorn's bodies were starting to move. Slowly, they got back up, and began to merge into one. There one body began to grow to giant proportions. When it was over, the two jesters were now one large, inside-out, two-headed monstrosity. They had become Meltigemini. I unsheathed my normal sword, and sensed that the others had done the same.

I knew I had to end this fight, and fast, before it could unleash its Viral Smoke attack. I quickly looked for a good target. My eyes settled on the blue gem in its chest. Since Zorn and Thorn were now a monster, I could kill them. Merging into one was, in my opinion, the last mistake they would ever make.

* * *

I jumped into the air, executed a "Kuzu Ryu Sen," and hit eight areas around his chest. On the ninth hit, I plunged my sword into the gem on its chest. It screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. I didn't remove my sword till it stopped breathing.

* * *

After I was sure that it was dead, I pulled my sword out of its chest, cleaned it off, sheathed it, and hopped of its body. I looked at the others. Zidane spoke "wow, Michael. You made short work of that thing."

I nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to end the fight as fast as I could." Our conversation stopped when Vivi entered the room along with two other Black Mages. I saw that he had a depressed look on his face.

Zidane turned to him. "Vivi, where's Kuja? Did he get away?" that's when he noticed Vivi's depressed look. Zidane looked concerned "Vivi?"

Vivi spoke; his voice was filled with sorrow. "Everyone knew he was lying...but they still followed him. He said that our life spans can't be extended, and that we were fools for believing him."

Zidane looked shocked. "What! Kuja said that?"

I narrowed my eyes. 'Damn you, Kuja' I thought.

One of the Black Mages behind Vivi spoke. "I-I'm so sorry...for all I've done..."

Zidane spoke. "You guys don't have to apologize." He turned to Vivi. "Where are the others?"

He pointed behind himself. "They were so shocked to hear it; they're all sitting down over there." He looked indecisive. "Michael, Zidane! What am I supposed to tell them?" I felt so bad for Vivi.

The Mages behind him left. Vivi turned to leave as well. Zidane stopped him. "Hey, Vivi, where're you going?"

He turned to look at him. "All I can do...is just sit with them." His voice was covered in hopelessness. He walked off.

I walked off after him. Zidane stopped me as well. "Michael, where're you going?"

I turned to him. "I'm gonna go and sit with my brother. If I can offer him even a little comfort, I will." I turned from him, and walked off after Vivi.

* * *

I walked into the room, and noticed all the Black Mages that Kuja had deceived were sitting around the room, brooding. The sight depressed me. I could feel the hopelessness in the room. I walked among the mages, and found Vivi. He wasn't too hard to spot, besides, I could feel him.

I walked over to him, and sat down next to him. He looked up at me "What are you doing here?"

I smiled sadly. "What? I can't be with my brother?"

He looked away from me. "Why are you here?"

I spoke. "Because I want to be here. I want to help you."

He shook his head. "You can't help us."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I can try."

He turned and looked at me. I could see the sorrow in his eyes. I knew that even though he knew Kuja was lying about being able to extend the Black Mages life spans; he probably couldn't help but hope that it was in some way true. Now, those hopes were shattered. I couldn't help it, I embraced him. He accepted my embrace and returned it.

We sat there holding each other for a few seconds. Finally, I spoke "Vivi, I want you to promise me something."

He looked up at me. "What is it?"

I smiled. "I want you to promise that you'll always be there for me."

Vivi nodded. "Sure, I promise, and will you always be there for me?"

I nodded. "Yes, Vivi, I will. I promise." This lifted his spirits, and he buried his head in my chest again. I smiled and held him closer.

After a few seconds, I spoke. "Hey, Vivi, you want me to sing?"

He looked up at me, and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled, and began to sing.

* * *

"_Maaaaaay iiiiiiiiit beeeee an evening staaaaaaar shines doooooown upooooon yooooooooou. Maaaay iiiiit beeeee when darknesssss faaaaaaaalls youuuuuur heaaaaaaart will beeeee truuuuuuuue. Yooooou waaaalk a loooonleeeeey roooooad. Oh, how faaaaaaar you arrrrrrre frooooom hoooooooome."_

_Mooooooooooornieeeeeeeeeee utuuuuuuulieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Belieeeeeeeve and you willlllllll fiiiiiiiind youuuuuuuuur waaaaaaaay. Moooooornieeeeeeeeeee alantieeeeeeeeeeeee. A proooooooomise liiiiiiiiives withiiiiiiiiiiin yooooooou nooooooow._

_Maaaaay iiiiit beeeee the shaaadoooows caaaaaaaall will flyyyyyyyyyyy awaaaaaaaay. Maaaay iiiit beeee yooooou jouuuurny ooooooooon toooo liiiiiiiiight the daaaaay. When the niiiiiight is ooooveeeeercooooome you may riiiiiiise toooo fiiiiind the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun._

_Mooooooooooornieeeeeeeeeee utulieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Belieeeeeeeve and you willlllllll fiiiiiiiind youuuuuuuuur waaaaaaaay. Moooooornieeeeeeeeeee alantieeeeeeeeeeeee. AAAAAAA proooooooomise liiiiiiiiives withiiiiiiiiiiin yooooooou nooooooooooooooooooow."_ I stopped singing.

* * *

I looked at Vivi. He seemed a lot better. I smiled. "Remember,Vivi, a promise lives within you now." He smiled, and let go of me.

He spoke "I will, if you remember that a promise lives within you, too."

I smiled, and nodded. "I will remember, Vivi, I will."

That's when I noticed that all the Black Mages in the room were looking at us. One of them spoke. "Wow. That was a great song." I smiled at the praise.

Another mage spoke. "You two are brothers?" I nodded. That was when Vivi and I were bombarded with many other questions. By the time we answered all of them, Zidane entered the room.

He spoke. "Guys, we gotta go back to Lindblum! We found Cid's wife!"

I yelled from across the room, "Okay, we'll be there!" Vivi and I quickly arranged all the mages into nice neat rows.

* * *

After that we marched out of the room, joined up with Zidane and the others, marched out of Mount Gulug, Marched to Esto Gaza, met up with the rest of the group who were waiting for us there, marched out of Esto Gaza, and marched back to the Blue Narciss.

* * *

When we boarded the ship, Vivi and I decided to play some chess. The other Black Mages watched us play, and a few of them decided to play as well. I explained the rules to them, and they gave it a try. I beat each one of them, and decided to let them play against each other. I smiled as I watched them play. I also saw Vivi play a few games. He won each one, and I had to admit, he was getting better at planning his next move.

* * *

Before we went to Lindblum, we stopped off at the Black Mage Village to drop of the Black Mages. After that, it only took us a few days to get to Lindblum Harbor. When we finally got into the castle, I decided to rest for a bit. Oddly enough, I was feeling strange, and this strange feeling has been with me since I returned to Gaia. It was probably nothing to worry about.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is Enya's "May it Be." The first time I heard this song was at the ending credits for the movie _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_.

I have four new spells

**Aerga**

A spell that causes major wind damage.

**Thundaga**

A spell that causes Major lightning damage.

**Watera**

A spell that causes moderate water damage.

**Waterga**

A spell that causes major water damage.

Vivi and I have a new combo attack.

**Water/Thunder**

Either Vivi or myself cast a Water spell, and after it is cast, either Vivi or myself cast Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga at the spell. The water conducts the electricity, and instantly fries anything in the water sphere.


	10. Lindblum: Nightmares

Chapter 46: Lindblum: Nightmares

After a few hours, a guard woke me up. He told me that Cid had summoned us to the conference room. I got out of bed, and made my way towards the conference room. On the way, I ran into Vivi and Eiko. They turned to me.

Vivi spoke "hey, Michael. Cid wants to see us."

I nodded "yeah, I know. Come on, let's go together." They nodded, and we went off to the conference room.

* * *

We turned out to be the first to enter the conference room. When I walked in, I immediately noticed that Regent Cid was human again. I also noticed Lady Hilda was here as well.

I bowed my head to the regent. "Regent Cid…I see you're wife has changed you back."

He nodded. "Yes, she has. Gwok!"

Vivi, Eiko, and I both gave him an odd look. The regent looked slightly embarrassed. I smiled. "I see there are a few things you need to get used to."

He nodded "indeed, Ribbit!"

I sighed, and walked up to the table. Vivi stood next to me, and Eiko stood next to him.

* * *

After a few minutes, everyone else, except Zidane and Dagger, had arrived. There expressions at seeing the regent were much like my own. They all took their spots around the table, and waited for Zidane and Dagger to show up.

* * *

Finally, after a few more minutes, Zidane showed up. He took one look at Cid, and spoke. "Who's that guy?"

Freya and I both spoke at the same time. "It's Regent Cid."

Zidane looked shocked. "WHAAAT?"

Cid chuckled. "Still hasn't got any manners. Ribb-" He caught himself. He tried again "Ahem! Still haven't learned your manners!"

Zidane smiled. "You can stop the frog-talk now."

Now, Cid looked embarrassed, and angry. "S-Silence! Ribbit!"

Zidane shrugged his shoulders "oh well."

Cid shook his head "Ugh... I didn't gather you all to talk about that."

Hilda spoke "I called for this meeting to tell you about what I learned while in Kuja's captivity. It may provide a hint about where he may be. Listen carefully."

Steiner looked around the room. "I don't see the princess. I shall look for her." He left the meeting to go find Dagger.

Cid continued to speak. "I will begin constructing Hilda Garde 3. The Blue Narciss will be used for its construction. Now, Hilda will tell you the rest." He turned to his wife "Hilda?" After that, he left the room.

After he left, everyone turned their attention towards Hilda. Zidane spoke "So? What did Kuja discuss with you?"

Hilda spoke "Some parts of story may be hard to believe, but please hear me out." she paused before she continued. "Kuja plans to use this world as a means of acquiring an even greater power."

Zidane found this curious "Greater power? What would he do with it?"

She shrugged "I don't know...he indicated that he wasn't of this world."

To her surprise, the others didn't seem too shocked by this. She spoke "well…I thought you'd find that news alarming."

I smiled. "It probably would be more alarming to them, if they didn't already know that I'm from another world, too."

This surprised Hilda. "You're from another world as well. Tell me, what do you call your world?"

I spoke. "My world is called Earth."

She shook her head. "That's not where Kuja is from. He calls his birthplace Terra."

This intrigued Zidane. "Terra, huh...?

Hilda spoke "This Terra seems to be connected with a place called the Shimmering Island."

Zidane spoke "I don't know where Kuja went, but maybe we can find him if we go there..." he paused.

Hilda spoke "Unfortunately, you can't get directly to Terra from the Shimmering Island."

"Of course you can't" it was Amarant who spoke. We turned our attention to him. He continued to speak. "Everyone would've discovered this 'other world' by now if it were that easy."

Zidane spoke. "So, what do we do?"

Hilda smiled. "I'll tell you. The gateway that connects the two worlds is sealed, but Kuja said there is a place where the seal can be broken."

Zidane turned to her. "Where's that?"

She spoke. "He said it's an old castle located in the northern area of the Forgotten Continent. An explorer left a record of his trip to this particular castle on the Forgotten Continent. If I remember correctly, he wrote that the cliffs were too steep to explore. Other than that, very little is known about the Forgotten Continent." She paused "Well, since this castle doesn't have a name, let's call it Ipsen's Castle."

Zidane pondered this for a moment. "Ipsen's Castle, huh...? Yeah, we don't know anything about the world beyond our continent..."

Hilda spoke. "That's all I heard. You may find a clue if you go to Ipsen's Castle."

Eiko spoke "Did you ask Kuja about all of this?"

She shook her head. "These are all things he discussed voluntarily. He became very impassioned as he spoke... And he volunteered information without even my asking. He probably thought telling me his plans wouldn't affect his grand scheme."

Amarant nodded. "He's right. His power is great, and we're at a disadvantage."

Vivi was angered. "But I can't forgive Kuja! He toyed with my friends' lives!"

I looked at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. Kuja will pay for what he's done."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, and now we know where we need to go. The problem is getting there. I guess we'll have to wait until Cid finishes building Hilda Garde 3"

Steiner suddenly ran into the room. We all turned to him. He looked at Zidane "Zidane! I bring troubling news!"

Zidane looked worried. "What? What now?"

He spoke. "I cannot find the princess! I've looked all over Lindblum! The members of Tantalus aided me in my search, but…" he paused.

Zidane thought about this. "She's not in Lindblum?" Suddenly, a look of realization crossed his face. "Then there's only one place."

Steiner looked surprised. "Do you know where she is?"

He nodded. "I think so." He turned to us "you guys wait here in Lindblum. I'll be right back." He ran out of the room.

Steiner looked at me. "What does he mean 'wait here in Lindblum?' Where's he going?"

I smiled. "He's going to the only other place where Dagger could be."

He looked at me. "Where is that?"

Vivi eyes lit up in understanding. "He's going to Alexandria."

Steiner looked surprised. "Alexandria, but-"

I spoke. "She's the princess of Alexandria. I think she just wanted to go there to sort out her thoughts. If anyone can find her there; it's Zidane."

Hilda spoke. "Michael is right. We must wait here for Zidane to return. In the mean time, you can all stay here at the castle." I turned to her "thank you Lady Hilda." After that, we all left the conference room.

* * *

Freya, Amarant, Steiner, and Quina decided to go into town. Eiko, Vivi, and I decided to stay at the castle. I still wasn't feeling all that well, so I let Vivi hang around with Eiko, while I got some rest. I entered the guest bedroom, got into bed, and quickly fell asleep._

* * *

"Well, doctor…how is he?" I turned, and saw my past self. I looked about fifteen years old. That was when I noticed the area I was in. It was a waiting room. I was at a hospital. I turned back to my past self. I noticed that my Master was there as well. They were talking to the doctor._

_The doctor spoke "well, his condition is serious. I'm afraid there's not much we can do. He's not going to pull through." _

_My past self seemed distraught. "There has to be something you can do? You have to do something for him!" _

_My Master turned to him. "Michael, calm down, remember your training." My past self quickly regained his temper. _

_He turned to the doctor. "Can I see him?" The doctor nodded. That was when the scenery changed._

_I found myself in a patient's bedroom. I turned, and noticed my past self, the doctor, and my Master standing at the side of a bed. I hesitantly walked over to the bed, and saw who was in it. I already knew who it was, but I had to see him. There he was…my father was lying in the hospital bed._

_My past self forced himself to smile. "Hey, dad…how are you feeling?" _

_He looked up at him, and tried his best to smile "…terrible." He turned to look at the doctor. "Well, doc…how long have I got?" Everyone turned to the doctor._

_The doctor sighed, "well, given how quickly the cancer has spread, I'd say you have about…a month tops."_

_My past self's eyes widened. "A MONTH!" Everyone cringed, even me. _

_My father spoke. "Michael, calm down." _

_He turned to him. "Calm down? Calm down? You're lying there in bed, dying, and you want me to calm down!" _

_My father's voice grew stern. "Michael, that's enough. If I'm to die…so be it." _

_My past self was surprised. "But…you can't…you can't die…I don't wanna be alone." He lowered his head._

_My father grabbed his hand, and tried to smile. "Michael, you're not alone. You have Hiko. He'll look after you when I'm gone." This didn't help him. _

_He shook his head, and looked up at him. "But dad, Hiko is my Master. He's not my father. He can never fill your place." His voice was starting to break slightly. _

_My father tightened his grip. "Be strong, Michael. You must be strong." My past self looked away from him._

_The doctor cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him. "Well, there is something I must ask you, Robert." He turned to my father. _

_My father spoke "what is it?" _

_The doctor spoke. "Well, you have a choice. You can either go home or you can stay in the hospital. It's your choice." _

_My father spoke immediately. "I'll go back home. If I'm gonna die, then I'd rather die in my own bed at home." _

_The doctor nodded. "Very well, I'll have the nurses come and get you ready." He turned to my past self and my Master. He spoke "if you two could please wait outside." They nodded, and walked to the door. Before my past self left, he glanced back at the bed. After that, he left the room._

_I walked out of the room as well. When I got out into the hall, I saw my past self leaning his back against the wall. He was pinching his forehead with his thumb, index, and middle finger. I could tell that he was deeply troubled. _

_My Master looked at him. "You know, you can cry, Michael."_

_He looked up at him and shook his head. "No…I'm afraid if I start…I'll never stop." _

_I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I did my best to hold them back. I held them back before, I could do it again. _

_That's when I felt a strange presence near me. The scenery changed, and now I was in the middle of a black void. "Hello…is anyone here?" That's when I felt that strange presence again. I turned, and saw part of the darkness move towards me. Every fiber of my being screamed at me to run, so…I ran._

* * *

"Master Vivi, Mistress Eiko, Lady Hilda told me to inform you two that dinner is ready." After those words, my stomach growled.

Eiko turned to me, and smiled. "I guess someone's hungry." I adjusted my hat, and tried to hide the fact that I was embarrassed.

The guard spoke again. "I need to find Master Michael. Do you two know where he is?"

Eiko nodded. "Yeah we know, but don't worry, we'll go get him." The guard nodded, and left.

Eiko turned to me. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go find Michael." I nodded, and we ran off to the guest room.

* * *

When we got there, we found Michael lying in one of the beds on the second floor of the room. He was sleeping peacefully. Eiko walked over to him, and shook him. "Michael, wake up, dinner's ready." He didn't wake up.

Eiko shook him harder. "Michael, get up." He still didn't wake up. Eiko grabbed him with both her hands, and shook him as hard as she could. "MICHAEL, WAKE UP!" I cringed, and covered my ears. Eiko sure was loud. To my surprise, Michael was still asleep. Eiko was just as surprised as I was. "What's up with him? I can't believe he slept through that. That usually always works."

I walked up to him. He was still sleeping peacefully. I was starting to get worried. 'Did he go unconscious again?' I thought. I turned to Eiko. "What do we do?"

She looked at me. "I'm not sure…I think we better tell the others." I nodded, and we ran out of the room. We quickly made our way to the conference room.

* * *

We ran through the doors, and everyone looked at us. Freya spoke. "What took you guys so long?" She looked around, and noticed that someone was missing. She looked at Eiko. "Where's Michael?"

Eiko spoke. "He's still asleep."

Amarant turned to us. "So, wake him up."

I spoke "We tried, but he won't wake up. Eiko yelled in his face and everything, and he's still asleep."

Amarant looked slightly surprised. "He slept through her yelling…he must've been tired."

Eiko's temper flared up at those words. "What was that?"

I didn't have time for this. Michael could be in trouble, and we were just standing here doing nothing. I had to do something. After a few more seconds of Eiko and Amarant bickering, I've had enough. "STOOOOOP!"

Everyone turned to me. Everyone had a shocked expression on there face. I felt bad for causing a scene, but I shoved that thought aside. "Michael is asleep, and he won't wake up, and were here doing nothing instead of trying to help him. He could be in trouble."

Steiner nodded. "You're right, Master Vivi. We should awaken Master Michael. It wouldn't be right to start eating without him."

I smiled. "Alright, let's go wake Michael up." Everyone, even Amarant nodded. We made our way back to the guest room.

* * *

When we got there, I saw that nothing had changed. Michael was still asleep. I was really starting to worry about him. Amarant spoke. "Well, let's get this over with." He walked over to a flower pot near the bed, pulled the flowers out, and threw the water that was in the pot at Michael. The water hit Michael in the face…but he didn't wake up.

This surprised Amarant. He turned to me. "You guys weren't kidding. That should've woken him up for sure."

It's official, now I am worried. 'Michael, what's wrong with you' I thought.

"Can I help?" I turned around, and saw Doctor Tot walk up the stairs towards us.

I sighed in relief. "Doctor Tot you're here. When did you ge-actually, never mind. Michael's asleep, and he won't wake up. We've tried everything, but he won't wake up."

Doctor Tot thought about this for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "let me see him." We moved out of the way. Doctor Tot walked over to him. He opened one of Michael's eyes, and looked at it. Eventually, he closed Michael's eye, and turned to us. "Michael appears to be in a coma."

This surprised all of us. Freya spoke. "A coma? Zidane was in a coma when we escaped from Alexandria. He was badly injured, so it didn't surprise me, but…how is Michael in a coma? He seems fine."

Tot nodded. "Yes, I agree."

He turned to me. "Do any of you know what happened?"

I spoke. "Michael said he wasn't feeling well, so he came in here to rest. That was the last time Eiko and I saw him before we found him like this."

Tot thought about this for a moment. "Well…I'm not sure. The only thing I can think of is that his brain won't let him wake up yet."

I was troubled by this revelation. "When will he wake up?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years." My eyes widened in surprise. Tot spoke "There's nothing we can do. He'll wake up when he wakes up."

After a few seconds, Amarant spoke. "Well…I'm going back to dinner." He turned around, walked down the stairs, and walked out of the room.

Steiner was angry. "That heartless wretch!"

Freya turned to him. "I know, but as Doctor Tot said, Michael will wake up when he wakes up."

Steiner nodded "yes, I suppose..."

I looked at Michael, and turned to the others. "You guys go back to dinner. I'm gonna stay here."

Freya looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Michael's never left my side when I needed him, and I'm not gonna leave his side either."

Freya nodded. "Very well, Vivi, I think Michael will be safe in your care." Freya turned and left.

Steiner smiled at me. "Watch out for him, Master Vivi."

I smiled. "I will, don't worry." Steiner turned, and left as well.

Tot walked over to the stairs, and turned to me. "Take care, Vivi." I nodded, and he left s well.

Quina looked at me. "You take care of him. I make him something yummy when he wake up." I nodded, and Quina left as well.

Eiko turned to me. "I'll bring you some dinner after I'm finished, okay?"

I nodded, and smiled, though she couldn't see it. "That'd be great. Thanks Eiko." She smiled, and left the room.

I turned back, and looked at Michael. I walked over to him, and put my hand against his face. My glove grew wet, as it absorbed the water on his face. I decided to dry him off. 'Michael, don't worry. I'll watch over you while you sleep.' I thought.

* * *

45 minutes later, Eiko came down, and gave me some dinner. She decided to stay with me, and keep me company. Hours passed, and Michael still hadn't woken up yet. Eventually, sleep took over for me as well. I fell asleep on the ground._

* * *

I woke up and found myself on the floor. I got up, and looked at Michael's bed…he wasn't there. Startled, I looked around. He wasn't on the second floor. I moved over to the balcony and leaned over. He wasn't on the second floor either. I ran down the stairs, and ran out of the room._

_When I got out into the hall, I walked over to the main area. I still couldn't find him. I decided to head up to the conference room. I went to the elevator, and rode it to the top floor. I got off the elevator, and approached the conference room. Before I entered the room, I felt a dark presence behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing. The only thing I saw was a few shadows. I shrugged, and walked into the conference room._

_I entered the room, and found myself in a large ballroom. I knew this wasn't the conference room, but something told me that I'd find Michael here._

_I walked around, there were couples dancing everywhere. Eventually, I saw Freya. She was dancing with Amarant. They looked at me, and waved. I nodded at them, and moved on. Eventually, I turned towards the stage, and saw Dagger and Zidane on stage. They were singing. I also noticed that Steiner was in the orchestra pit and was playing the tuba, and Quina was playing the trumpet. I found the sight odd._

_I turned from them and continued to walk around the ballroom. Eventually, I found Eiko. She was sitting at a table, and since a dirty plate was near her, I guessed that she had just eaten. She looked up at me, but said nothing. She just stared at me. I was confused. "What is it, Eiko?" She yawned, and her hand accidentally knocked her plate off the table. It hit the ground, and shattered. Eiko didn't seem bothered by this. I gave her one last look and turned away from her._

_During my wandering, I felt a familiar presence, and turned around. I finally saw him. I saw the dancer's move away from him trying to avoid dancing into him. He was walking towards me. I was so relieved to see him. He was awake, and he was smiling. Michael was alright. I couldn't help, but smile as he approached me._

_As soon as he was seven feet in front of me, the lights dimmed, the music stopped, and the dancers disappeared. That's when I saw a shadowy figure emerge from behind Michael. I saw a glint of metal, and saw the point of a sword emerge out of Michael's chest. Michael cried out in pain. My eyes widened in shock. "MICHAEL!"_

_That's when the shadowy figure retracted the sword from Michael's back. Michael fell to his knees. I was rooted to the spot. I was too stunned to move. He looked at me, and extended his hand out towards me. I extended my hand towards his as well. Our hands were getting closer to each other. _

_From the look on Michael's face, he was in great pain. "Vivi…" he managed to gasp out. That's when I saw blood trickle out of his mouth. I was scared, I had to do something. I had to help him. That's when I saw his eyes roll into the back of his head, and he fell to the ground. Our hands never touched._

_He laid there, face down on the ground. A pool of blood quickly formed around him. He was dead. _

_My body was shaking. Tears were streaming down my face. I was shocked and terrified. I looked up at the figure who did this to him. _

_The figure approached me. It still held its bloody sword. I couldn't make out its features, but I saw its eyes. They were glowing red. It looked down at me. "Stay away from him, boy" It said, in a sinister voice. Suddenly, all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I quickly realized I had been sleeping on the ground. 'Michael!' I thought, urgently. Eyes wide, I quickly got up to my feet, and looked at Michael's bed. He was still there. I sighed in relief. 'My gosh, I was so worried, but what was that dream. Well, at least Michael's safe. Maybe it was just a dream' I thought.

I heard a noise to my left, and turned around. I relaxed, it was just Eiko. She was sleeping in a chair that was set up next to Michael's bed. I looked over at the table, and saw the remains of our food. We never brought the dishes back.

I turned to the window. It was light out. 'It must be morning' I thought. That's when I heard Eiko yawn. I turned, and saw her stretch her arms out. That's when her hand knocked one of the plates off the table. It fell to the ground, and shattered. My eyes widened in shock.

Eiko was shocked out of her sleep, and looked at the shattered plate. "Oh, no!" she got down, and picked up the pieces.

I was rooted to the spot. 'It's just like in my-' I turned to look at Michael. 'Please, wake up soon Michael' I thought.

* * *

Michael didn't wake up that day, nor did he wake up the next day. All of us were worried about him, me most of all. Ever since my nightmare, I haven't left his side for a second, well…except to go to the bathroom, but I always held it as long as I could. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

The others tried to get me out of the room by telling me that they'd watch him, but I wasn't going to leave him. I hadn't told any of them about my dream, not even Eiko. Eiko decided to stay with me in order to keep me company. I could tell that she was worried about me. I was grateful, but the thing is…I'm not the one she should be worried about. If she only knew…

* * *

"_You cannot escape." I was running through a graveyard. I was running from an unseen assailant. I don't know why I was running, but I knew I had to keep running. "You cannot escape." It was that voice again. It wasn't the Angel of Music, and it wasn't anyone else I knew, but I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to turn around. I had to keep running._

_Eventually, I tripped over a lose stone in the ground, and fell in front of a grave. I looked up, and saw, to my shock, that it was Mary's grave. "You cannot escape." I got up, and ran again. I could feel a dark presence behind me. It was threatening to swallow me whole if I stopped._

_Suddenly, I tripped again, and fell in front of a large mausoleum. I looked up, and realized where I was. I heard the voice again. "You cannot escape…your past." I couldn't resist anymore. I turned around to face what was behind me._

_There was nothing there, but endless darkness. That's when I noticed that the darkness was growing. I couldn't move. I wanted to run, but my legs weren't responding. I could feel all my techniques slip away. For the first time in a long time…I was defenseless._

_That was when I felt another presence, behind me. I turned to see a great light appear over the mausoleum. The light kept the darkness at bay. I heard a voice from the light. "Miiiiiiiiiiichaaaaaaaaeeeeeel" it was him. Suddenly, all went black._

* * *

I woke up, and saw that I was still in the guest room. The sun was still out so I must not have been asleep for too long. Still, I felt fully rested. I tried to get up, but felt something on my chest. I tilted my head, and saw that Vivi's head was on my chest. By the sound of his breathing, he was asleep.

He wasn't the only one who was there. Eiko was sitting in a chair, next to my bed. She was asleep as well. I was beginning to wonder what was going on, when Vivi's head turned towards me. He slowly opened his eyes.

He looked surprised "Michael, you're awake."

I nodded "yeah, I am." He quickly wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised.

He turned his head to Eiko. "Eiko, Michael finally woke up!" Eiko's body shifted, and she opened her eyes.

She looked at me. "Oh, Michael you're awake. We were all worried about you."

I was still puzzled. "What do you mean worried? I told you guys I was gonna go rest."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, we know, but most people don't sleep for three days straight."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Three days…are you serious?" They both nodded.

Eiko spoke. "Yeah, we tried to wake you up for dinner, but you wouldn't get up. After trying a few more times, Vivi and I ran up to the conference room, and told the others. They came down, and tried to wake you up, too; nothing worked. Eventually, Doctor Tot came over to see what was wrong with you. He said that you were in a coma. He said he had no idea when you'd wake up."

I just sat there and tried to process all of this. Eiko spoke "When you wouldn't wake up, Vivi decided to stay here with you until you did. I decided to stay here, too, just to keep him company. Vivi never left this room once, well, except for bathroom breaks, but he never went out to eat at all. I had to bring him his food while he waited for you to wake up."

I smiled. "Vivi, Eiko, thanks for staying with me. I'm sorry I worried you guys."

Vivi shook his head. "No, it's okay. You really had us worried, though. But you're fine now. That's all that matters." He tightened his embrace.

I looked down at Vivi. He was holding me pretty tight. It was almost as if he was afraid that if he let me go, I'd float away or something. He looked up at me, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. That wasn't the only thing I noticed. His eyes also held a deep distress. Something wasn't right.

I turned to Eiko. "You better go tell the others that I'm awake, Eiko." She nodded, and ran out of the room.

* * *

With her gone, I looked down at Vivi. I spoke. "Vivi, can I get up?"

He looked up at me, and nodded. "Sure." He let go of me, and I got out of bed.

As soon as I got out of bed, I knelt down to his level. I gave him a serious look. "Vivi, something is bothering you. I can feel it. Tell me, what seems to be troubling you?"

Vivi seemed uncomfortable. "well…uh…hm…" To my surprise, he hugged me again. That's when I felt my shoulder grow wet, he was crying. He pulled away from me, and looked at me. Tears were streaming down his face. Now I knew something was bothering him.

I tried again once he calmed down. "Vivi…what's wrong?"

He looked uneasy. "Well…I had a dream, and you were in it. You were walking towards me, and a shadowy figure emerged behind you."

I nodded "well…what happened?"

He seemed upset again. "It…it killed you, right in front of me." His body started to shake. I quickly embraced him, and let him cry on my shoulder again. That's when I noticed Freya walk up the stairs. She noticed us, and I quickly shook my head. She got the message, and went back down the stairs.

With that out of the way, I turned my attention towards Vivi. He looked up at me. I spoke "Vivi, it's alright. It was just a dream."

He shook his head. "But it felt so real...and Eiko…when you were still unconscious…she yawned, and knocked a plate onto the ground, and it shattered! The same thing happened in my dream! Michael, I couldn't do anything! You were gone before I even knew it! I don't- I don't want you to die! I-I" His body was shaking all over.

I was really worried. I've never seen him in such bad shape. I tightened my embrace. "Look, Vivi, I'm not going to die. I'll be more careful. Don't worry, I won't leave you." He continued to cry on my shoulder. I decided to try something. "What else happened in your dream?"

He stopped crying for a brief moment. "Well…Ferya was dancing with Amarant, Quina was playing a trumpet, and Steiner was playing a tuba." He started to laugh a little at this. I smiled and laughed a little myself.

His body stopped shaking. He was starting to calm down. I tightened my embrace further "Vivi, I'm sure everything will be alright. Don't worry about this dream."

After a while, he pulled away from me. He seemed much better. I smiled at him. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. "Yeah…thanks, Michael. I really needed that."

I smiled, and placed my hand on his shoulder "anytime, Vivi." That's when a mischievous grin crossed my face.

Vivi looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. "What is it, Michael?"

I looked at him. "Well, since I was out for three days, that means that your three days behind in your training."

Vivi's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

I shook my head. "I am serious, Vivi. Besides, your training might help take your mind off your nightmare."

He hesitantly nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

I smiled "that's the spirit, Vivi! Of course you're going to have to train three times as hard." Vivi seemed dispirited by this, but was willing to do anything to take his mind off his nightmare. We began training.

* * *

After three more days, Cid finally finished the Hilda Garde 3. That was fortunate, since Zidane and Dagger had returned.

* * *

Before I boarded the ship, I saw Dagger and Zidane approach me. I smiled when I saw them. "Zidane, Dagger, good to see you finally made it back." I noticed Daggers new haircut. "I see you cut your hair, Dagger. You look great."

She smiled. "Thanks."

My eyebrows rose. "So, you can talk again?"

She nodded. "Yes, I've decided that I really want to stay with you guys."

I smiled. "That's good to hear. We better board the ship." They nodded, and we boarded the ship.

* * *

After a few minutes, the ship took off. I stayed outside on the deck close to Vivi and Freya. I could feel that Vivi was looking at me from time to time. He was still worried. I didn't blame him. If I had a dream and he died in it, I'd be worried too. In a half hour, we reached Ipsen's Castle. 


	11. Possessed

Chapter 47: Possessed

After a few minutes, we touched down on the ground. As soon as we touched down, we disembarked from the ship. We approached Ipsen's Castle.

Zidane spoke. "Is this the old castle Hilda told us about? What a strange looking place... Like it's upside down or something."

I spoke. "It looks like half the castle is right-side up and the bottom half is upside down. Kind of like a mirror image. I wonder how they built it like that."

Zidane nodded. "Well, anyway, I'll take three of you along with me. The rest of you should secure the area." We all nodded, except Amarant.

Amarant walked towards Zidane. "Hey, Zidane."

Zidane turned to him. "What's up, Amarant?"

Amarant spoke. "I work alone. Always have, always will. I don't know why you bother carryin' dead weight all the time."

Zidane shrugged. "What's your point?"

Amarant spoke. "I'm sayin' working alone beats working in a team any day, and I'm gonna prove it. Hilda said there's some key here to break the seal, am I right?" He nodded. Amarant smiled "Let's see who finds it first. I'll be going by myself, of course."

Steiner looked furious. "Amarant! You selfish, ignorant fool!"

Zidane turned to him. "Calm down, Rusty."

Steiner looked taken aback. "b-but…" he paused. Zidane thought about Amarant's request.

Finally, he nodded. "Okay. I don't know what you're thinking, but if that's what you want, it's okay by me."

Amarant looked surprised. "Well, aren't you an agreeable fellow? Well, see you later." Amarant ran into the castle.

Freya spoke. "Are you sure about this, Zidane?"

Zidane shrugged. "What can I do? I can't change the way he thinks. Let's get going, everyone! We'll beat Amarant at his own game!"

Eiko spoke. "So, who are you taking with you?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "I'll take Freya, Dagger, and Michael."

I shook my head. "I'm not feeling well, Zidane. I'd only slow you guy's down." During the flight, I started having those weird feelings again, but this time, they felt more subtly. Last time, it was more direct.

Zidane nodded his head. "Alright…Rusty, come on." Steiner nodded, and joined Zidane, Freya, and Dagger. After Zidane had made his selection, they ran off into the castle.

That's when I remembered something important about the castle. I wanted to tell Zidane, but he and the others had already left. I sighed 'oh well, they'll figure it out. I'm sure' I thought.

Vivi turned to me. "You're not feeling well, again?"

I nodded "Yeah, I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit under that tree" I pointed towards the tree. "Wake me when the others get back, okay?"

Vivi nodded. "Sure, you just take it easy, and try not to sleep through three days straight, okay?"

I chuckled at this. "I'll do my best." I turned to the tree, but stopped momentarily.

I turned back to Vivi. "Oh, I almost forgot. I want to give you something, Vivi." I took the 'Reflect Ring' off, and handed it to him.

He looked surprised. "Why are you giving me this?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure. I just feel like it's a good idea to let you borrow it for a while." He nodded, and put the ring on his finger. A red aura surrounded him. The aura quickly disappeared.

Vivi looked up at me "thanks, Michael." I nodded, walked over to the tree, sat down, leaned against it, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I watched Michael walk over to the tree. As soon as he sat down, and leaned against the tree, I could tell that he had fallen asleep. I couldn't deny that I was worried about him. It wasn't just the nightmare I had; I've been noticing changes in him that indicated that something was wrong.

Ever since we left Earth, he's been tired constantly. On a few occasions, I also saw him grip his head as if he had a headache. I don't know what's happening to him. I don't even know if he's really that aware of it, but I feel something changing inside him, but…whatever it is, it seems to be more prominent when he's asleep. I could do nothing, but hope that he would be alright.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and saw that it was Eiko. "You doing alright, Vivi?"

I nodded "yeah, I'm fine…I'm just…" I turned back to look at Michael.

I heard Eiko sigh behind me. "You're worried about him, aren't you?" I nodded, and turned to her. She was wearing a 'White Robe.'

I was surprised. "Where did you get that?"

She pointed to the stairs that lead into the castle. "I found a chest behind the stairs. This was in it. I think it looks cool, what do you think?"

I smiled. "I think it looks great."

She smiled at me. "Thanks." I nodded, and turned my attention back to Michael.

She walked up to me, and stood beside me. "You care about him, don't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother. He looks out for me. He teaches me. He guides me, but I wonder if he knows that I'm looking out for him, too."

Eiko nodded. "I'm sure he knows, Vivi. You guys wouldn't be so close if he didn't know that you looked out for him, but I want you to know something, too?"

I looked at her. "What?" That's when she kissed me on the cheek. I was shocked.

She smiled. "I want you to know that I care about you, too." She walked away from me.

As she walked away, I couldn't help but smile. I could feel a weird sensation in my stomach. I was either feeling a weird emotion, or it could be indigestion.

_

* * *

"And that's your lesson for today." Shortly after that, the bell rang. I spoke. "Alright everyone, have a great weekend, no homework for this weekend." That got a few cheers. The students quickly filed out from the classroom._

_I sat down in my chair, and sighed. It had been a rough week; both for students, and teachers. I leaned back in my chair, and starred at the ceiling. 'Just three more weeks before summer vacation' I thought. I knew that even though I was looking forward to it; I couldn't help but feel some sadness as the summer quickly approached. I wanted to keep teaching my students. If only I had more than fifty minutes a weekday to teach them, I'm sure that all of them would understand the fundamentals of linguistics._

_Suddenly, there was a knock at my door. I turned my head to see who it was. The figure walked into the room. I smiled when I saw who it was; it was Vivi. He looked up at me. "Hi, Michael, how'd your lecture go?" _

_I smiled. "It went alright, as far as I can tell." _

_He nodded. "That's good to hear." Realization crossed his face. "Hey, don't you have to be at the theater? I thought you were playing the lead in the play?" _

_I nodded. "That's right, are you and the others coming to tonight's showing."_

_He nodded "yeah, we'll all be there. We'll be cheering for you." _

_I smiled "thanks." He nodded, turned, and left the room. As soon as he left, I gathered my things, got to my car, and drove to the theater._

* * *

After an hour, Zidane and the others exited the castle. I was happy to see that Zidane had beaten Amarant at his own game. 'That'll teach him to be arrogant' I thought. I walked up to him "you came out first, Zidane!"

Zidane looked puzzled. "What about Amarant?" None of us said anything. Zidane spoke. "He was waiting for us at the top and left as soon as we got there! I thought he took off! Is he still inside...?" He turned to us. "You guys wait here. I'm gonna go look for him." Before anyone could say anything, he ran back into the castle.

Eiko spoke. "Why would Zidane risk his life to save that jerk?"

I turned to her. "I guess it's because that's the way he is. I don't think he'd leave any of us behind."

Eiko thought about this. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I smiled, and turned to look at Michael. He still seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

_

* * *

The performance was over, and I had to say, everyone did spectacular. I was in my dressing room. I knew that Vivi was going to be here in a few minutes, so I decided to just wait for him._

_After a few minutes, Vivi finally arrived. I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Michael, you did great." _

_I smiled. "Thanks, Vivi. I'm glad you liked it." _

_He walked up to me. "The others and I are going out to dinner. You wanna come along." _

_I smiled "sure, I just need to get ready. I'll meet you guys out there." He nodded and left the room._

_I changed out of my costume, and put on more casual clothes. I decided to wear a blue T-shirt with brown shorts. As soon as I was finished dressing, the lights went out. I looked around in confusion. 'Must be a power outage' I thought._

_That's when I felt a dark presence. I was beginning to feel uneasy. I decided that it would be best to leave, and catch up with the others. I walked towards the door, and put my hand on the handle. That's when I heard a voice echo through the room. It was menacing yet musical._

_**

* * *

"IIIInsolent boooy, this slaaaaaave of baaattle. Baaaaaasking in yooooour glooooooryyyyyyyy. IIIIgnooorant foooool, this braaaaave, young Black Mage. Shaaaaring in myyyyyy triuuuuuuuuuuuuumph."**_

_I knew who it was, and began to sing as well_. _"AAAAngel I heeeeeear you speak, I listen. Staaaaaaay by my siiiiiiide, guiiiide meeeeeeeee. AAAAAngel my soooooul was weak, forgive me. EEEEEEEnter at laaaaaast Maaasteeeeer."_

_The voice sang again. **"Flattering child, you shall know meeeeeee. See why in shadooow I hiiiiiiiiiide. Look at your face in the mirroooor. I am theeeeeeeeeeeere iiiiiiiiiiinsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide."**_

_I turned towards a large mirror that was built into the wall. At first, I just saw my reflection. Then, I saw the image of a man in a cape form inside the mirror. I was excited. Finally, after all this time, I was going to see the Angel of Music. I began to approach the mirror. I continued to sing._

_"AAAAAAAngel of Muuuuuuuusic, guiiiiiiide and guaaaardian. Graaaaaant to me yooooooour glooooryyyyyyyyy. AAAAAAAngel of Muuuuuuusic, hiiiiide no longer. Come to me straaaaaaange aaaaaangeeeeeeeeeel."_

_**"IIIIIIII am your AAAAAAngel of Muuusiiiic. Cooooome to me AAAAAAngel of Muuusiiiiiiic."** I continued to walk towards the mirror, his figure became more defined. He was about 5' 9" and was wearing a black shirt with black pants. His cape was also black. He had black, short hair, and slightly tan skin, but it was his eyes that caught my attention. His eyes were glowing red._

_**"IIIIIIIII am your AAAAAAngel of Muuusiiiiiiiiiic. Cooooome to me AAAAAAngel of Muuusiiiiiiic." **I finally walked up to the mirror, and reached out to touch it with my hand. My hand went through the mirror, and I felt the Angel take it. I felt a strange power flood through me. It was terrible yet intoxicating, I couldn't resist it. I walked through the mirror._

_The world around me began to swirl as I looked upon the Angel of Music. His presence was awe inspiring. I felt a sudden urge to sing._

_"In sleep, he saaaaaang to meeeeee. In dreeeeeams, he caaaaaaame. That voiiiiice which calls to meeeeee, and speeeeaks my naaaaaaame, and though I dream agaaaaain for now I fiiiiiiiind the AAAAAAAAngel of Muuuuuuuusic is theeeeeeere inside my miiiiiiiiind."_

_The Angel sang as well **"Sing once again with meeeeeee, our strange dueeeeeet. My poooweeeer oooooover yoooooou grows stroooooonger yeeeeeeeet. And though you tuuuuuuurn from meeeeeeee to glaaaaance behiiiiiiiind, the AAAAAAngel of Muuuuuuuusic is theeeeeeere inside your miiiiiiiind."**_

_The world continued to spin around me, but I paid no attention to it. I continued to sing. "Those who have seeeeeeen your faaaaaace draw back in aaaaaaaawe. I am the Maaask you weaaaaaaar. **It's meeeeee they heeeeeeeeeeear."**_

_**"**(My/**Your** spirit and my/**your** voooooooice in oooooone combiiiiiiiined. The AAAAAAngel of Muuuuuuuusic is theeeeeeeere inside my/**your** miiiiiiiiind.)"_

_The world was beginning to take shape around me. Of course, I was to busy singing to notice. "He's theeeeeeeeere the AAAAAngeeeeel of Muuuuuusiiiiiiiiiiic. Aaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaahaaaahaaaahaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaah **(Sing). **Aaaaaaaahaaaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaahaaaahaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Aaaaaaaah** (Sing for me)** aaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaahaaahaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Aaaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaaaahaaaahaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Aaaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaaaaah aaaaaaaah **(sing for me).** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH."_

_The world stopped spinning, and I found myself in a cave. Angel was there with me. He turned to me, and sang._

_**"I have brooought yooooou to the seat of sweet muuuuusic's throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to muuuuusiiiic…muuuuusiiiiic. Yoooou haaaaave cooooome heeeeeere for one puuurpooose, and oooone alooooone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I had needed you with me to serve me to sing for my muuuuusiiiiiic…my muuuuusiiiiiiiic."**_

_

* * *

I was entranced by his voice, and the power that radiated from him. I spoke. "Angel, you've been avoiding me for so long. Why?"_

_He chuckled. "My child, you simply were not ready to see me just yet, but don't worry. I'll make up for lost time." _

_I spoke. "Though it's great to finally see you, I can't stay here forever. I need to get back to my friends." _

_He nodded. "You will, Michael, you will. I want you to stay here, and continue singing. I will go and see your friends." _

_I smiled. "Okay, I'm sure they'll like you." _

_He smiled. "Oh, I'm sure they will." There was a flash of light, and he disappeared. _

_I smiled. "I'm sure they'll like him." I began to sing._

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Zidane emerged from the castle, Amarant was right behind him. Zidane smiled. "Found him, now we better get going." He looked around, and saw that one of us was missing. "Where's Michael?"

I spoke. "He's sleeping over there." I pointed towards the tree he was sleeping under.

Zidane spoke. "Vivi, can you go wake him up. We need to get moving." I nodded, and walked towards Michael.

Something didn't feel right as I approached him. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded his body. I could feel some sort of dark energy, but it was brief. The red aura quickly faded. Now, I was really concerned about Michael. That's when his body began to stir. He was waking up.

He kept his eyes closed, and got up to his feet. I spoke "Michael…are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

There was something different about his voice. I couldn't put my finger on it. "Are you sure you're alright? You sound…different."

"I told you, Vivi. I'm fine." He sneered.

His tone surprised me. "Michael, something is wrong with you. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. Please, tell me what's wrong."

He spoke. "Fine, Vivi. I'll let you know exactly what's bothering me. What's bothering me…is YOU!"

Suddenly, he charged towards me. Before I could react, he grabbed me by my throat. He lifted me up to his face. He opened his eyes, and I could see that his eyes were glowing red. My eyes widened. Those red eyes, it was just like my dream. I struggled in his grip. "Y-You…you're not…Michael."

He laughed. "How perceptive of you. I am Angel. I am your Angel of Death."

* * *

I'm sorry about how I wrote the song in this chapter, but it isn't easy to write a song when two people are singing at the same time and that they are singing something different from what the other is saying. The songs in this chapter are "Angel of Music (Reprise)" also known as "The Mirror" the other is "The Phantom of the Opera" both of these songs are from _The Phantom of the Opera_. I used the movie version of "The Phantom of the Opera" and I also changed some of the lyrics in the songs for obvious reasons. 


	12. Angel

Chapter 48: Angel

I struggled harder in his grip. "What did you do with Michael?"

He smiled. "He's in his own mind. He doesn't know it yet, but I've trapped him there within his own mind. He's not coming back." Anger filled me, and I kicked him as hard as I could in the gut.

He bent over, and loosened his grip. I was able to break out of his grip. I fell to the ground, and landed on my feet. I quickly ran towards the others. "Guys, we have trouble!"

Zidane turned to me. He looked concerned. "What is it Vivi?"

I was about to tell him, but then I heard Angel yell, "You bastard mage! You're only delaying the inevitable!" I turned, and saw him unsheathe Michael's normal sword.

Zidane was shocked. "Vivi, what's wrong with Michael?"

I tried to explain quickly because Angel was running at us, and he was closing in fast. "That's not Michael. It's some guy named Angel. He's taken over Michael's body, and imprisoned him within his own mind. He's trying to kill me." Zidane was shocked further, but before he could say anything, Angel jumped into the air.

He was heading towards me. He shouted "Ryu Tsui Sen," and descended towards me. Suddenly, a huge ball of white and blue energy sailed past me, and struck Angel in the chest. I turned around to see that it was Eiko who had done it. She had cast a Holy spell to save me. I quickly turned back to see Angel hit the ground. Despite the spells power, and the fall to the ground; he got back up easily.

He looked at Eiko. "You little brat, you'll die for that" he sneered.

Zidane spoke. "Why do you want to kill Vivi, and why have you taken Michael's body?"

He spoke. "Oh, I'm not going to kill JUST Vivi. I'm going to kill all of you!" This shocked Zidane.

Dagger spoke. "Why?"

He turned to her "Ever since Michael arrived on this world, you have all been a thorn in my side. You most of all" he said, pointing his sword at me.

Freya spoke. "Why are we a threat to you?"

He spoke. "Because when he's around you, he starts to feel positive emotions. Emotions of happiness, compassion, affection, love" with each word he said, he sneered, and it was most prominent on the last word.

Eiko spoke. "So you don't want him to feel happy?"

He shook his head. "No, not just that. Before he met any of you, he was a lonely teenage boy. He had no one to turn to except his master, but that was hardly enough. He was extremely miserable, especially after Mary died. It was when his loneliness and misery was at its peek that I was created."

Amarant spoke. "He created you?"

He nodded "yes, he was completely unaware of my presence, though."

I spoke. "So, you're a part of him?"

He nodded. "Indeed I am. I slowly worked my way through his body, but when I reached his mind. I was stopped by a light. The light wasn't coming from him, that light had diminished long ago. I knew that I couldn't overcome this light. It was too strong. I had no choice, but to wait. Eventually, I managed to break through the lights defenses a little at a time, but something happened that I didn't expect would happen. Michael was sent here, and it was here that my plans began to fall apart. With every friend he made, every happy memory he had, his own light grew stronger."

Freya spoke. "So, we're a threat to you because of this?"

He nodded. "Yes, for the first time in over a year, he felt wanted. You probably have no idea how much he cares about all of you. He'd probably give his life for any of you if he knew he had to. As his positive emotions grew I was pushed away. I was getting desperate. It was at that moment that a miracle happened. For some unknown reason, the light that was defending him gave itself over to me. I devoured the light, and it became a part of my being. Finally, I was free to enter Michael's mind, unimpeded. Eventually, I imprisoned him within his own mind. He doesn't know that just yet, but when he does, it'll be too late."

The glow in his eyes brightened. "I WON'T LET ANY OF YOU TAKE HIS BODY FROM ME!" He charged at us. We readied our weapons, and prepared to fight the possessed body of our friend.

* * *

Freya jumped into the air, and threw her lance at him. He quickly rolled to the side, and avoided it. When Freya landed on the ground to retrieve her lance, Angel swung his sword at her. Freya saw the attack coming, and dodged it, but she couldn't dodge his follow-up kick. Freya was stunned, and Angel was going to strike her with his sword. I knew I had to do something. 'Michael, forgive me' I thought. I cast a Thunder spell at him. The spell hit him in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

Freya retrieved her lance, and retreated back to us. Angel got back up to his feet. He looked down at the burn mark on his shirt. He looked at me, and smiled an evil smile. "What's the matter, Vivi. Too afraid that you might accidentally kill me?" His words angered me, but I knew he was right. I couldn't kill Angel without killing Michael, too.

Amarant threw a 'Wing Edge' at Angel. Angel quickly dodged the attack by stepping to the side. He extended his hand, and managed to catch the 'Wing Edge' as it sailed past him. He threw it back at Amarant. Amarant quickly ducked, and managed to avoid his own bladed disk. Michael extended his hand, and cast an Aerga spell on Amarant. Amarant was sent flying through the air. He hit the ground, but was slowly getting back up to his feet.

Angel charged at us. Zidane decided to charge as well. Right before they were about to cross blades, Zidane jumped into the air. He landed behind Angel, spun around, and swung his 'Angel Bliss' at his back. Angel saw the attack coming, and brought his sword behind him. He blocked Zidane's blow, spun around, and kicked him in the gut, hard. Zidane doubled over, and Angel was about to deliver the final blow with his sword.

That's when I saw another Holy spell sail past me. Angel must have sensed the attack, because he quickly leapt out of the way. Zidane wasn't as fortunate. He ended up getting hit by the spell instead. I heard Eiko's horrified gasp. Zidane fell to the ground, unconscious.

Angel was running towards us again. Quina quickly cast a Frog Drop spell. The frog fell from the sky, and was heading towards Angel. Angel looked up into the air, stopped, jumped into the air, and executed a "Ryu Sho Sen." His sword went straight through the frog, and he emerged from the back of the frog, covered in frog blood, but he appeared to be unharmed. The frog drop had failed. Angel quickly cast a Waterga spell on Quina. Quina was engulfed by the water and began to suffocate. The orb eventually burst, and Quina fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She eventually lost consciousness.

Angel turned his attention towards us again. Dagger decided to attack. She summoned Bahamut. Bahamut descended from the sky, and flew towards Angel. I thought Dagger was crazy to summon Bahamut against Angel. I turned to her "Dagger, no! Michael's still in there! We can't kill Angel without killing him, too." Dagger's resolve began to waver, and so did Bahamut's. That was all Angel needed. He jumped towards Bahamut, and executed a "Kuzu Ryu Sen." Bahamut was struck in all nine places. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. He faded back to the spirit world. Dagger was shocked. Angel cast a Thundaga spell at her, and she flew through the air. She hit the ground, and fell unconscious.

Steiner and Freya decided to team up against him. Freya jumped into the air, and Steiner charged at him. Steiner jumped and executed an 'Iia Strike.' Angel easily blocked his strike with his sword, and punched Steiner in the face. While Angel was distracted with Steiner, Freya threw her lance at him. He sensed the attack, and managed to jump away in time to avoid it. As Freya descended towards the ground, Angel uppercut her in the face, before she touched down. Freya was sent flying through the air. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

Steiner recovered from Angel's punch, only to get punched again. That was when Angel thrust his sword at Steiner's chest. Steiner saw the attack, and managed to avoid it. He knocked Angel's sword from his hands, and punched him in the face. Angel stumbled, but quickly recovered. He punched Steiner in the face again, and cast a Waterga spell on him. When the water orb exploded, Steiner fell to the ground, unconscious.

Angel picked up his sword, and was about to finish Steiner off. That's when I saw another 'Wing Edge' sail past me. It was heading straight for Angel. Angel sensed the attack, spun around, and cut the 'Wing Edge' in half with his sword. He glared at Amarant, and cast another Aerga spell at him. Amarant went flying through the air again, and this time, he hit the side of the castle. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Eiko and I were the only two left. He smiled at us. "They didn't put up much of a fight. They must be too afraid that they actually might kill me. What you all fail to realize is that your friend isn't coming back."

His words angered me. "You're wrong, Michael's stronger than you. He will be BACK!"

He chuckled. "Ah, the words of a delusional child. Cling on to what ever beliefs you want. It won't change the fact that Michael isn't coming back. Or the fact that you're both going to die." Before I could say anything, he charged at us.

He grabbed me by the neck, again. I struggled in his grip, and this time, he made sure that he held me far away from him. However, he completely ignored Eiko.

"Let go of him, you monster!" She jumped up, and hit Angel in the head with her flute. Angel released me and grabbed his head. He turned to Eiko.

His eyes flared up. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He kicked her in the face, hard. She flew through the air, but before she hit the ground, Angel ran up to her and caught her by the throat. He held her up, and looked at her. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Her nose was bleeding, and she started to struggle against Angel's grip.

I slowly rose to my feet, and saw that Angel had Eiko at his mercy. He was strangling her. Anger filled me "STOP! Leave her alone!" He turned his head towards me.

He smiled. "Or what? Are you gonna hurt me with another weak spell? Pathetic mage, you don't even have the guts to save your own girlfriend." He began to laugh.

I snapped, and cast a Thundaga spell at him. He was surprised by my attack. In his shock, he let go of Eiko, but he couldn't dodge it in time. He was hit by the spell, and was sent flying through the air. His sword also went flying through the air. He hit the ground, and didn't move. I ran to Eiko.

"Eiko, are you alright?"

She coughed, and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry. Thanks for saving me, Vivi." My spirits lifted when I saw her smile at me. She began to cough again. I quickly sat her up.

Once she stopped, she looked at me. "Did you get him?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but…what if I went too far I mean what if he's-" I was cut of by an angry roar.

I looked up, and saw that Angel was back up on his feet. His teeth were barred, and his eyes were glowing a brighter shade of red. He was furious. He charged towards us. I got up, but he was already on top of us. He grabbed both of us by our necks. He tightened his grip on Eiko's throat; she was suffocating. When she stopped struggling, he threw her body to the ground.

He looked at me. "Any last words before I kill you?" I thought about this for a moment. I didn't care what he said. I knew that I could free Michael. I just had to reach him. Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"C-can I sing a song?"

This surprised Angel. "You can sing?" I nodded.

He laughed. "Fine, go ahead and sing. This should be good for a laugh." I sang the song that I hoped would reach Michael; the song that symbolized our promise to each other.

_

* * *

I was singing in the cave that Angel had left me in. I was enthralled by the music. I just couldn't stop singing. I don't know how long I've been here, nor did I know where Angel had gone. 'I'm sure he's meeting the others. There's nothing for me to worry about' I thought. That's when I heard a voice._

"**_Maaaaaay iiiiiiiiit beeeee an evening staaaaaaar shines doooooown upooooon yooooooou. Maaaay iiiiit beeeee when darknesssss faaaaaaaalls youuuuuur heaaaaaaart will beeeee truuuuuuue. Yoooooou waaaalk a lonleeeeey roooooad oh, how faaaaaaar you aaaaare frooooom hoooooooome."_**

_I stopped singing, and listened to the voice. 'Who's voice is that? It's not Angel's voice, but it does sound beautiful. Wait that song' realization all of a sudden crossed my face. 'Vivi! He can sing? When? How?' I thought. That's when I felt a pain in my right hand. I looked at the palm of my hand, and saw the scar from the cut I had given myself when Vivi and I became blood brothers. Suddenly, I realized what this meant. 'Vivi's in danger. I have to get to him, fast' I thought._

_I ran towards the entrance to the cave, but a steel gate kept me imprisoned. 'What? What's going on here? Why did Angel lock me in here' I thought. I heard Vivi singing again._

"_**Mooooooooooornieeeeeeeeeee utulieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Belieeeeeeeve and you willlllllll fiiiiiiiind youuuuuuuuur waaaaaaaay. Moooooornieeeeeeeeeee alantieeeeeeeeeeeee. A proooooooomise liiiiiiiiives withiiiiiiiiiiin yooooooou nooooooow."**_

_His voice gave me new strength. 'I don't have time for gates. I have to help my brother' I thought. I banged on the gate, but it wouldn't yield. 'Okay, that didn't work, then how am I-' suddenly, it came to me. 'Of course, this is my mind. If I want this gate to disappear I just need to concentrate' I thought. I concentrated on the gate, and it eventually disintegrated. I smiled 'well, that was simple enough' I thought. I quickly left the cave, and tried to find Angel. While I was running I heard Vivi sing again._

_**Maaaaay iiiiit beeeee the shaaadoooows caaaaaaaall will flyyyyyyyyyyy awaaaaaaaay. Maaaay iiiit beeee yooooou jouuuurny ooooooooon toooo liiiiiiiiight the daaaaay. When the niiiiiight is ooooveeeeercooooome you may riiiiiiise toooo fiiiiind the suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.**_

_I knew that I had to hurry. Eventually, I decided to close my eyes, and concentrate on where Angel was. I eventually felt his presence, and I warped myself there. On the way there, I heard Vivi singing again._

**_Mooooooooooornieeeeeeeeeee utulieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Belieeeeeeeve and you willlllllll fiiiiiiiind youuuuuuuuur waaaaaaaay. Moooooornieeeeeeeeeee alantieeeeeeeeeeeee. AAA proooooooomise liiiiiiiiives withiiiiiiiiiiin yooooooou nooooooooow. AAAA proooooooomise liiiiiiiiives wiiiiiiiithiiiiiiiiiiin yooooooou nooooooooooooooooooooooow."_**

_I had finally arrived at my destination. I saw Angel; he was looking through my bodies eyes. I walked up to him. "Angel, what's going on?" He turned around; he seemed startled to see me. I looked out of my eyes, and saw what was going on. My eyes widened, and I gasped in horror. Vivi was being strangled by my own hand._

_I turned to angel, fury in my eyes. "What is the meaning of this? I thought you said you were going to see my friends! What have you done to them?" _

_He spoke. "They are a road block for you, Michael. When they are gone, you can finally be the man you want to be." _

_I shook my head. "No, if they die, then I'd rather die with them! How dare you attack my friends!" _

_His voice grew steely. "Your friends are holding you back, Michael. Trust me; this is for your own good. Don't forget that your father sent me to you for a reason."_

_I shook my head. "I doubt that this is the reason! I won't let you harm my friends or my brother anymore! I want you out!" _

_He smiled. "You can't get rid of me, Michael. You never can, and you never will."_

_I smiled. "Oh, really, well you forgot one thing." _

_He spoke. "And what's that?" _

_I smiled. "You're in my mind. I control everything here, and I want you OOOOOOOOOOUT!" I entered a meditative state, and concentrated on getting Angel out of my mind._

* * *

Angel hadn't killed me yet. He seemed to be distracted by something. His grip started to loosen. I hoped my song had worked. Suddenly, he began to scream.

He let me go, and I fell to the ground. I looked up, and saw him clutching his head with both hands. He was walking around screaming as if he was in intense pain. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he bellowed. Eventually, he fell to his knees. He continued to scream.

The others got up from their unconscious states, and saw the spectacle before them. They didn't know what was going on, but I knew. My song must have worked. Michael was free, and he was fighting Angel.

Eiko walked towards me. She spoke "what's happening to him?" I couldn't help but feel happy.

I smiled. "Michael's free."

Suddenly, Angel looked to the sky and let out an ear-piercing screech. There was a blinding flash of light, and I saw a dark figure get hurled away from Michael's body. The light faded away, and I saw that Michael's body was on all fours. I approached him, hesitantly. "Michael…" he turned his head to me.

His eyes weren't red anymore, they were normal. I also felt no danger from him. He smiled. "V-Vivi…hey…" I smiled; his voice was back to normal. Michael was in control of his body again. That's when he collapsed to the ground.

Before I could get to his side, I heard another familiar voice. "No! He's mine!" I spun around, and saw a figure in a black cape wearing a black suit get up from the ground. He also had glowing red eyes; it was Angel.

He looked at us. "His body is mine. It should have been mine a year ago."

I looked at him with pure hate. "Stay away from him!" Angel started to move towards him. I lifted my staff, and cast a Firaga spell at him. My spell hit him in the chest. He flew through the air, and hit the ground, hard.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Stay away! You won't harm my brother ever again!"

Angel got up, and looked at me, than he looked at everyone else. They were all ready to fight him. Angel looked frustrated. "Fine, you win this day, but I'll be back, and when I do come back; I will kill you all, and take Michael's body." He jumped over to Michael's normal sword, and picked it up. Before anyone could do anything, Angel disappeared in a flash of light.

I turned back to Michael. He was unconscious. I turned to the others. "Guys help me get him to the ship." Steiner picked Michael up, and brought him back to the ship.

* * *

He placed him in one of the cabins. After I made sure he was resting comfortably, I turned to Zidane. "What do we do?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "We have no choice. Michael may need medical treatment. We're gonna have to go back to Lindblum."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna stay with him, okay?" Zidane nodded, and walked away.

I walked into the cabin, and sat in a chair that was next to Michael's bed. I looked at his sleeping figure. 'Michael, I wish you were up right now. I want you to comfort me like you always do. I want you to hold me in your strong arms again, but most of all Michael…I just want you to be alright' I thought. I held his hand. 'Don't worry, Michael. I'll take care of you, brother, until you get up. I won't let anything hurt you again.'

* * *

Here's a new ability

**Distress Signal**

WhenMichael isfar away, and Vivi is in trouble,his scar will react to the danger. Likewise, When Vivi is far away, andMichael's in trouble, his scar will react as well.


	13. Brotherly Love

Chapter 49: Brotherly Love

After forty five minutes. We arrived at Lindblum. We immediately took Michael to the guest room, and Doctor Tot examined him. I was extremely worried about him. Everyone was waiting for what the doctor had to say.

Finally, Doctor Tot turned to us. Zidane spoke "well?"

Tot spoke "He appears to be fine. He just seems exhausted. What happened out there?" We told him about our encounter with Angel.

Tot seemed worried. "You say that Angel is a part of Michael." We all nodded. He seemed to consider this. "Well, no wonder Michael is so exhausted. I've heard of ways that a person can use to separate from a part of them. It's very difficult, and very exhausting. However, I've never heard of an occasion were the part you expelled took on a physical form. That's news to me."

I spoke. "Will Michael be alright?"

Tot nodded. "Oh, yes, he should be fine." I sighed in relief, and turned to Zidane.

My eyes darkened. "What do we do about Angel?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "Well…safe to say, he's not our ally. I'm not sure what we should do about him. Man, first Kuja, now this Angel guy. We just go from one bad guy to another."

I looked back at Michael, and didn't bother listening to what the others were saying. I looked at Michael as he laid there on the bed. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully. 'This is my fault…I couldn't protect him. Michael…I'm sorry. I swear if Angel comes near you again, I'll kill him!' I thought.

"Vivi, hello?" I was shaken out of my thoughts, and spun around to see Zidane.

"Huh, what?"

Zidane sighed. "I said, that Doctor Tot said that there's an island near the Forgotten Continent. There's a place there called Daguerreo that's some kind of ancient library. We're gonna go there and get some supplies. You wanna come along?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna stay with Michael. I'm not gonna leave his side again."

Zidane smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Okay, you can stay here." He turned to the others. "Come on guys." They all left the guest room.

I turned back to Michael. I noticed the chair by the bed. I walked over to the chair, and sat down. I looked at Michael again. I sighed. 'I failed you once. I'm not gonna fail again' I thought. That's when I realized that I was extremely tired. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Little did I know that a familiar enemy had just entered Lindblum.

* * *

I was in the Business District, and had finally found a nice, quiet room to meditate in. 'Yes, this will be adequate enough. Time to turn Michael's dream into a nightmare' I thought. I sat on the ground, and began to meditate. I reached out to Michael's mind._

* * *

I was lost in my mind. It was dark. There was no light. I was lost in the darkness. I felt different. I felt lost and weak. I was alone. I began to sing._

"_Looooost in the daaaaarkneeeeeeeess. Silence surrounds me. Once there was morning, now endleeeeeeess niiiiiiiiight. I wiiiiiill fiiiiiiind the answer. I'll neveeeeeer give uuuuuuuuuuuup. I will coooontiiiinuuuue on. Till the daaaaay thaaaaat IIIIIIIII-"_

_A mirror suddenly emerged from the darkness. I looked at the mirror, and saw the figure of Angel appear in the mirror. He smiled, and began to sing._

"_**Do you really think that I would ever let you go? Do you think I'd ever set you freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. If you do I'm sad to say; it simply isn't so. You will never get away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."**_

_I grew angry."All that you are is a face in the mirror. I close my eyes and you disappear. **I'm what you face when you face in the mirror. As long as you live I will still be here. **All that you are is the end of a nightmare. All that you are is a dieing scream. After tonight I shall end this demon dreeeeeeeeam."_

"_**This is not a dream my friend, and it will never end! This one is the nightmare that goes ooooooooooooooon! Angel's here to stay no matter what you may pretend and I'll flourish long after you're gooooooooooooooooone!"**_

"_Soon you will die, and my silence will hide you. You cannot choose but to lose control. **You can't control me. I live deep inside you. Each day you'll feel me devour your soul.** I don't need you to survive like you need me. I'll become whole as you dance with death, and I'll rejoice as you breathe your final breaaaaaaaaaaath."_

"_**I'll live inside you forever! **No! **With Saaaaaaatan himself by my side! **No! **And yooooooou'll know that now and forever you'll neveeeeer be able to separate us agaaaaaaaaaain!"**_

"_Can't you see it's…over now? It's time to die. **No, not I, only you. **If I die, you'll die too.** You'll die in me, I'll be you.** Damn you Angel. Set me free. **Can't you see, you are me?** No, deep inside…**I am you, you are Angel."**_

"_No, never. **Yes, forever**. Oh, damn you Angel. Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell. **I'll see you there, Michael.** NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

_

* * *

I ran at the mirror, and punched it as hard as I could. The mirror shattered, and disappeared. That's when I heard him. "Even if we're apart, I can still invade your mind. You cannot escape me, Michael. You will be mine."_

_I shook my head. "No, I'll find a way to free myself from you." _

_He laughed. "Believe what you want, but I'm here to stay. You have no power over me. You barely managed to get me out of your mind, but you can't fight against me anymore." _

_I spoke. "I will fight you, Angel. As long as you endanger my friends I will fight you." _

_He laughed. "You can't fight me, and I'll prove it to you." That's when I felt someone grab me from behind. _

_I couldn't turn around, and see who it was. I knew who it was though, without even looking; it was Angel. He began coursing my shoulders, and moved his hands down my arms as well. I was wrapped up by a dark power that I knew was useless to resist. I couldn't maintain my focus anymore. I closed my eyes, but it was useless. I couldn't resist anymore. I opened my eyes, and began to sing._

* * *

"_I feeeeeeeeeel your fingeeeeeeeeers cold on my shouuuuuldeeeeeeeers. Your chilling touch…as it ruuuuuns dooooown my spiiiiiiiine. Watching your eeeeeeeeeeeyes-" I turned my head to see his red eyes "-as they invaaaaaaade my sooooooul. Forbidden pleasures…I'm afraid to make miiiiiiiiiiiiiine."_

"_At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet miiiiiiiine. I am out of my mind. I am out of control. Full of feelings I can't define." I realized that I was under his control. I was terrified. I had to resist him. I tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip on my arms, and pulled me back. He began to sing._

"_**It's a sin with no name.** Like a hand in a flame. **And our senses proclaim **(it's a dangerous gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame.)"_

_He spun me around so I would face him. He looked at me, and began to cores my hair. He sang._

"_**A darker dream…that has no endiiiing. That's so unreal; you believe that it's truuuuuuue. A dance of death. Out of a mystery tale-" **he bent his head towards my ear** "- the frightened prince…doesn't know what to doooooooo."** He pulled his head back. I tried to get away again, but he held me tighter, and spun me around so I was facing away from him._

"_**Will the ghosts go away? **No!** Will he will them to stay?** No! **Either way, there's no way you can win. **No!**"**_

"_All I know is I'm lost. **No!** And I'm counting the cost. **No! **My emotions are in a spin. **No!"**_

_He began to move his left hand around my chest. I didn't like the way he was touching me, but I was powerless to stop him. He was telling the truth. I couldn't fight him. All I could do was try and resist. "I don't know who's to blame. **It's a crime and a shame.** But it's true all the same. (It's a daaaaangeeeerous gaaaaaaaaaaaaame.)"_

"_(No one speeeeeeeeeeaks. Not one wooooooooord, but ones words are in our eeeeeeeeeeeeyes.) Silence/**Silence speaks** speeeeeeeaks, loud and/**loud and clear** cleeeeeeeear. (All the words we don't want to heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear.)"_

_I tried to break away again, but he tightened his grip, and spun me around again. He began moving his hands against my arms again. "(At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet miiiiiiine. I am losing my mind. I am losing control. Fighting feelings I can't defiiiiiiine.)"_

"_It's a sin with no name. **No remorse and no shame. Fire, fury, and flame.** Oh, the devil's to blame. (And the angels proclaaaaaaaaaaim…it's a dangerous gaaaaaaaaaaame.)"_

_

* * *

That's when I pulled away from him, and finally broke free of Angel's grip. I started to run from him. I could feel he was following me. "You can't escape me, Michael. No matter where you go, no matter where you hide, I'll be there."_

_I ran faster. 'Someone…anyone, HELP ME!' I thought. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and I hit the ground._

* * *

I was shocked out of my meditation. "What? Where did that light come from? Dammit, I was so close!" I stood up, and looked at the castle. "You will be mine, Michael, one way or another."

* * *

"_Michael…Michael, wake up." I woke up, and found myself lying on the floor. I stood up, and looked around. _

_I was alone in the room, but I still felt a presence. "Who's there?" Suddenly, a figure appeared before me._

_It was a woman. I looked in shock at the woman, and smiled "Mary." _

_She smiled. "Hello, Michael. It's great to see ya again." _

_I smiled. "Mary…it's been so long." _

_She nodded. "I know, but it seems you have big problems." _

_That's when I remembered. "My gosh, my friends! What happened? Was I too late? Are they alright?"_

_She walked up to me and took my hand in hers. She looked at me, and smiled. "You don't have to worry, Michael. Your friends are fine. You stopped Angel just in time." _

_I spoke. "Angel…what am I going to do about him?" _

_She shrugged. "that's for you to decide. You're at a crossroad now, Michael. The decision you make at this crossroad will determine your fate, and the fate of those around you." _

_I spoke. "What is this decision?" _

_She smiled. "Hiko already told you what you hafta do. The only question now is; will you do it?"_

_I realized what she was talking about. "I don't think I'm re-" she cut me off. _

_Her voice had a tone of annoyance. "That's your excuse for everything, isn't it? 'I'm not ready yet.' Well, if you can't make your decision faster, you'll endanger all of your friends. You don't want that, do you?" _

_I shook my head. "No, but…I'm not sure." _

_She put her hand on my left cheek. "This decision has to be made sooner or later, Michael. You can't run from it forever. It must be done." _

_I spoke. "It will be done when I'm ready." _

_She sighed. "And when will that be?" _

_I shrugged. "I don't know." _

_She sighed again. "Well, it better be soon. You're running out of time." She turned from me. _

_I stopped her. "Mary, wait." She turned back to me_

_I spoke. "Before you go, there's something I have to tell you." She looked interested. I spoke "I…I was glad to have the opportunity to teach you, Mary. You were a great student." _

_She smiled. "Thanks, and you're still a great teacher." I smiled. She turned from me again. _

_I stopped her, again. "Wait, Mary. I wanted to say one more thing."_

_She turned to me. I took a deep breath. 'Well, its now or never' I thought. I spoke "Mary…I love you. I always wanted to tell you that, but I never had the chance to tell you in person." She smiled, and walked towards me. _

_She looked up at me. "I love you, too. If there was ever a man who I would have wanted to spend the rest of my days with, it would've been you." _

_Tears started to form in my eyes. "I would have loved to have spent my life with you, Mary. Can I ask one more thing?" She nodded; I smiled. "Can we have one more kiss?" She smiled, but instead of answering, she pressed her lips against mine._

_Suddenly, I could feel myself falling back to the time when she first kissed me. I returned her kiss with equal passion. I knew that this was probably the last time that I'd ever get this chance. I never wanted it to end._

_I don't know how long we kissed, but when we parted, we both looked satisfied. She looked at me, and I could see a tear running down her face. "Good bye, Michael." I reached out, and whipped away her tear. _

_I spoke. "Don't worry, Mary. We will see each other again, someday." _

_She smiled. "You're right, but for your sake I hope that it isn't anytime soon." She started to laugh. _

_I laughed, too. "Don't worry; I don't intend to make that journey just yet." _

_She smiled. "Now go, your brother is waiting for you." _

_I looked at her. "So, you know about Vivi?" _

_She smiled. "Yes, and I know how you feel about him. You love him, and before you say anything I know you don't love him in the same way you love me. You just want to stay close to him. You want to protect him, and you want to teach him." _

_I nodded. "Yes, he's my blood brother after all. How could I not love him?"_

_She gave me a serious look. "Then you know that the decision you will make will affect him as well. If you don't resolve things in your past, they will haunt you. Remember that?" I nodded. _

_She turned from me. A single tear rolled down my face. "Good bye, Mary." _

_She turned back to me. "Good bye, Michael." With that said, she disappeared. After she left, all went black._

* * *

I woke up, and found myself lying in a bed, in the guest room at Lindblum Grand Castle. I sat up in bed, and turned my head to the right. I saw that Vivi was asleep in a chair that was placed next to my bed. I smiled as I looked at him, but my smile quickly vanished.

I remembered what happened. I remembered how Angel had almost killed them, and he used my body to do it. It was all my fault. I should never have given Angel access to my mind like that. If I had known what he was going to do. Tears started to form in my eyes. I looked away from him. 'All my fault…this is all my fault' I thought. I tried to hold them back, but my tears slowly ran down my face.

* * *

I stirred in my sleep, and slowly woke up. I looked at Michael's bed, and saw, to my relief, that he was awake. "Michael, you're awake. Are you alright?" I got out of my chair, and got up on the bed. Something was bothering him. His shoulders were shaking, and I could here him sobbing. 'Is he…crying?' I thought. I got onto the bed, and tapped his shoulder. 'Michael…are you alright?" He shook his head. I sat down on the bed, and looked at his back "what's wrong?"

He spoke "you…know what's wrong. I just…tried to kill you, and the others."

I was worried. "No, it wasn't you. It was Angel. He was the one who tried to kill us, not you." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Michael, and even if it was, I would forgive you."

That's when he turned around. He had tears streaming down his face. I felt so sorry for him. I held out my arms, and beckoned him to come closer. As soon as he was close enough, I embraced him. He embraced me as well and started crying on my shoulder. I decided to just let him cry.

He spoke. "I'm sorry…Vivi…I'm sorry for everything."

I put my hand on his back. "its okay, Michael. Everything will be alright. If there's anyone who should be sorry; it's Angel. That guys gonna pay for what he did."

* * *

I had no idea how long I cried for, but I was glad that Vivi was there. He comforted me, just as I knew he would. After a while, I calmed down enough to talk. "Vivi…I'm sorry about what happened. If you hadn't-" I stopped when I remembered. "You sang; I never knew you could sing, Vivi."

He adjusted his hat, and looked at me. "Well, I never used to, but I had to reach you some how. So, I sang that song. I was hoping you'd hear it."

I smiled. "I heard it, Vivi. You made a great choice in singing that song. By the way, you have a great singing voice." I was pretty sure that he was blushing.

I spoke. "So, where are the others?"

He spoke. "They left to some place called Daguerreo. They said they'd be back. They've been gone for half of the day."

I spoke. "How long have I been out for?"

He spoke. "About six hours."

I nodded. "I see. Vivi, can you walk with me to the telescope. I can probably think better there."

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

We left the guest room, went to the elevator, rode to the top floor, got off the elevator, walked up the stairs, and stopped when we reached the telescope area.

Vivi spoke. "Why did you want to come here?" I didn't answer immediately. Instead, I looked at the scenery instead.

After looking at it, I turned to him. "I don't know. I just wanted to come out here."

Vivi spoke. "Michael, something is bothering you. What is it?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure what I should do about Angel."

Vivi spoke. "Well, we're gonna have to stop him. We can't let him endanger us anymore."

I nodded. "I know, but…I'm not sure I can stop him."

Vivi looked puzzled. "Why not?"

I turned to him. "Angel…is my Angel of Music."

Vivi's eyes widened. "You mean he's the guy you were talking about. The one you've seen in your dreams."

I nodded. "Yes, I don't know if I can fight him."

Vivi spoke. "You may have to. He's evil, and he's trying to kill us."

I nodded. "I know, but can I betray the man who once inspired my voice."

Vivi spoke. "It's your choice."

I put my hands on the ledge, and looked down at the city of Lindblum. I don't know why, but I felt weaker, as if I had just lost a part of myself. I knew that I had to stop Angel, but the question was; can I stop him? I couldn't even fight against him in my dream. How can I possibly hope to beat him in reality? I was only able to get him out of my mind because I was so furious with him.

I sighed. 'Well, if I don't stop him, he'll kill my friends and take over my body, again' I thought. Then I remembered what Mary said.

"_You're at a crossroad now, Michael. The decision you make at this crossroad will determine your fate, and the fate of those around you."_ I knew she was right. I had to decide and fast.

I turned back to Vivi. It wasn't just my life on the line. His life and everyone else's lives were on the line now. I smiled when I looked at Vivi. "Would you like me to sing, Vivi?" He looked at me, and nodded. I smiled, and began to sing.

* * *

"_I peeeeeer through the windooooooows, watching life go byyyyyyy. Dream of tomorroooooow, aaaaaaand wonder why. The past is holding meee, keeping life at baaaay. I wonder lost in yeeeeesterdaaaaay. Wantiiiiing to fly, but scaaaaared to tryyyyy."_

"_Buuuuut theeeeen someoooooone like you, foooooound someoooooone like me. Then suuuuuuddeeeeeenly nothing has eveeeeeeer been the saaaaaame. My heart has taken wing, and I feeeeeeel so alive 'cause someoooooone like you fooooound meeeeeeeeeee."_

"_So many secrets I've loooooonged to shaaaaare. All I have needed iiiiiis someone there. To help me see a woooorld I've never seen befooooore. A love to open every door. Tooooo set me free, so IIIIIIII can soooooooooooooooar."_

"'_Cause someooooooone like you foooooound someoooone like me. And suuuddeeeenly nothing has eveeeeer been the same. I have a new waaaaaay to live, a new liiiiiife to love. 'Cause someooooooone like you fooooound meeeeeee."_

"_Oh, someoooooone like you found someoooooone like me. And suddenly nothing has ever been the saaaaaaame. My heart has taken wing, and I feeeeeeeeeel sooooooo aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiive. 'Caaaaause someoooooone like yoooooooooooooooooou found meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Fooooooound meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Fooooooooooooound meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." _I stopped singing.

* * *

I sat down and looked at Vivi. He spoke. "That was beautiful, Michael."

I smiled. "Thanks." I lowered my head in thought. 'Well, I may as well get this over with. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way' I thought. I looked up at him. "Vivi, if anything happens to me, I want you to know something."

He looked curious. "What is it?"

I spoke. "You're a great student, Vivi. You've progressed well in your training, and I must say, I am very impressed with what you've done."

He adjusted his hat, and tried to hide his pleased look. "Thanks, Michael. You're a great teacher."

I smiled. "That's one thing I wanted to tell you, but I also want to tell you something else."

He looked even more curious. "What is it, brother?"

I smiled at him "Vivi…I love you."

His eyes opened wide at these words. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yes, you're my blood brother. How could I not love you? Ever since I met you I've always wanted to protect you, and comfort you. After we got to Pinnacle Rocks, I realized that I also wanted to guide you, and teach you. Then, there is the bond we share. I'd do anything for you Vivi."

Vivi looked at the ground, then he looked up at me. "Michael, I have something to tell you, too?"

I was curious. "What is it, Vivi?"

He paused for a moment. "Michael…I love you, too."

I looked at him, my eyebrows rose. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes, ever since we met, you've always looked after me. I knew that if I was ever in trouble or felt sad I knew you'd be there for me. No one has ever understood me the way you do. That's why I love you, Michael, and I'm glad we're brothers."

I tried to say something, but chocked on it. His words really touched me. Finally, after regaining my composure, I spoke. "Come here, Vivi."

He walked towards me, and as soon as he was close enough, I embraced him. He returned the hug with equal strength. I couldn't help, but cry a little. "You're the only family I have left, Vivi. I don't wanna lose you."

He spoke. "You'll never lose me, Michael. I don't wanna lose you either."

I smiled. "don't worry, Vivi. I'm not going anywhere."

We just stayed there holding each other. Our feelings for each other finally admitted. We knew how we felt about each other, but we each wanted to hear the other one say it. After a while, we heard an airship approach the castle. We let go of each other, and looked over the edge. We saw the Hilda Garde 3.

Vivi spoke. "Looks like the others are back."

I nodded, and turned to him. "Vivi, go and get them. Tell them that I want them to go to the conference room. I have something to tell them."

He looked at me. "Okay, what are you gonna tell them?"

I smiled. "Let's just say that I've made a very important decision."

He didn't seem to understand what I meant, but he nodded, and left to tell the others. I watched him run down the stairs, and decided to make my way to the conference room. Little did I know that we were being watched.

* * *

I emerged from my hiding spot, and saw him leave. 'How could he do this to me?' I thought I walked over to the center of the platform. I began to sing.

"**_IIIIIIII gaaaaave you my muuuuuuusiiiiic. Maaaaaade your soooong take wiiiiiiing, and noooow how you've repaaaaaaaaid meeeeeee. Deniiiiiiiied me, aaaaaand betraaaaaaayed meeeeeee. Heeeee was boooooound to love yooooou wheeeen heeeee heeeeeard you siiiiiiiiiiiiing."_**

My thought's turned back to what he said. _"Vivi…I love you."_ My anger burned at those words. That mage was a threat to my very existence. If I don't stop him soon I'll fade away, and Michael…I'll make him pay for his betrayal.

I ran over to the telescope, and in my rage I knocked the telescope off the roof, sending it falling to the streets bellow. I grabbed the edge of the roof. I began to sing.

"_**YOOOOOOOU WILL CUUUUUUURSE THE DAY YOOOOU DID NOT DOOOOOO AAAAALL THAAAAT THE AAAAAANGEEEEEEL AAAAASKED OOOOOF YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"**_

* * *

There were quite a few songs in this chapter. The first song is "Confrontation" from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde_. The next song is "Dangerous Game" also from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde. _The next song is "Someone like you" Again from the musical _Jekyll & Hyde. _The last song is "All I Ask of You (Reprise)" from the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_. I changed the lyrics in some of the songs, but they still hold pretty true. 


	14. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 50: Saying Goodbye

I was in the conference room when I felt a rush of anger fill me. I knew that this wasn't my anger; it was Angel's. He was angry about something, and I could feel that he was near.

I shook away the feeling, and prepared to face the others. I knew I had to explain what happened. I'm not so sure I understand what happened myself. I knew, though, that what really mattered now was the decision I was going to make.

The doors opened, and Zidane walked into the room. Everybody came in after him. Zidane smiled when he saw me. "Michael, good to see that you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I smiled. "I'm feeling fine, thanks." There was an awkward silence between all of us.

Eventually, I broke the silence. "Listen you guys, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't know-" Zidane cut me off.

"It wasn't your fault, Michael."

I shook my head. "Yes it was. I gave him access to my mind willingly, and he nearly killed all of you. Of course it's my fault."

Zidane spoke. "Well, beating yourself up about it isn't going to help."

I nodded. "I know."

Freya spoke. "He said that you created him. Is that true?"

Those words puzzled me. "What do you mean?" They told me what Angel had told them. I pondered this. "So, he tried to kill you guys because he considers all of you a threat to his existence." They all nodded.

Eiko spoke. "He really doesn't seem to like it when you're happy."

I nodded. "Yeah, it certainly seems that way, and maybe that explains some things."

Dagger spoke. "Like what?"

"Well, it would explain why I feel attracted to him, and why he's attracted to me. It's because he's a part of me. He's like my darker side. I guess it's only natural that we would be attracted to each other since we were once one. That also explains why I feel incomplete. It's because I forced him out of my body. It was like I had just ripped my own arm off."

Zidane spoke. "Vivi said you came to some kind of decision. What is it?"

I looked at all of them. "I've decided to return to Earth. There's some unfinished business I need to attend to." This news shocked everyone.

Vivi spoke. "If you're going, I'm going, too."

I shook my head. "No, I've already put you guys in enough danger."

Vivi shook his head. "I don't care. You're my brother. I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Zidane nodded. "I'm going, too."

Eiko nodded, too. "I'd like to go back to Earth."

Dagger spoke. "I will go as well."

Quina spoke. "Maybe find tasty munchies. I go, too."

Freya spoke. "I shall accompany you as well."

Steiner spoke. "It is my duty as a knight to protect the princess, and aid my comrades. I'll go as well."

They all turned to Amarant. Zidane tilted his head. "You coming, Amarant?"

Amarant looked annoyed. "Fine, I'll go."

I looked at all of them, and shook my head. I knew it was pointless to argue with them. Besides, I was out-voted eight to one. "Alright, we'll all go together" they cheered.

Vivi looked at me. "Will we need disguises?"

I thought for a moment, and shook my head. "No, where we're going you guys won't need them."

Before we left, Zidane decided to hand out supplies. While at Daguerreo, Zidane and the others had managed to buy some useful items. He gave me a 'Black Robe' and a pair of 'Running Shoes.' I decided to replace my old robe with the 'Black Robe.' I slipped off my cape, slipped off my old robe, put on my new robe, and put my cape back on. As soon as I put the robe on, I felt the words of a spell enter my mind. I smiled when I knew what it was; Flare. Vivi got a 'Black Robe' as well. I also decided to try on the 'Running Shoes.' As soon as I put them on, my body felt lighter, and my legs felt stronger. 'This must be Auto-Haste' I thought.

After all the preparations, we were ready to leave. Everyone gathered around me, and I held my ring up. I said the name of the place I wanted to go. The ring lit up, and I felt a familiar falling sensation. Little did I know that someone was spying on us when we left.

* * *

I saw them disappear without a trace. I frowned 'so, he's escaping to Earth. I won't let him get away' I thought. That's when two guards approached me.

"Halt, how did you get here?" They held there weapons up, ready to attack me if I tried anything.

I laughed, and cast an Aera spell. The two were sent flying through the air. They hit the ground, and started moaning in pain and discomfort. I smiled "I don't have time for you two. I have bigger fish to fry." I quickly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

After a few seconds, we hit the ground. I looked up and saw that we had arrived at our destination. It was a quiet, hot and humid, summer day. It was cloudy, and it felt like a storm was approaching. I looked up at the iron gates that stood before me. I looked through the gates, and saw the graveyard. There were statues of saints and angels, as well as a statue of Jesus in a few places. There were many stone tombs, headstones, and an occasional mausoleum. No one seemed to be in the graveyard today. My target was deep in this graveyard.

* * *

I got up, and saw that Michael was looking through a gate. I looked over, and saw that he was looking at a graveyard. 'Why did he bring us here?' I thought. Everyone else started to get up. I walked over to Michael. I looked at him, and saw that he had a glazed look in his eyes. I could tell that he wasn't paying attention to us. I spoke "uh, Michael…why are we here?" Instead of answering, he opened the gates, and walked inside.

I quickly followed him, and so did the others. Zidane spoke "Michael, why are we here, and where are we going?" Michael just kept walking. Eventually, he spoke, but what he said told me that he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Little Mikey thought of everything and nothing. His father promised him that he would send him the Angel of Music. His father promised him, his father promised him." It was almost as if he was in a trance. To my surprise, he began to sing.

* * *

"_You were oooooooonce my oooooone compaaaanioooon. You weeeere aaaaaall that matteeeeeered. You were ooooooonce a frieeeeeeeend and father…then my wooooooorld was shaaaaatteeeeeeered."_

"_Whishing you were sooooomehoooooow here agaaaaaaain. Whishing you were soooomehooooow neeeeeeear. Sometimes it seeeeeeeemed if I just dreeeeeamed somehow you wooooooould be heeeeeeeere. Whishing I could hear yooooour voice agaaaaaaaain, knowing that I neeeeeveeeeer wooooooould. Dreeeeeaming of yoooooou won't help me to dooooooo all that you dreeeeeeamed I coooooooooould."_

"_Paaaassing beeeeeeeells and scuuuuuuuulpted angels. Coooold and monuuuuumentaaaaaal. Seeeeeeeem for yoooooou the wrooooooong companioooons. You were waaaaarm and geeentlllllllle."_

* * *

His voice was tinged with sorrow. I couldn't help, but feel sad myself. When he started singing, I couldn't help, but feel my grandpa's presence. Grandpa told me not to be sad, but now that I've been around the others and Michael, I realized that it was okay to be sad. I've also realized that sometimes you can't help, but be sad.

I knew what Michael was up to now. I stopped the others. Zidane looked surprised. "Vivi, why are you stopping?"

I turned to him. "I…I think Michael wants to be alone right now." Zidane seemed to get the message.

He nodded. "Alright, we'll head back to the entrance. Are you coming?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll stay here, and wait for him." Zidane nodded, and walked away with the others. I turned, and saw Michael disappear around a corner. 'Good luck, brother' I thought.

* * *

I continued to walk towards my destination. I could feel that the others had turned back. 'They must have figured out what I intend to do, good. I wanted to do this alone anyway. This is an old pain that I just want to lay to rest at last. Maybe it will help me, maybe it won't, but even if it doesn't I'll be glad to get it over with' I thought.

That's when I rounded one more corner, and saw my target. It was a large Mausoleum with a flight of stairs that led to the entrance. I could see the name etched above the door; '_Robert._' As I approached the mausoleum I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

Suddenly, it all came back to me. The day my father returned from the hospital. The long weeks of pain and suffering he went through as his condition worsened. The hopelessness I felt knowing that I couldn't help him, and the pain I felt when he died. It was all coming back to me. The tears started to fall from my eyes. The tears that I had held back for four years. I started to sing again.

* * *

"_Toooooo many yeeeeeeears, fighting back teeeeeeears. Why can't the paaaaast just diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie? Whishing you were soooomehooooooow here agaaaaaain, knowing we must say gooooooodbyyyyyye! Try to forgiiiiiiiive, teach me to liiiiiiiiiive, give me the steeeeeerength to tryyyyyyyyyyyy! No moooooore memories, no mooore silent tears. No moooooooore gazing across the waaaaasted yeeeeeeeears!"_

I approached the stairs and collapsed to my knees. I looked up at the mausoleum and let my tears continue to flow. I continued to sing. _"Help me saaaaaaay goooooooooodbyyyyyyye. Help me saaaaaaaay goooooooooooodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye."_

* * *

I looked down from the mausoleum, and continued to cry. Eventually, I stopped crying, and wiped away my tears. It was done. I had finally said goodbye to my father. I felt sad, but also relieved. 'Now, maybe I can face Angel' I thought. That's when I heard a voice come from the mausoleum.

"_**Waaaaaaandering child so lost, so helpless. Yeeeeearning for myyyyyyy guidaaaaaaaaance."** _I was surprised. I knew that voice. I looked back up at the mausoleum, and began to sing. _"AAAAAngel or faaaaaather, friend or phantom, who is it there stariiiiiiiing? **Have you forgotten your aaaaangel?** AAAAAngel, oh, speak what eeeeeendless longings echo in thiiiiiis whispeeeeeeeer."_

* * *

I heard Michael singing. I looked in the direction of his voice, and saw the tip of what I thought was a mausoleum. My grandpa told me about them. After a few minutes, I heard a voice. _**"Waaaaaaandering child so lost, so helpless. Yeeeeearning for myyyyyyy guidaaaaaaaaaance."** _

I was surprised. 'that's not Michael' I thought. That's when I heard another voice. This time, it was Michael.

"_AAAAAngel or faaaaaather, friend or phantom, who is it there stariiiiiiiing." _That's when I heard the other voice again.

"_**Have you forgotten your aaaaangel?"** _Suddenly, my right hand began to hurt.

I looked at the palm of my right hand. I removed my glove, and realized that the scar Michael gave me from our blood bond was hurting. Realization struck me; it was Angel. 'He's here? How?' I thought. I knew that Michael was in danger. I had to get to him, and fast. I put my glove back on, and ran towards Michael's location.

* * *

I stood up, and looked at the entrance to the mausoleum. It began to open, and a red light started emanating from it. The voice sang again.

"_**Too long you've wandered in winteeeer, far from my fathering gaaaaaaze. **Wildly my mind beats against yooooou. **You resist (yet your sooooooooul oooooobeeeeeeeeys**/yet my soooooooooul oooooooobeeeeeeeeeeys.) _I began to approach the mausoleum as if I were entranced. I just couldn't resist. I continued to sing, and the voice sang with me.

"_(AAAAAangel of Muuuuuuusic I/**you** denied you/**me!** Tuuuuurning from truuuuuue beauuuuuuuuuuty! AAAAAAangel of Muuuuuusic myyyyyy protector/**Doooooo not shun me!** Cooooooome to me/**your** straaaaaange angeeeeeeeel!) **IIIIII am your AAAAAngel of Musiiiiic. Coooome to me AAAAangel of Muusiiiiiiiic."**_

* * *

I turned the corner, and saw that Michael was approaching the mausoleum. I could still her Angel's voice. He was drawing Michael towards the mausoleum. I had to stop him. I ran to Michael "NO, MICHAEL WAIT!"

* * *

I continued to walk towards the mausoleum, but then I heard a voice behind me. My soul wanted me to continue on, but my mind made me turn to face the voice. I saw Vivi running towards me. I was surprised "Vivi?" He ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Michael, we gotta get out of here! Angel is here!" I looked from him to the mausoleum. The door was closed and the red light was gone. It was all in my mind.

Suddenly, I felt a dark presence above me. I looked up, and saw Angel jump down from the roof of the mausoleum. He had my normal sword in his hand, and was executing a 'Ryu Tsui Sen Zan.' He was aiming for Vivi. I saw this, and immediately pushed Vivi out of the way.

Angel's sword missed, and hit the ground instead. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword. I saw that Vivi had his staff out. We prepared to fight Angel.

I spoke. "How did you get here?"

He smiled. "I am the Angel of Music. I can go anywhere."

I readied my sword. "I won't let you harm my friends."

Angel laughed. "You fool. Do you really think you can fight me? I thought your dream would've been evident enough to show you that, try as you may, you cannot fight me. You can resist, but you cannot fight." My sword wavered slightly, but that was all the indication Angel needed. He smiled "I thought so. You can't strike me."

I spoke. "I will destroy you. You are the evil inside me. The negative emotions that I've kept bottled up inside me. I can, and I will destroy you."

He continued to smile. "you're part right. I am your dark side, but I am also your Angel of Music."

I was puzzled. "What? What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Still haven't figured it out, have you? The light that was keeping me at bay, it wasn't your light; it was the Angel of Music. He has been inside you since your father's death."

I was shocked. "What?"

He smiled. "I would have taken your body years ago if it wasn't for that accursed Angel of Music. Damn your father for keeping his promise, and sending the Angel of Music to you." I was angered by his words.

Vivi spoke. "Wait, if the Angel of Music has been protecting Michael from you. Then how did you get by him?"

He looked at him. "I didn't. The angel gave himself to me without a fight."

I was shocked. "What? Why?"

He turned to me. "I don't know, but he gave himself to me. Don't you remember your dream…the cemetery?"

Realization hit me. "It was you…you were the darkness that was chasing me through the cemetery."

He nodded. "Yes, and I almost had you, but the Angel of Music showed up, and I knew that I had blown my chance. But, surprisingly, the Angel didn't repel me like he always did. Instead, he allowed me to take him. I became one with the Angel of Music."

Vivi spoke. "So, the body you have now is…" he paused.

Angel nodded. "That's right. This body belongs to the Angel of Music. Since I now had his body, it was a piece of cake to enter Michael's mind. I used the guise of the Angel of Music to gain control of Michael's mind and body. It was so easy."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you want me?"

He turned to me. "Well it's more need than want, and it's really your body that I need."

I looked puzzled. "But, why? Why do you need my body? You already have a body."

He shook his head. "Sadly, I can only occupy this body for a limited time. I'll fade away, eventually if I don't take your body. Once I take your body I will exist permanently, and you'll be trapped within your own mind."

I raised my sword. "I'll stop you!"

He smiled. "Oh, really. I don't think you can" I yelled and charged at him.

* * *

I swung my sword at him, but he sidestepped it, and hit me in the back of my neck with the hilt of his sword. Usually, I'd be able to keep my balance, but for some reason, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Angel grabbed me by my shirt collar, and threw me down the stairs of the mausoleum.

I hit the ground, hard. The wind was knocked out of me. I looked up, and saw him looking down at me. He laughed. "See, you can try to fight me, but your heart just isn't in it." That's when I saw a huge bolt of lightning descend from the sky, and strike him. He cried out in pain, and was flung through the air by the blast. He landed several feet behind me.

I looked up at the mausoleum and saw that, due to my distraction, Vivi had time to meditate. I got back up to my feet, and turned to Angel. I could sense that Vivi had joined me at my side. I smiled. "I may not be able to fight you, Angel, but that doesn't mean Vivi can't."

Angel got back up to his feet, and turned his gaze towards Vivi. Angle looked infuriated. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!" With that said, he charged at Vivi.

* * *

We were standing outside the gates to the cemetery. We were all wondering what was keeping Michael and Vivi. 'They should have been back by now' I thought. That's when I heard something from the graveyard.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"

I knew that yell, and so did everyone else. Dagger turned to me. "Zidane, its Angel, he's here. Michael and Vivi must be in trouble. We gotta go help them."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go guys." Everyone else nodded, and we ran back into the cemetery.

* * *

Angel swung his sword at me, but Michael blocked it with his sword. Angel looked at Michael with anger in his red eyes. "You would defend this weak creature?"

Michael spoke. "My brother is not weak. He will defeat you."

Angel laughed. "That tiny thing can't kill me. I'll kill him, and take over your body. Then I'll kill all of your friends."

Michael smiled. "Vivi will stop you. I know he can." That's when I realized that Michael was distracting him. I decided to meditate while he distracted him.

* * *

I felt that Vivi was meditating. My distraction was working. I may not be able to fight Angel, but I will stall him.

I spoke. "Vivi and I share a bound that you couldn't possibly understand."

He looked infuriated. "You and your pathetic blood bond. I will break this bond just as I'm about to break this mage."

My anger grew. "Nothing you do will shatter the bond between my brother and me!" That's when he kicked me in the side.

I grabbed my side, and leaned over slightly. Then, he punched me in the side of my head, hard. I fell to the ground, and lost consciousness.

* * *

I finished meditating, and opened my eyes just in time to see Angel kick Michael in the side. Then he punched Michael in the side of his head, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

I looked at Angel, anger burning inside me, and cast a Firaga spell at him. He was distracted, and the spell hit him. He went flying through the air. He fell to the ground several feet away of me. To my surprise he got back up. He looked furious.

He charged at me, and I cast a Blizzaga spell at him. He jumped over my attack, and blasted an Aerga spell at me. I braced myself for the attack, but to my surprise, a red aura surrounded me. The spell was reflected back at Angel. He was hit by his own spell, and fell to the ground again.

I was surprised by what had happened. I looked at my hand, and saw a blue ring on my ring finger. Realization hit me 'of course, Michael's 'Reflect Ring.' he gave it to me just before he went to sleep outside of Ipsen's Castle. I forgot all about this thing' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by Angel's primal scream. I looked up, and saw him charging at me at blinding speed. I cast a Thundaga spell at him, but he dove to the side, and avoided it. He rolled back up to his feet, and continued his charge.

He swung his sword downwards at me, but I blocked, and parried it with my staff. After that, I jumped up and hit him in the face with my staff. He cried out in pain, grabbed his face, and stumbled back a few steps. As soon as I touched the ground, I kicked him in the shin. He grabbed his shin with his left hand, and started jumping on one foot.

That's when I cast my new Flare spell. Angel couldn't dodge, and was hit by the spell. He was sent flying through the air and landed on top of a stone tomb. When he landed on the tomb, I heard something snap. He rolled off the tomb, and fell to the ground. He wasn't moving.

* * *

I regained consciousness and got back up to my feet just in time to see Vivi cast his Flare spell. I saw Angel hit the tomb. I heard something snap, and guessed that the impact broke Angel's back. He fell to the ground. Angel wasn't moving.

Vivi turned to me. "Michael, I got him."

I smiled. "Good work, Vivi. You did great." Vivi adjusted his hat.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was over. Angel was defeated, now I could move on with my new life.

* * *

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up, and I sensed that the storm was approaching. I could hear the thunder in the distance. I looked up at the clouds, and saw that they were getting darker. The storm was moving faster than I'd thought it was. The wind also seemed fierce, as if it wanted to harm us.

That's when I felt a dark power near us. I turned to Angel's body, and saw that a bright light had surrounded him. When the light disappeared, I could see that Angel was back on his feet. He was different though. His body was glowing, and his face was hidden by a black hood that seemed to form from his cape. All I could see was his glowing red eyes. What really caught my attention, though, was what emerged from his back. He had two large, black feathered, wings on his back. I was too shocked to move or speak. Angel had Tranced.

Angel said nothing, but he did assume a fighting stance that I knew very well. 'Ryu Sou Sen Garami' I thought, shocked. I knew the technique, but I never really used it. If he was using this technique it could only mean one thing.

Suddenly, Angel charged at Vivi. He moved so fast he was practically gliding across the ground. I knew what Angel was going to do. I quickly turned to Vivi. "VIVI, LOOK OUT!" but Vivi couldn't move. He was too shocked. Thinking quickly, I used my new 'Running Shoes' to quickly push Vivi out of the way of Angel's attack. I made it just in time to push Vivi out of the way.

That's when I felt Angel's sword pierce my chest. It went through my sternum, went through my backbone, and emerged out of my back. I gasped in pain, and looked down at the sword. Blood was running down the sword blade. I was having trouble breathing. The sword had definitely punctured my trachea. I looked up at Angel, his eyes were wide; he was shocked.

"NOOOOOOO!"

I turned my head to the sound of the voice; it was Vivi. Despite my pain, I smiled at him. Blood started trickling out of my mouth. I could taste it. Despite that, and my hard time breathing, I spoke to him "Vivi…my brother…we will….always be…brothers."

That's when Angel extracted the sword from my chest. I gasped in pain again, and fell to the ground, face-first. Vivi ran to my side. I could feel my clothes getting wet from my own blood. My vision was blurring, my breathing was getting shallower, and the darkness was closing in. Blood was rushing into my lungs. I was drowning. I could feel my life fading. I turned my head, and looked at Vivi one more time. My vision was blurring, but I could make out his eyes. I could see the grief in his eyes.

Vivi spoke. "Michael you can't die! I don't want you to die!" I could see tears forming in his eyes. I forced myself to smile.

I coughed up blood, and slowly brought my hand up to his face. "Vivi…you have to…stay…alive." My voice was barely a whisper. After that, I lost all my strength.

I closed my eyes. My hand fell away from Vivi's face. The last thing I felt was a tear dropping onto my hand before the darkness took me for the last time.

Again, sorry about the song, but it isn't easy writing a song were two people sing at once, and are singing something completely different. Also the songs I sang in this chapter were "Whishing You Were Somehow Here Again" and "Wandering Child" both songs are from _The Phantom of the Opera_. I used the movie version of "Wandering Child."

* * *

I have a new spell

**Flare**

Causes non-elemental damage.

Here is Angel's technique

**Ryu Sou Sen Garami  
**The user focuses on attacking one of his opponent's vital parts at high speed.


	15. Vivi’s Guardian Angel

Chapter 51: Vivi's Guardian Angel

I was at Michael's side. Tears were blurring my vision. I couldn't believe my friend, my teacher, my…brother…was dying before my eyes, and it was because of me. I couldn't let this happen. "Michael you can't die! I don't want you to die!" He reached his hand up to my face.

He smiled at me. "Vivi…you have to…stay…alive." After he said that, he closed his eyes, and his hand fell away from my face. Then he stopped breathing. That was when the rain started to fall.

My eyes widened, and I shook his body. "Michael…" he didn't respond "Michael." He still didn't respond. I shook him harder, "Michael!" he still didn't respond. I shook him harder, "MICHAEL!" he still just laid there. I stopped shaking him, and put my head on his back. I tried to listen to his heart…but I couldn't hear anything.

Tears were falling down my face. "No…Michael, don't leave me… Don't leave me…I don't wanna be alone…Don't leave me alone…open your eyes…please…please?" He didn't respond. I placed my face on his back, and started to cry. Realization finally hit me. He was gone. The man who was my friend, my teacher, and my brother was dead, and it was all my fault.

* * *

We rounded the corner, and finally reached our destination. The sight that greeted us was not a pleasant one. Michael was lying on the ground, Vivi had his head lying on Michael's back, and there was a dark winged figure standing over the both of them. That's when I noticed that the dark winged figure was holding a bloody sword. I also noticed that Vivi's shoulders were shaking, and I could hear him sobbing. Lastly, I noticed that Michael wasn't getting up. Realization hit me when I put all the clues together. 'No…oh, God no' I thought.

* * *

I looked at the mage as he cried over Michael's body. I looked down at my own bloody sword. 'You fool; you sacrificed your life so this wretch of a mage could live. Now, because of that mage I will fade away. You ruined everything' I thought. Fury overtook me, "YOU WRETCHED MAGE! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! NOW MY PLANS ARE RUINED!" There was a loud crash of thunder; the storm had arrived.

I turned to the other fools that had arrived. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces. "ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS! I MAY FADE AWAY, BUT I'M GOING TO TAKE ALL OF YOU WITH ME!"

"You killed him…" The voice came from behind me.

I turned to face the voice; it was that mage. He spoke again "You killed him."

I grew angry. "It's because of you that he's dead."

He spoke. "You killed him!"

I was infuriated by his words. "YOU BASTARD MAGE! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HE'S DEAD!"

The mage yelled, and his voice was flooding with anger. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

He looked up at me, and I was surprised at what I saw. His amber eyes were glowing with intense rage and hatred. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" That was when a bright light surrounded him. When the light diminished, I could see that he had Tranced.

* * *

I could feel my anger well inside me as I looked at Angel. I thought it would be impossible for me to hate anyone more than Kuja, but now Angel took my brother from me. I looked upon this wretched monster, and hated everything about him. I wanted revenge. I was going to make him PAY!

I could see that he was surprised by my Trance. I took advantage of his surprise and cast a Flare spell at him. The spell blasted him away from me, but I wasn't finished yet. I cast a Thundaga spell at him while he was still in the air. The spell blasted him to the ground. He hit the ground hard, and didn't get up.

I wasn't finished with him yet. I cast a Firaga spell at him while he was on the ground. He was blasted back into the air again, his body aflame. I cast another Thundaga spell at him, while he was still in the air. He was blasted to the ground again.

I still wasn't finished with him. I cast another Flare spell at him while he was on the ground. He was sent flying through the air again. This time, I cast a Blizzaga spell at him, while he was still in the air. The spell froze his body, and he hit the ground. His body shattered.

* * *

I had exhausted my Trance. I changed back to my normal form. I looked back at Michael's body. He was still lying there in the mud. I walked over to him, and flipped him over onto his back. I cradled his head in my lap. I started to wipe the mud off his face. I felt my tears return to my eyes.

I felt the others gather around me. Eiko spoke "Is he really…" she paused. I nodded, I couldn't speak. Eiko sank to her knees, and cast a Cura spell on Michael. His wound healed, but he still didn't wake up. She tried again, but there was no response. She tried again, still no response. Realization finally hit her, it was too late, he was gone, and nothing was going to bring him back.

For the first time since I met her, Eiko began to cry. I looked at her as she cried over Michael's body. I looked up, and saw that Dagger was being held by Zidane. She was crying on his shoulder. I could see tears running down Zidane's face as well.

Quina was crying, and Freya was trying to comfort her. I could also see that Freya had tears running down her face, too. Steiner was crying as well, though he tried to keep his composure. I turned to look at Amarant. He tried his best to look like he didn't care, but I saw a lone tear slide down his face, or it could've just been the rain.

* * *

That was when the storm grew in intensity. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. That was when I felt a dark presence. I turned to face the presence, and saw Angel standing twenty feet behind us. He was alive, and whole.

I was shocked. "It can't be. You're dead. Your body was shattered." The others turned to see who I was talking to, and saw Angel. All of them were just as shocked as I was.

Angel spoke. "All you did was merely shatter my body. The Angel of Music is immortal. Now, I believe it's time for you all to DIE!" He charged at us, and we all prepared to fight him.

'There has to be a way to kill this guy. I have to kill him, for my brother' I thought. I charged up a Flare spell, and prepared to use it.

_

* * *

I was floating in darkness. I didn't know where to go. That's when I saw a light. I moved towards the light. It was warm, and inviting. I knew that if I reached that light, there would be no more pain for me._

_As I approached the light, a figure approached me. The figure was portly and was half bald. He had graying hair, and wore glasses. I smiled when I saw this figure "Father."_

_He smiled at me. "Hello, Michael." I ran to the figure, and embraced him. He returned the hug. _

"_Father, it's been four years…" I paused. _

_He smiled. "I know, son, but now we are reunited." _

_I looked at him. "Does that mean, I'm really…" he nodded his head. I spoke. "What happened to the others? Are they alright?" _

_He gave me a sad smile. "They are fighting Angel, and they're losing."_

_This worried me. "I have to help them. It's my fault that Angel even exists." _

_My father shook his head. "What does it matter, son? If you come with me, you'll forget all about Angel, and the pain he has caused you and your friends. Besides, I have a feeling that your friends will be joining us shortly."_

_I was shocked. "How can you say that? I have to help them. I can't just abandon them." _

_He spoke. "Michael, you are dead. There is nothing you can do for them." _

_I shook my head. "There has to be a way. I can't go on if I don't even try to help them. My blood brother is down there. I can't abandon him. I promised him."_

_My father sighed. "They are holding you back, Michael. Do you really want to go back to them? I assure you, there will be more pain in your life if you return." _

_I thought for a moment. 'If I go with my father, we'll be reunited again, and I'll be able to see Mary again. We can live together forever.' I thought._

_That's when my right hand started to hurt. I looked down at it and saw my scar. 'Vivi…' I thought. Finally, I looked at my father, and shook my head. _

"_I want to go back. As long as my friends are there, I can handle any pain." _

_My father smiled. "I knew you'd say that. I was testing you, and if you want to go back, you can."_

_This surprised me. "How?" _

_He smiled. "Well, thanks to one of your friends, your body has been healed. You can travel back to it, but I'll help you."_

_I spoke. "How?" _

_He smiled. "I'm going to give you a gift. This gift will aid you in your fight."_

_He reached out his hand, and an aura of light surrounded me. I felt new power flood me. I felt the words to several new spells flood my mind. _

_I looked up at my father and smiled. "Thank you." _

_He smiled. "Now, go, my son. Go back to your friends." That's when I felt the pain in my right hand intensify. _

_I spoke. "Farewell, father. My brother needs me." I turned from my father and began to journey back to my body._

* * *

He was too powerful. We were all battered and beaten. Amazingly, all of us were still alive. Angel approached me. I looked up at him. I could feel my hatred for him boiling.

I was lying, face-down, on the ground. He knelt down, and looked at me. He started to laugh. I spoke. "Why are you playing with us?"

He smiled. "Because I want to make all of you suffer. I intend to enjoy myself by torturing all of you, before killing all of you. You will be the last one to die." He pointed his sword at me. "Before you even ask why, I'll tell you. Your interference has cost me everything. My plans are ruined, and I want you to suffer the most. I will force you to watch all of your friends die, then I'll kill you, slowly."

My anger rose. "I won't let you! I won't let you kill anymore of my friends!"

He laughed at me. "You think you can stop me? You couldn't even save your own brother. Michael clearly raised you to be a fool."

My Anger rose ten fold. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MICHAEL LIKE THAT!"

He seemed amused. "Oh, and why not? I don't understand why he would waste his time training one such as you. He was weaker than I thought."

My anger rose, and I slowly got up to one knee. "Michael's stronger than you'll ever be!"

Suddenly, the storm started to clear, and the light of the sun started to fill the graveyard. The wind also changed. It was now calm yet fierce; strong yet gentle.

Angel spoke. "I'm not surprised to hear words like that from a fool like you." He stood back up. That's when his glowing red eyes widened in shock.

I turned my head to see what he was looking at. My eyes widened in surprise. Michael was standing up. The wind was blowing around him, and I felt a power inside him that was ready to burst. The others noticed him as well. All of them were just as shocked as me.

Michael turned his head towards Angel, and I could see the intense anger in his eyes. That's when I felt something refreshing flow through my body. It was a Cura spell, but I saw that neither Dagger nor Eiko had cast it. 'Was it…Michael' I thought, surprised.

That's when Michael started to yell. As he yelled, the wind began to pick up around him and a light started to surround his body. The light was so blinding that I had to shield my eyes. When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes and looked at him. I was shocked.

He was glowing. His white cape had turned from white to gold. His 'Black Robe' had changed from black to sapphire blue. His shirt had changed from blue to silver white. His pants also changed from brown to bronze. I noticed that he now had glowing white eyes. I couldn't believe it. Michael had Tranced.

* * *

I turned my eyes towards Angel. I spoke. "Step away from them." Angel didn't move. I raised my hand up. "I said step away!" I cast a Flare spell at him. He couldn't dodge, and was blasted away from the others. He flew through the air, and landed several feet away from them. I spoke. "I won't let you harm them anymore."

Angel started to get back up to his feet. I ran at him, jumped into the air, and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sho Sen." Both attacks hit him, and he stumbled back. I wasn't finished with him yet, though. I executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi" and hit his neck. I then executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji" and targeted the other side of his neck. Finally, I executed a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi" and struck him in the chest. I decided to call this combo the 'Hiten Mitsurugi Rampage.'

He was sent backwards, but managed to land on his feet. He looked surprised. "What? How can you fight me? You couldn't even strike me last time."

I spoke. "I no longer need you. The gap that I have had since I separated from you has been filled with something more powerful. Your spell over me is broken. Now, you're gonna pay for all the pain you've caused."

That's when I executed a "Kuzu Ryu Sen." I struck him in the nine vital areas, and he was sent flying through the air. He hit his back against a large statue of a hooded figure. The statue broke in two, and Angel fell to the ground.

I looked at his body. I heard someone speak behind me. "Michael…" I knew who it was.

I spoke "not now, Zidane. This fight isn't over yet." That's when a dark aura surrounded Angel, and he got back up.

The wind picked up around him, and I knew that he was summoning more dark power. He turned his glowing red eyes towards me. He spoke "This will be the last round of our battle! Let's settle this once, and for all!" He readied his sword. I nodded, and placed my sword back in its sheath, and assumed a 'Battou Jutsu' stance.

We stood there eyeing each other. A few minutes passed. Angel spoke "and now-" I finished the sentence for him.

"-let us begin." We charged at each other. The last few seconds would determine the outcome of this battle.

I charged at Michael. I knew I had to make my decision fast. I knew that I had to see whether he would step with his right or left foot.

We were now in striking range, and that's when I saw it. He stepped with his left foot. He was going to use the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.' I quickly brought my sword up, and blocked his attack. Our swords connected, and I parried his attack. His ultimate technique had been broken. I raised my sword up, and prepared to strike him. That was when something unexpected happened.

I was being pulled towards Michael. I was shocked 'what's going on here? I'm being drawn towards him…no it's not me, it's the air around me that's being drawn towards him. The force of his attack was so great that it blew the air away from me. I only delayed the effect because I parried it, but now the air is being pulled back in and is pulling in everything else with it' I thought. My eyes widened in shock.

I smiled as I saw that my plan had worked. I knew Angel would try and block my attack. After all, he already knew that I could perform the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki,' but he didn't know about this. I remembered something my Master once told me. _"Even if you avoid the fangs of the flying dragon, the fierce winds restrict all movement, and the claws would rip you apart."_ Angel avoided the fangs, but he can't escape the claws.

Angels eyes opened wide as I performed the second strike of the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.' The attack connected with his side, and he was flung up thirty feet into the air. He screamed out in pain as he began his ascent. After a few seconds of being airborne, he hit the ground, hard.

I sheathed my sword, and turned to look at Angel. A light surrounded him, and he changed back to his normal form. I, too, changed back to my normal form. I walked up to his body, and looked down at him. I saw a huge dent on his right side, right where my reverse blade sword struck his flesh. From what I could see, the second strike hurt him, badly, and I mean badly.

I smiled "like I said, I need you no longer. Now go pack to the pit that spawned you." With that said, Angel's body began to glow.

* * *

A bright light surrounded Angel, and I saw a dark figure emerge from the light. It turned its glowing red eyes towards me, and let out an ear piercing screech. After that, it dissipated into the air.

I looked back down at the ground, and saw that the light was still there. That's when the light broke into many orbs of light. They all flew around me. After a few seconds, they flew in front of my face, and merged into one huge mass of light again.

That's when the light began to take form. I saw the familiar face and clothes, but they were white now instead of black. His eyes were also glowing white instead of glowing red. I knew who it was. "My Angel."

He smiled at me. "Hello, Michael, we finally meet at last."

I smiled. "My Angel. I've waited so long to see you…the real you, but I must ask you something. Angel said you gave yourself to him, why?"

The Angel of Music nodded. "Yes, I did, but I did it to help you. You see I knew that you couldn't defeat your darkness unless it was given a physical form. I decided to let it take my body. Sure enough he took the bait. By taking me he gained a great weapon to use against you and your friends, but he also gave himself a greater weakness."

I spoke. "But, why did you decide to do that then? Why didn't you do it sooner?"

He spoke. "Because your darkness was too strong. If I had allowed it to take me back then, you wouldn't have stood a chance. He would have taken your body easily, because you had very little reason to keep living on anyway."

I spoke. "So, you waited until I had a greater reason to live."

He nodded. "Yes, ever since you came here you've been growing stronger. Not just physically and mentally, but spiritually. After a while, I decided to make my presence known to you. As the light within you grew stronger, the darkness in you grew weaker. Then when you got even stronger, the darkness decided to try an all-or-nothing strategy. He invaded your mind, and tried to take you before I showed up. When I showed up, I got you out of your mind to protect you from your darkness. After you were gone, I gave myself to the darkness within you so that you could defeat it, once and for all. It was a risky move, but I knew that it had to be done."

I spoke. "You've protected me from my own darkness for so long. I can't thank you enough."

He smiled. "I must go now, but before I leave I give you my blessing." He extended his hand and a white aura surrounded me. After a few seconds, the aura vanished, and I felt the words of a new spell enter my mind.

He spoke "This is a technique known as the 'Heavenly Hymn' it can only be used once a year, so use it wisely."

I nodded. "I will; thank you."

He smiled. "Goodbye." He vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

I turned to look at the others. They were all staring at me. I smiled at them. "Hey, guys." They all ran towards me.

Zidane spoke. "Michael, you're alive. How?"

Eiko spoke. "Michael, you're back. I can't believe it. You're really alive."

Dagger hugged me, and eventually let go. "Michael, I'm so glad you're back." I smiled, and cast a glance at Zidane. He looked slightly jealous.

Quina walked up to me, and gave me a bear hug. "Michael, you alive. I…so happy! I make big feast for everyone." She was practically crushing me.

I was starting to have difficulty breathing. "Quina…can't breath." She quickly let go of me. I started to breath hard to get air back into my oxygen-deprived lungs.

Steiner looked at me. He had a big smile on his face. "Master Michael, I don't know how you did it, but it pleases me to see you alive again."

Freya nodded in agreement. "You are one amazing person." I looked over at Amarant.

He gave me a half smile. "You're like an Oglop. Right when you think you got it, it gets right back up again." I smiled, and nodded.

"Michael…"

Everyone turned to the voice. They all parted, and I saw that it was Vivi. He was still standing in the exact same spot I saw him in when I first came back. I smiled at him.

He began to slowly approach me. Then he started to pick up speed. Then he was running at me. His eyes were brimming with tears, and I could see the joy in his eyes.

"MICHAEL!" After he said that, he jumped into the air, aiming for me. I caught him in my arms, and embraced him. He embraced me as well, and started to cry on my chest, and I let him. I just stood there and held him.

After a few seconds, he looked up at me. "Michael…I thought I lost you."

I smiled at him, and tucked a stray piece of his hair back into his hat. "You almost did, but I had to keep my promise, Vivi. I said I'd always be there for you, and I meant it."

He put his head near my chest again. "I'm so glad you're back." I nodded, and a tear of joy ran down my face, and fell onto his hat.

I looked at the others. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to leave this place." They all nodded in agreement. I tried to put Vivi down, but he refused to let go of me. I decided to just let him cling to me. Before we left though, I retrieved my normal sword from the ground. I wiped the blood off it, and placed it back in its sheath.

After that, everyone gathered around me, and I held up my ring. I turned to Zidane. "Where should we go?" He thought for a moment.

Finally, he spoke. "Let's go to the Hilda Garde 3. We gotta get to the four shrines."

I nodded and said the name of our destination. The light made its appearance, and I felt a familiar falling sensation. After a few seconds, we hit the ground.

* * *

I got up, Vivi still clutching onto me, and looked around. We were in the bridge of the Hilda Garde 3. The others got up as well, and looked around.

Zidane turned to me "alright, good work, Michael." I nodded.

* * *

"How did you guys get here?"

I turned around, and saw Erin, our pilot. She had a shocked expression on her face.

Zidane spoke to her. "We just dropped in. Is the ship ready for take off?"

Erin nodded. "Yes, we're all ready to go." She was still a bit stunned.

Zidane nodded. "Good, then we better get going."

Erin saluted, awkwardly. "Roger." After a few minutes, the ship left the airship dock.

* * *

I decided to stay on the bridge. Everyone else went off to the different parts of the ship, except Steiner, Dagger, and Eiko. I looked down at Vivi. He was still clinging to my chest.

I smiled. "Are you planning on letting go of me anytime soon?" He shook his head. I sighed. "Well, will you let go of me if I sing you a song?" Vivi looked up at me, and nodded.

I smiled, and turned to Erin. "Hey Erin, can you open all the communication channels on this ship, I want everyone on the ship to hear this song." She nodded and opened the channels. I began to sing.

* * *

"_All across this threatening sky. Full of tales of danger and waaaaaaar. I heard the thunder, a distant thunder, and the wind began to take foooorm. Rushing throooough, it breaks through the clooooouds. Calling out to times open dooooooor. The scars of history will be a mystery. Spread your wings, it's time to sooooooooooooooooar."_

"_And with the guiding hand will fly back through the corridors of time to find the key to unlock our deeestiny. Spread your wiiiiiings. Together tattered wings unfurl through freedom, changing our world. With the beeeeell of the oooowl to follow secuuuuuuuuuuure."_

"_In the dark, unable to see. I stood tall and dared to dreeeeeeeeam. To find the answer, just one answer, and the truth will lead us as oooone. We will ride through the eye of the storm holding on to hearts beating strooooooooong. Keeping our eyes on, a new horizon. The tides of war will turn with our soooooooooul."_

"_I recall the days of value. All around with saaaafety and peeeeeeeace. How could I know then, there'd be a time when all would fall at the foot of a beast. On the day we took to the skies. Full of hope so anxious to flyyyyyyyyyy. We soared higher, and never tired with the fire deep in our heeeeeeearts."_

"_And with the guiding hand will fly back through the corridors of time, and find the key to unlock our deeeestiny. Spread your wiiiiiings. Together tattered wings unfurl through freedom changing our world. When the smooooooke fills the air, I will be theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere."_

"_IIIIIn the face of disaster we stand. Racing far, we'll fight and defeeeeeeend. The growls of thunder, an angry thunder testing those who built on the laaaaand. They can try to tear off my wiiiiiiings, but they can't erase all my dreeeeeeeeeeeeams. We'll fight for freedom, and beat the system. This is our turn, this is our tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime."_

* * *

I stopped singing, and heard people applauding all around the ship. I knelt down, and Vivi let go of me. He looked up at me. "That was a good song, Michael."

I smiled. "Thanks, Vivi. I don't know what the future holds for me, but I know I won't be facing it alone anymore."

Vivi nodded. "Yep, because you got me and the others now."

I nodded. "I know, Vivi, and that's all I really need."

I walked over to the window at the bridge, and looked down at the sea. I smiled. 'Yes, facing the future won't be so bad, now that I have friends and a brother by my side that will help me. This is my new life, and I couldn't be happier' I thought.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is called "Wings" from the game _Wild Arms 3_.

Here are my new abilities

**White Magic**

A gift from my father. I can now use White Magic.

**Cure**

Restores a small amount of HP to an ally/allies.

**Cura**

Restores a moderate amount of HP to an ally/allies.

**Shell**

When cast, it reduces the damage that is done to you by magic.

**Protect**

When cast, it reduces the damage that is done to you by physical attacks.

**Reflect**

When cast, it reflects almost all magic attacks that are cast on you.

**Silence**

When cast, it inflicts Silence on the enemy.

**Blind**

When cast, it inflicts blindness on the enemy.

**Regen**

Restores health slowly overtime. This can be cast on you or one of your allies.

**Float**

When cast, enables you or an ally to float.

**Esuna**

When cast, cures most statues aliments.

Note: These are all the white magic spells I will EVER learn.

**Hiten Mitsurugi Rampage**

A combination of the "Ryu Tsui Sho Sen," the "Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi," the "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji," and the "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi." This can be followed-up by a "Kuzu Ryu Sen." Can only be used in Trance.

**True Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki**

This can only be done if the opponent is successful in parrying, blocking or dodging the Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. The force of the first strike is so great that it blows all the air in front of the wielder away creating a temporary vacuum that will pull in anyone and anything in the surrounding area. When this happens the opponent is incapable of moving and thus falls prey to the second, more powerful, strike which is the true Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.

**Heavenly Hymn**

A technique given to me by the Angel of Music. Its effects are as of yet unknown to me, but I promised the Angel of Music that I would use it wisely.


	16. The Four Shrines

Chapter 52: The Four Shrines

After a while, Zidane called a meeting in the bridge. After a few seconds, all of us had gathered at the bridge. Zidane spoke "listen up, everyone. Let's sort out what we found in the castle. On top of this castle is a mural, a map of the world. There were four mirrors on the mural. The writing on the mirrors was in the language only I can read. 'My power is protected under the shaking ground.' 'My power is protected behind a tornado.' 'My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain.' 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.' I'm sure the mirrors are pointing us to the locations that help us break the seal. What the monster said before he perished provided us with a clue about the seal... 'One is all. All is one.' Meaning there is a connection between these 4 seals..."

I spoke. "So, you want us to take the shrines at the same time."

Zidnae turned to me. "I think that's the best course of action."

Eiko was surprised. "We're not going together like we always do?"

Zidane nodded. "I'm gonna drop us off in each location."

Eiko nodded. "I see…hey, I'll go with Dagger!"

Zidane looked surprised and disappointed. "What? Why…?" he paused.

Eiko put her hands on her hips. "It's called 'ladies first' Zidane! And we girls have things to talk about."

Zidane nodded, not quite understanding. "Uh-huh.-" he turned to Dagger "-is that okay with you, Dagger?"

Dagger nodded. "Sure, but...where are we going first?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "Well... The nearest location would be..." he paused. He had no idea.

That's when one of the crewmen spoke. "One of the locations you mentioned is just north of us!"

Zidane turned to him. "Oh, you were listening to us?"

He nodded. "I've been a sailor for a long time! I'm confident in my sense of direction. 'My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth.' The location must have something to do with water; why not go there first?"

Zidane nodded. "Alright... Thanks for your help."

He looked pleased. "Please don't hesitate to ask me if you forget your destination! And please remember to equip yourselves properly while we are onboard!"

Zidane spoke. "You can relax, buddy. You're beginning to sound like someone I know." Steiner gave Zidane a questioning look.

Zidane turned to Erin. "Alright, Erin! Let's go!"

She turned to him, and saluted. "Yes, sir! Now departing!" The airship veered off in the direction we wanted to go.

* * *

When we arrived at the Water Shrine, Zidane left the ship, along with Dagger and Eiko. The rest of us stayed on the ship.

Vivi looked up at me. "Will you be going with me when I'm chosen to go to one of the shrines?"

I looked down at him, and smiled. "Of course I'll go with you, Vivi. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Vivi looked happy. "That's good, thanks, Michael."

I nodded. "Hey, what are brothers for?" Zidane came back to the ship, and we departed to the next shrine; the Fire Shrine.

* * *

When we got near the volcano, I entered the engine room. It was a sauna in that place. The engine was obviously overheating.

Freya said as much. "Zidane! The heat is going to kill the engine if we get any closer!"

Zidane nodded. "Okay...when we get closer to the volcano, you two head for the shrine's entrance."

Amarant spoke "Why do I have to go with her?"

Zidane turned to him. "Oh, sorry. Did you wanna go with Eiko?" Amarant said nothing. Zidane turned to Freya. "Good luck!" She nodded, and she and Amarant left the ship.

I walked up to Zidane. "So, which shrine is next?"

Zidane thought for a moment. "Our next destination is...'protected behind a tornado.' Pairing up Steiner and Quina seems like a bad idea... I think I'll ask Vivi to baby-sit Steiner."

I looked at him. "What about me?"

He looked at me. "Oh, yeah. You're going with them, too."

I smiled. "Thanks, Zidane." After a while, we arrived at the Wind Shrine.

* * *

When we arrived, Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, and myself walked out to the deck. The wind was blowing fiercely.

Vivi spoke. "W-wow the wind is strong…" he paused.

I looked at him. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'm sure it's not that bad." I walked out into the wind. The wind immediately started to lift my cape and robe. I put my arm in front of my eyes to shield them from the dust. The wind really was strong. 'Okay, maybe I spoke too soon' I thought. Steiner decided to walk in front of me. The wind immediately stopped blowing against me.

He looked back at me. "Allow me to go first, Master Michael."

I nodded. "Sure, thanks Steiner." I turned to Vivi. "Come on, Vivi." Vivi nodded, and walked behind me.

Zidane spoke "Michael, you better take this." I turned around, and he threw the wind mirror at me. I easily grabbed it, and tucked it into my robe.

I nodded at Zidane. "Thanks." He nodded, and re-entered the ship. With Steiner leading the way, we slowly made our way to the Wind Shrine.

* * *

As soon as we entered the shrine, the first thing I noticed was a long hallway that led to another room. The altar was likely beyond that room. Zidane had given me the Mirror before we left, so all we had to do was go down the hall, enter that room, and find the altar.

That's when I remembered that I had no idea what the trap was that was in here. I looked up at the ceiling of the hall, and noticed that it was lined with sharp spikes. 'That must have something to do with the trap' I thought.

Steiner spoke. "Look" he pointed down the hall. "I'm sure if we go to that room, we'll find the altar. This is too easy." He moved forward, but I stopped him with my hand.

I looked at him. "Be careful Steiner, it could be a trap." He nodded, and moved ahead cautiously. Before he entered the hallway, however, he sneezed.

That was when part of the ceiling descended down on a chain, and smashed against the ground. Then, another section of the ceiling followed suit, and another, and another, and another. Then all of them returned to their spot at the top of the ceiling.

All of us were shocked. I walked up to the hallway. Steiner put his hand out. "Wait, Master Michael, it's too dangerous."

I looked at him. "I just want to test something." He looked skeptical, but allowed me to pass.

I walked up to the edge of the hallway. I quickly thrust my hand forward, and pulled it back. Sure enough, the ceiling traps descended again, one right after another.

When they reset themselves, I tried something else. I leaned my head towards the hallway, took a breath, and blew. I quickly got my head out of the hallway, and just in time. The ceiling pieces made their descent again.

This time, when they reset themselves, I slowly extended my hand into the hallway. I kept it there for a second, and then I slowly retracted it. The trap didn't activate.

I decided to throw caution to the wind, and slowly stepped into the hallway. I made sure that I was breathing normally, and moving as slow as I could. After a few seconds of walking, I realized that the ceiling pieces weren't making their descent. I slowly walked back to the others. As soon as I got out of the hallway, I turned to the others.

"I think the trap is activated by the displacement of the air. It seems that we're okay, as long as we move slowly, breath normally, and don't talk." Steiner and Vivi both nodded.

I looked at Vivi. "Vivi, I want you to get on my back."

Vivi looked surprised. "What? Why?"

I spoke. "It'll make things easier for us." truth was, I was afraid he might trip and activate the trap.

Vivi nodded in acceptance, and climbed onto my back. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I put my arms under his legs. I stood up, and turned to Steiner. "Alright, let's go." He nodded, and we entered the hallway.

* * *

After a few seconds we reached the middle of the hallway. Suddenly, Steiner stopped. I slowly turned to look at him. My eyes widened, he was going to sneeze. I shook my head slowly, but it was no use.

"AAACHOOOOOOOO!"

That's when the first ceiling piece descended at the entrance to the hallway. 'So much for being slow and quiet' I thought.

"RUUUUUUN!" I yelled. Steiner and I started running as fast as we could down the hallway. I could hear the sound of the other ceiling pieces crashing to the ground. With each fall the sound got closer, and closer.

Vivi and I made it to the end of the hallway, and I let him down. I turned back to see that Steiner hadn't made it out yet, and the ceiling trap was catching up to him. "COME ON STEINER, MOVE IT!" He started running faster. I could tell that he wasn't going to make it. I extended my hand and cast a Haste spell. Steiner sped up, instantly.

He had reached the last few feet, and was about to make it out of the hallway, but he tripped. My heart skipped a beat, and I quickly grabbed his arm, and pulled him out as fast as I could. The last ceiling piece descended towards his foot, but I just managed to pull him out at the last possible second. We all made it.

* * *

I was breathing heavily, and was looking at Steiner. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. "It's okay…at least we're…all alive." He nodded, and stood back up. After that, we walked further into the shrine.

* * *

Finally, we reached the altar. I approached the altar, and was going to place the mirror in the indentation, but I felt a dark presence approaching us from above. I jumped back from the altar, and narrowly avoided getting slashed by a large clawed hand.

I looked at the creature that had almost clawed me. It was a dragon like creature with three heads; it was Tiamat. It didn't look to friendly. It spoke. "Kuja said I should expect intruders."

I spoke. "So, you know Kuja. What are you?"

He spoke. "I am one of the four guardians of Terra, and I don't chat with mortals. Prepare to die." I unsheathed my normal sword, and the others readied their weapons as well.

* * *

I jumped into the air, and executed a 'Ryu Tsui Sen." That was when he used his Snort technique, and blew me into a wall. I hit the wall, hard, and fell to the ground. I dropped my sword, from the impact, and almost lost consciousness. 'Okay, that was dumb' I thought.

I slowly lifted my head up, and saw that Steiner and Vivi were fighting him. Vivi cast a Thundaga spell, but Tiamat dodged it. Despite his large size, he was fast. He flew at Vivi and tried to claw him. Steiner jumped in front of Vivi, and took the hit instead. He was sent flying through the air. He hit the wall, and fell to the ground. Vivi was distracted, and Tiamat took advantage of it. Tiamat swung his tail at Vivi, and Vivi was knocked into the wall as well.

Tiamat laughed. I got back up to my feet, and retrieved my sword. I jumped over to Vivi, and Steiner. Both of them got back up to their feet. I spoke. "I suggest we pull back for a bit, and come up with a plan." They all nodded, and we ran out of the room.

* * *

Tiamat spoke. "Finished already? Such weaklings." Steiner looked infuriated.

I looked at him. "Steiner, ignore him. We need to come up with a plan."

We huddled together. "Alright, he's a fast one, that's for sure, but I think I have a plan."

Steiner looked at me. "Well, what is it?"

I smiled "well, here's what we do…" I told them my plan.

After telling them my plan, we entered the room. Tiamat spotted us instantly. "Back for more, eh. Didn't learn your lesson last time, did you?" he laughed.

I smiled. "You won't be laughing for long." I sheathed my sword. He looked surprised. I assumed a fighting stance. "Let's fight." He laughed, and flew at me.

* * *

I jumped towards him. We were on a collision course. He saw my tactic and just laughed. I smiled. 'You're laughing now, but once I'm close enough…' I thought. That was when I felt I was close enough.

I extended my right hand towards him, and cast a Waterga spell. Tiamat didn't have time to dodge my attack. He was incased in a large orb of water. I quickly landed on the ground.

I turned to Vivi. "Now, Vivi!" Vivi nodded, and cast a Blizzaga spell on Tiamat while he was still trapped. The water orb froze, along with Tiamat.

I turned to Steiner. "Alright, Steiner, finish him." Steiner nodded, and executed his 'Stock Break' technique. The ice orb shattered and Tiamat's body shattered as well. We had won.

* * *

I looked at them, and smiled. "Good work, guys. The plan worked." They all nodded.

Steiner spoke. "That was a good plan, Master Michael."

I nodded. "Thanks. Now, let's put this mirror in its place." They nodded, and I walked up to the altar, and placed the mirror in the depression.

Once it was set, I turned to the others. "Let's get out of here." They all nodded, and we left the Wind Shrine.

* * *

As soon as we got out of the shrine, I noticed that the wind had stopped, and that the Hilda Garde 3 was already outside waiting for us. Zidane got of the ship, and walked towards us. He smiled. "Hey guys, so things went well?" We all nodded.

His smile widened. "Good, well everyone else is back, so our next stop is the Shimmering Island. Let's go." We nodded and got back onto the ship.

* * *

We approached the Shimmering Island. As soon as we got closer, a crewman spoke to Zidane. "Mister Zidane! I'm showing abnormal readings!"

Erin spoke as well. "It feels like the ship is getting sucked in!"

Steiner turned to Zidane. "Zidane! It might be dangerous to keep going!"

Eiko turned to Zidane. "Are we gonna bust in on the airship?"

Zidane spoke. "All we know is that this is the entrance"

I spoke. "Maybe it's a teleporter. Like the one in Kuja's hideout." Zidane gave this some thought.

Erin turned to him. "Mister Zidane! We're going to get sucked in! What shall I do?"

Eiko turned to Zidane. "What now, Zidane? We may not be able to turn back!"

After thinking for a minute, Zidane came to his decision. "Keep moving forward! We're going out on the deck!"

Eiko looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

He turned to her. "If Michael is right, we can jump into the teleporter."

Dagger looked shocked. "From this height?"

I spoke. "We'll be fine. Considering all that we've been through, this is nothing!" They looked skeptical, but agreed. We went out to the dock, and approached the Shimmering Island.

* * *

As soon as we approached it, a huge whirlpool appeared over the island. I could also see gold forms flying down to the center of the whirlpool. They looked like birds. My guess was that the gold forms were the spirits that were heading to Terra. 'Guess we're joining them' I thought.

The ship approached the whirlpool, and entered it. As soon s it did, I started to levitate off the ground; I was flying, in a way. I looked around, and saw that the others were flying as well. I saw Zidane fly off the ship. I looked at Vivi. "Let's follow him." He nodded, and we flew off the ship towards Zidane.

That's when we were falling towards the teleporter. After descending closer to the island, I felt a familiar falling sensation, and a bright light surrounded me. I was being warped.

* * *

When the light faded, I found myself standing on the side of a ledge. I was looking out at a blue world with weird structures sticking out of the ground. I smiled, we had arrived at Terra.

* * *

Vivi and I have a new combo attack

**Water/Blizzard**

I cast any level of Water spell, and Vivi casts any level of Blizzard spell that he knows. The Blizzard spell freezes the orb of water, and also freezes the creature/creatures inside the orb. Then, either I or someone else shatters the orb, along with the creature/creatures trapped inside it.


	17. Bran Bal

Chapter 53: Bran Bal

I looked down at the blue light that emanated from the bottom of Terra. The light appeared subtly and calm. I stared at it for a few more minutes before I started getting a headache. I pulled my head back, and leaned against the wall. I heard someone approach me.

I turned to see that Vivi was walking towards me. "Hey, Michael. You alright? You don't look so good."

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Vivi. I just have a slight headache. I guess that'll teach me not to stare at a light for too long."

Vivi spoke "okay…come on. The others are waiting for us." I nodded, and we both went off to meet up with the others.

* * *

After a few seconds, we found the others. Zidane turned to us. "Oh, there you guys are. Well, now that you're here we better get going." We nodded, and walked down the path. I noticed that Zidane seemed to have something on his mind.

'I wonder if he met Garland. That's probably the reason' I thought. That's when we saw a mysterious woman. We followed her, and I knew she was leading us to Bran Bal.

* * *

After a while, we were ascending a few flights of stairs. Zidane and Dagger pushed on ahead of us, and the rest of us hurried to catch up. That's when I saw an airship ascend to our level. All of us stopped, and looked at it. It was dominantly blue, but had some gold, mainly at the top. When the ship flew over our heads, we saw a red eye-shaped object under the ship. It was the Invincible.

That was when we heard Zidane's voice. "Dagger! Wake up! Dagger! Dammit! What the heck is going on?" At his words, we ran off towards him. When we arrived, we saw that he had Dagger in his arms. Dagger was unconscious.

I spoke. "Zidane, what happened to Dagger?"

He looked worried. "I don't know. She took one look at that ship, and fainted."

Steiner spoke. "We must get the princess to a safe place." Zidane nodded, and we all moved on.

* * *

After a few seconds, we arrived at a four way intersection. Zidane spoke "we gotta find a place for her to rest!"

I turned to him. "Zidane, leave Dagger to us. You go find a place for her to rest."

He nodded ."Yeah, you're right. There's gotta be some place around here…watch over her, guys! I'll be right back!" We all nodded, and Zidane ran off to the left.

Vivi turned to me. "Why do you think she fainted?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure, maybe…maybe she remembered that ship from somewhere before."

Freya spoke "that doesn't really explain why she fainted."

I nodded "I know, but like I said, I'm not sure."

* * *

After a few minutes, Zidane returned. "Guys, I found a spot where Dagger can rest." Steiner picked Dagger up, and we followed Zidane.

That's when we entered the village of Bran Bal. The first thing I noticed was that there were people walking around. Strangely, all of them had a tail like Zidane's, and all of them had the same hairstyle as Zidane as well.

Everyone looked surprised. Vivi turned to Zidane. "Why does everyone here look almost like you, Zidane."

Zidane shrugged. "I don't know!" I could tell that he was irritated.

I spoke. "There's no need to be aggressive, Zidane."

He turned to me. "I…I know. I'm sorry, Vivi."

Vivi nodded. "It's okay." After a few seconds, we arrived at our destination.

* * *

Steiner put Dagger on the bed. Eiko turned to us. "I'm gonna go see if I can find any medicine for her."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Eiko ran out of the room.

Vivi spoke "w-wait, Eiko. I'll go with you." Vivi ran out of the room as well. I smiled as I saw him run after Eiko.

Quina turned to us "I go explore town. Maybe find tasty munchies." She ran out of the room as well. Amarant walked out of the room as well, not wanting to stick around in one place for too long.

I turned my attention back to Dagger. Everyone was looking at her. Zidane spoke. "Dagger…"

Steiner spoke. "Princess…why must you suffer more?"

Zidane kicked the ground in frustration. "Dammit."

Freya turned to him. "What's the matter, Zidane? You haven't been yourself at all."

I raised an eyebrow. "She's got a point."

Zidane turned to us, and I could see anger in his eyes. "What the heck do you mean, I haven't been myself...?" he paused. Freya and I said nothing.

Zidane sighed "I'm sorry... I don't even know what's wrong with me. I just...I just can't concentrate with this blue light..." he paused.

Before I could say anything a noise stopped me. "Ah... Uhhh..." We all turned to Dagger; she was waking up.

Steiner looked relieved. "Princess! You have awoken!"

Freya spoke. "What made you lose consciousness so suddenly?"

Dagger spoke. "I remembered."

I snapped my fingers, and turned to Freya. "See, I told ya. So what did you remember, Dagger?"

She spoke. "It wasn't the storm that destroyed Madain Sari. It was...It was the eye on that airship that destroyed Madain Sari. You remember, don't you? The eye was also there when Alexandria was leveled."

Freya nodded "Yes, there was a large eye in the sky above from which light emanated."

Zidane spoke. "Now that you mention it... It was there when Bahamut went wild at the Iifa Tree."

Dagger nodded. "Yes... It was there in the sky. It must be the same airship."

Steiner looked shocked. "WHAT? Then that must be the ship that slew Her Majesty..." he paused.

Zidane looked at him "Rusty!" Steiner finally realized what he had just said.

"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Princess!"

She shook her head "Don't worry about it. I've already come to terms with that. That ship took everything from me... It took away my parents, my homeland, Alexandria...everything."

Freya spoke. "How terrible." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

That was when Eiko ran into the room. She immediately saw that Dagger was awake. She ran over to her. "Dagger! Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine..." she paused.

Eiko shook her head. "No, you're not! You're still pale! You gotta rest!"

That's when she turned to us. "Hmm? How come everyone looks so pale? What's wrong?"

Freya spoke. "No need to be concerned. A strange place such as this is cause enough for exhaustion."

I spoke. "This weird blue light isn't helping either. There's something…peculiar about it."

That's when Zidane tried to leave the room. Eiko saw him leaving. "Hey! Where are you going, Zidane?" that's when she remembered something. "Oh, that's right! That weird girl! The girl that led us here said something strange again! She said she was waiting for you in some underground laboratory! What a pervert!" Zidane said nothing, and left the inn. This surprised Eiko "Zidane?"

I turned to Eiko. "Hey, Eiko. Where's Vivi?"

She turned to me. "Oh, yeah. He's out exploring the town."

I spoke. "I think I'll go find him. You guys stay here. We can't have too many people wandering around." They nodded, and I left the inn.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find Vivi. He was talking to one of the Genomes. He turned to me. "Oh, hey, Michael."

I smiled at him. "Hey, Vivi. What were you two talking about?"

He spoke. "Well…we were talking about the blue light."

I smiled. "I see."

That's when we noticed that girl that we saw before we entered Bran Bal. Vivi spoke. "Hey, it's that girl." I nodded.

That's when we saw Zidane; he was following the girl. Vivi spoke. "Hey, Zidane... What are you up to?"

Zidane turned to us. "What do you mean? What are you guys doing?"

I spoke. "Well, I just got here a few seconds ago, and as for Vivi, he's been talking with one of the natives."

Zidane looked at Vivi. "You're wasting your time. They won't give you a decent answer."

Vivi spoke. "Oh... But I think I can get through to them."

That surprised Zidane. "I'm surprised you feel that way."

Vivi spoke. "I don't know why, but... I...I feel like we're similar."

Zidane was puzzled. "Similar? What do you mean? I know they're similar to me, but..." he paused.

Vivi shook his head. "No, no... Not like that. They're a lot like the Black Mages we saw on the cargo ship and in Cleyra... Of course, we don't look alike at all. But I can see one thing. Their minds aren't hollow. I think that their minds are just out to lunch for a little while..." he paused.

Zidane thought for a moment. "Hmm…not hollow, huh?" Zidane started to walk off.

Vivi spoke. "Hey... Where are you going, Zidane?" Zidane didn't respond. He just kept moving. Vivi spoke. "Zidane?"

Vivi turned to me. "What's wrong with him?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure. Maybe-" I was cut off by someone's voice.

"Hey, have you guys seen Zidane!"

Vivi and I turned to see Eiko. Quina was with her as well. Vivi nodded. "Yeah, you just missed him."

Eiko spoke. "You guys didn't stop him?"

Vivi looked surprised. "No, why? He was acting kind of strange."

I spoke. "He was also with that woman we saw when we arrived on Terra."

This shocked Eiko. "Which way did they go?"

I pointed to the exit to the village. "That way, hey let's all go together."

Eiko nodded. "Okay, let's go." We left the village to find Zidane.

* * *

On the way, we ran into Amarant. Eiko spoke. "Say, Amarant... Did Zidane go this way?"

He nodded. "Yeah, seems so. He had a real serious look on his face."

Eiko looked worried. "I knew something was wrong..." she paused.

Amarant spoke. "You guys are gonna go look for him, right?"

Eiko looked at him. "Huh?"

Amarant spoke. "I'm tryin' to say I'll go with you guys. Catch my drift?"

I spoke. "Great, the more the merrier." We all continued our search for Zidane.

* * *

Eventually, we ran into that girl. Eiko spoke. "Now, you listen to me! Where did you take Zidane?"

The girl spoke. "He went on his own to see Garland."

This shocked Eiko. "Garland? Oooo, THAT'S a sinister name! But Zidane wouldn't just leave us hanging!"

The girl spoke. "He went... Yes, he went to find out the reason for his existence."

Eiko looked angry. "Liar! That's a terrible lie!"

The girl spoke. "'I am an enemy of the people of Gaia,' he said as he walked through the gate to Pandemonium." Eiko looked shocked.

I spoke. "You guys go get the others, now!" They ran off to get the others.

* * *

I turned to the girl. "Where is Pandemonium?"

She looked at me. "Why do you want to go? Zidane is your enemy."

I narrowed my eyes. "He's my friend, and he'll always be my friend no matter what. Right now, my friend is in trouble…where is Pandemonium?"

she pointed to the end of the walkway. "The teleporter will take you there. If you and those other people are going there then you're all fools. You'll all die."

I turned to her. "I don't think so, not as long as we have the will to live."

She looked puzzled. "Will to live?"

I looked at her. "I'm afraid you can't comprehend something like that just yet. You and the other genomes are just naive children in my eyes."

She spoke. "We are merely vessels waiting for our time."

I shook my head. "My gosh, you people are foolish."

* * *

That's when the others arrived. I turned to them. "Guys, I know where we can find Zidane, follow me." I turned and ran down the walkway.

* * *

As soon as I reached the end of it I felt a familiar falling sensation. I was being teleported again. When the light cleared, I saw that I was in a large room. It was the Elevator Control room. I had arrived in Pandemonium. 


	18. Pandemonium

Chapter 54: Pandemonium

After a few seconds, Dagger arrived. I turned to her. "Dagger, you made it…where's everyone else?"

She looked surprised. "What? You mean they're not here?"

I shook my head. "No, you're the first one I've seen."

She looked worried. "I was the last one to go through the teleporter…I hope everyone is okay."

I nodded. "I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they were teleported to a different part of this place."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

I turned to the elevator control sphere. Dagger turned to see what I was staring at. "What is that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure…" I reached out, and touched a button.

As soon as I pushed the button, the control sphere activated. There were six numbers I could choose from; 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. I decided to select four. That's when I saw the platform in the sphere spin around to a different direction. I knew that this would be helpful later.

Feeling confident that I made the right decision, I turned to Dagger. I spoke "We better get moving." She nodded, and we moved on.

* * *

That's when we approached an area were there should've been a bridge. Only problem was, no bridge.

Dagger looked at me. "How are we supposed to get across?" I looked at the gap, and started to calculate the trajectory.

I turned to her. "I can jump it."

She spoke. "Well, that's great, but what about me?"

I smiled. "I'll just have to carry you."

Her eyes widened. "Michael, don't you da-" I picked her up.

I spoke. "Sorry, don't have time. Swing your arms around my neck" she obliged. I took a few steps back, ran towards the gap, jumped the gap, and landed safely on the other side.

* * *

I set Dagger down. She turned to me. "I don't wanna do that again!"

I smiled. "What? Can't stand being that close to me?" She shot me a look. I smiled. "Alright, alright, I get it. Besides, I know you already have your eyes set on someone else."

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

My smile widened. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." We both walked on.

* * *

After walking through another room, we came to a door. That's when we heard a familiar voice behind the door.

"You're all just a bunch of baby-sitting bastards! But trust me; I know that I'm the worst bastard here."

Dagger turned to me. "Is he talking about us?"

I nodded. "Yes, I believe he is."

She looked shocked. "What's gotten into him?"

I spoke. "Garland, I guess." That's when we heard a monster roar from behind the door.

Dagger turned to me. "It sounds like Zidane needs our help."

I shook my head. "No, if he really thinks he doesn't need us, then let him fight alone."

Dagger was shocked. "You can't be serious."

I smiled. "I'm not, but we're only jumping in if he really needs our help." She nodded, and we walked through the door.

* * *

We saw Zidane fighting a Shell Dragon. A very large dragon, with a large spiked shell on its back. Zidane seemed to be doing pretty badly against it. That's when the dragon lifted its foot, and was about to smash Zidane.

I quickly ran towards Zidane, grabbed him, and jumped back towards Dagger. I managed to save Zidane just in time. Dagger cast a Curaga spell on him. Zidane was fully revitalized.

I let go of him, and he looked at us. He was shocked. "Dagger…Michael."

Dagger spoke. "Is this how you want to solve the problem?"

I spoke. "I hope you've learned something from this, Zidane." Zidane was too surprised to speak.

That's when the dragon roared again. We turned towards it. Zidane drew his 'Orichalcon' daggers, and Dagger readied her 'Whale Whisker.' I drew my normal sword, and held my hand out to stop them from attacking.

"I believe you've done enough, Zidane. I'll handle this." I ran at the dragon, and performed a 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.' I struck nine parts of its head, and the creature cried out in pain. Then, it lowered its head to the ground, and breathed its last breath.

* * *

I sheathed my sword, and turned towards Zidane and Dagger. I spoke. "That was reckless of you to take that thing on by yourself, Zidane. If Dagger and I hadn't shown up when we did, you would've been dead."

Dagger turned to Zidane. "Michael's right, Zidane. You try to do everything by yourself, don't you?"

Zidane looked at both of us. "Try to understand... I don't want to cause any trouble to anyone."

Dagger looked angry. "Aren't we your friends?"

Zidane looked at her. "I want to think so! That's why I always..." he paused.

He finally let it out. "Look, I'm not from Gaia. I was just a hairbreadth from becoming the destroyer of Alexandria! I can't accept your friendship so easily!"

Dagger shook her head. "I don't care. You've always protected us. But you still don't understand that we looked out for you, too! We watched your back while you watched ours. And we believed in you the same way you believed in us! Just like you protected us... We want to protect you." Dagger's words surprised Zidane.

I smiled at her. 'You got him now' I thought.

* * *

"You say it!" said a voice from across the room.

I turned and saw Quina and Steiner enter the room. Quina walked up to Zidane. "My master tell me, somebody give you tasties, you give them tasties, too. Is good manners! I still not cook you succulent frog yet, Zidane."

Zidane was surprised "Quina…" he paused.

Steiner spoke. "Chivalry requires a knight to look after his comrades-in-arms. I will not abandon you! And I shall follow you to kingdom come if I must. You remember that!"

Zidane looked touched. "What am I gonna do with you guys?"

Steiner spoke. "The feeling is mutual!"

I spoke. "Alright, let's find the others so we can stop Garland."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, I…left them back there."

I spoke. "Well, we better go get them." They all nodded, and we ran off to get the others.

* * *

We walked out of the room, and down a corridor. As soon as we entered the next room, we found the others. They all turned to the door, and saw us enter.

Vivi spoke. "Zidane!"

Eiko spoke. "Zidane! Why did you leave us?"

Zidane smiled sadly. "I'm sorry…you were right…I need everyone's help"

Vivi spoke. "Don't leave us again, okay?"

Zidane smiled at him. "Never…" he paused.

Freya spoke. "So, you've had a change of heart."

Amarant shook his head. "What a busy guy, coming and going all the time."

Zidane spoke. "Yeah, but not anymore. We have to stop Garland…now we can work our way out of this depressing castle."

Vivi spoke. "'Cause we're all together now." Zidane smiled and nodded.

He looked at all of us. "Let's go." we nodded, and made our way through Pandemonium.

* * *

After a while, we reached the top of the tower. There, we saw an old man in a black cape, and black armor. It was Garland.

He must have sensed that we had arrived, because he started to talk even though his back was turned to us. "There's the observatory. You told me you'd become my angel of death...but think for a moment...isn't life death itself? It must kill other life-forms to survive...sometimes it even kills those with whom it shares blood...to live is to give life meaning, yet one must take others' lives to survive...a mature civilization becomes aware of this paradox...Terra's souls will sleep until they forget such nonsense. They will begin a new life in a new dimension. It's a world which life and death become one...that is the dimension in which we are meant to live, as beings that transcend life and death!" He turned to face us.

Now I got a better look at him. He had white, non-glowing eyes, white hair, a long beard, and a red orb in his chest. He was also bald on the top. He spoke. "Zidane... I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?"

Zidane shook his head. "You're a sad man, Garland...we know more than you...we're not perfect, but we have friends who help us. That is reason enough for us to live!"

Amarant spoke. "Blind pursuit of power is a meaningless vice."

Steiner spoke. "I may not know who I really am, but that is my question alone to answer!"

Freya spoke. "We live not to forget our past, but to learn from it!"

Dagger spoke. "We may be weak, but that's what makes us work together and help one another!"

Eiko spoke. "We live to protect the ones we love!"

Quina spoke. "I exist to eat, but also exist to live!"

Vivi spoke. "It took us a long time, but we've all found our way."

Finally, I spoke. "As long as we have the will to live…nothing can stop us."

Garland approached us. He didn't look happy. "Then show me! Lecture me again when you are on the verge of death!" That's when a Silver Dragon descended from the sky. We all readied our weapons, and prepared to fight it.

* * *

Freya jumped into the air, and threw her spear at the Silver Dragon. Her spear impaled one of the dragons wings. It fell to the ground. Steiner, Amarant, Eiko, Vivi, and I decided to team up on the grounded dragon. Steiner used his Stock Break, Eiko cast Holy, Vivi cast Flare, and reflected it off of himself so it would do twice the damage, Amarant cast No Mercy, and I executed a 'Ryu Sou Sen.' All our attacks hit the dragon. The dragon disintegrated. We turned towards Garland.

* * *

Garland didn't seem too surprised that we beat the Silver Dragon. Zidane spoke "Garland, tell me... What is it that you want to accomplish?"

Garland spoke. "The restoration of Terra! Isn't it obvious?"

Zidane shook his head. "No! That's what the people of Terra want. Why aren't you asleep with the rest of them?"

Garland considered this for a moment. "I was created to oversee Terra... I exist to wait for a time when this world is without life or death..." he paused.

'In other words, he's nothing more than their puppet' I thought.

Finally he spoke. "I am the absolute controller of this planet!" That's when he cast a Wave spell at Zidane.

I quickly cast a Shell spell on Zidane. Thankfully, I put the barrier up just in time. My Shell absorbed the damage. Zidane was saved. I sheathed my normal sword, and unsheathed my reverse blade sword. All of us prepared ourselves to fight Garland.

* * *

Dagger summoned Bahamut. Bahamut descended from the sky, and used his Mega Flare on Garland. When the smoke cleared we saw that Garland was still standing, but he seemed injured. Garland cast Psychokinesis on Dagger. Dagger was levitated into the air, and then Garland smashed her back down to the ground. Dagger was badly hurt, Eiko cast a Cura spell on her, and she was able to get back onto her feet.

Quina cast her Frog Drop spell on Garland. The frog made its descent from the sky. Garland looked up, and saw the frog heading straight for him. He held his hands up, and braced himself. That's when the frog landed on Garland, but to our disbelief, he had managed to keep the frog from smashing him. He was lifting it up. 'Dang, he's strong for an old man' I thought, shocked. As soon as he regained himself, he threw the frog at Quina. Quina didn't react fast enough, and was hit by her own frog. Quina was hurt badly, Dagger cast a Curaga spell on her, and Quina got back up to her feet.

In retribution, Freya used her 'Dragon Crest' Technique. An insignia of a dragon appeared underneath Garland's feet. That's when a dragons head emerged from the insignia, and struck Garland. Garland was hurt badly, but he still managed to stay standing. He cast a Flare spell at Freya. She couldn't dodge it and was blasted into the wall.

I ran at Garland, and performed a 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.' that's when Garland teleported. My eyes widened, and I stopped my attack. That's when I sensed that Garland was behind me. I spun around, and saw that he had cast a Wave spell at me. I didn't have time to cast a Shell spell, so I decided to try and block it. I blocked the attack, but it sent me flying off the cliff.

Thinking quickly, I cast a Float spell, and managed to save myself from a nasty fall. I looked back up at the platform, and saw that I hadn't fallen very far, only about twenty feet. I knew I could make the jump. I tested to see if I could jump while floating. Much to my relief, I could. I jumped back up to the platform, and saw that Garland had his back turned to me.

I decided to take advantage of this. I sheathed and readied my sword, but I wasn't going to strike him while his back was turned. "Hey, Garland!" As soon as he turned his head, I executed an "Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki." He didn't have time to teleport, so my attack hit him. My sword struck him in the side, and cracked his armor. He was thrown through the air, and hit the ground, but he wasn't unconscious.

That's when I saw something fall off Garland's finger. I grabbed it, and looked at it. It was a black ring. I decided to put it on. As soon as I did, I felt the words to two spells enter my mind. I had learned 'Wave' and 'Earthquake.'

Garland, slowly, got up to his feet. I jumped away from him, and rejoined my friends. That's when I decided to try one of my new spells. I smiled. "Hey Garland, let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine." I cast my new Wave spell. A large orb of white light shot forth from my hand. Garlands eyes opened wide in shock. Obviously, he never thought that his own attack could be used against him. My spell hit him in the chest, and he was flung to the edge of the platform. He tried to stand up, but collapsed to one knee.

He looked at me. "How did you…?" he paused. I showed him the ring. His eyes widened. "How…?" he paused.

I spoke. "It fell from your finger when you fell. I decided to put it on, and guess what it taught me?"

Garland spoke. "I see."

He turned to Zidane. "You and your friends fight well."

Zidane spoke. "Give it up, Garland!" That's when a red light emanated from Garland.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that the Invincible had arrived. I spoke. "Guys look. It's that ship." They all looked up at the ship. That's when a lone figure descended from the ship. We all readied ourselves when we saw who it was; it was Kuja.

* * *

He soon landed in front of us. He looked at us all. He smiled "I must say... I truly love you all. You not only broke the seal to Terra, but did me the favor of defeating Garland!" He looked at Zidane. "Zidane...you are truly an extraordinary Genome, deserving of my love!"

Zidane didn't look happy. "What are you doing here, Kuja?"

He waved his finger. "That's not a very nice way to greet your brother."

Zidane was angry. "Shut up! You're no brother of mine!"

Kuja turned his attention towards Garland. "Oh, such ferocity... Master Garland, he intends to fight Terra."

Garland looked up at Kuja. "Kuja... What are you scheming?"

Kuja looked offended. "Scheming? Me? Watch me as I defeat these enemies of Terra!"

He turned towards us. "Come on, now! You may sleep alongside the souls of Terra. For all eternity!" We prepared ourselves to fight Kuja.

* * *

Kuja cast a Thundaga spell on Eiko. Eiko quickly cast a Shell spell, and the spell managed to absorb the damage. Eiko countered by summoning Madeen. Madeen appeared and incased Kuja in a sphere of light. After that, the orb exploded, and Kuja fell to the ground. He was hurt, but not seriously.

Steiner charged up his sword for a Shock technique. He cast his Shock attack at Kuja. Kuja saw the attack, and managed to avoid it. He cast a Thundaga spell at Steiner. Steiner couldn't dodge it and was blasted into the wall. The impact from the wall probably didn't hurt him much, but the electricity coursing through his armor probably did.

Zidane decided to try his Thievery technique. A coin flew into the air, and a chest descended from the sky. The chest opened, and there was a large explosion. After the smoke cleared we saw that Kuja was still standing, but he was weakening. Furious with Zidane he cast a Demi spell on him. Zidane couldn't dodge it, and was pulled into a dark orb. Then the orb disappeared, and Zidane hit the ground. He was badly hurt. Dagger quickly cast a Curaga spell on him, and he was back up on his feet.

Freya used her 'Dragon Crest' technique on Kuja. While she did that, I turned to Vivi. "Vivi, I want to try something." He nodded and I told him what I wanted to try. As soon as I was finished telling him, I saw Amarant use his 'No Mercy' technique on Kuja. Kuja took the hit, and fell to the ground.

I turned to Vivi. "Now's our chance." He nodded, and we both cast a Flare spell at Kuja. Our Flare spells combined to form what I would call an 'Ultra Flare' spell. Kuja got up, and saw the attack coming. He couldn't dodge it, and was hit by the full force of our attack. He flew through the air, and fell near Garland.

He slowly got back up to his feet. As soon as he did, he cast a Thundaga spell at me. Thinking quickly, I cast a Reflect spell on myself. His spell was reflected. Kuja saw his spell heading right for him. He quickly rolled out of the way. He just managed to dodge the attack.

He looked angry. "That does it. I've toyed with all of you long enough." That's when he cast a Flare Star spell.

I looked at Eiko and Dagger. "Eiko, Dagger, Shell now!" They nodded, and all three of us cast a Shell spell.

Our spells combined to form a protective barrier that protected all of us. When Kuja's spell hit us, the barrier absorbed all the damage. After the spell was over, the barrier disappeared.

That's when I cast my new Earthquake spell. The ground under Kuja began to shake, and break apart. When the spell was over, Kuja fell to one of his knees. "Th-The time is now…" he paused.

That's when a bright light surrounded Kuja. When it disappeared, Kuja's hair was now red with red feathers in it. He was also dressed differently, and we could clearly see his tail. He had Tranced.

He looked at himself. "This…is the power of Trance!" That's when he flew into the air. An evil smile crossed his face. "I'll show you my true power." That's when he cast Ultima. Purple and white strings of light shot up into the air, and rained down on all of us. We braced ourselves for impact. Finally, the spell hit us.

I had never felt such power. I was crushed to the ground by the relentless assault. My body felt like it was being torn apart. After a few seconds, it was over. Amazingly, we were all still alive, and in one piece. All of us were in serious pain.

* * *

I looked up at Kuja. Kuja looked ecstatic "Yes! This is the power I've longed for! The mighty power of souls! They assault any threat that tries to destroy them!"

Zidane spoke "Wh-What do you mean...?" he paused.

Kuja turned to him. "It's Trance! You know how it works. But a normal Trance won't be enough to defeat you...you're all as resilient as Oglops. Even tiny Moogles possess the power of Trance... When I saw that in Gulug Volcano, I came up with a plan. It was easy. I just needed to borrow the power from wretched souls that can't die...where did I acquire it? It was the Invincible, or should I say, that large eyeball in the sky? The ship sucked up the souls of Madain Sari, the Iifa Tree, Alexandria, to feed upon them...when it fought Bahamut at the Iifa Tree, the Invincible drew in a powerful spirit...can you guess to whom it belonged?"

Daggers eyes widened. "No…" she paused in disbelief.

Kuja smiled and nodded "That's right! It was your mother's soul. A wretched soul that clung to life to the bitter end. The souls trapped inside the Invincible welcomed me with open arms." He turned to Garland "They were fed up with being your prisoners, Garland. So, Master Garland. You are no longer needed. And after you've worked so hard... I shall rule Terra and Gaia with my unconditional love from now on..."

Garland looked at Kuja. "What will you do with such...power?"

Kuja walked up to him. "Master Garland... You, of all people, should accept defeat gracefully." That's when Kuja kicked Garland in the chest. Garland grunted in pain. Kuja smiled. "How sad...any last words?"

Garland looked up at him. "Your power is...meaningless." Kuja said nothing, and kicked Garland off the ledge. Garland fell, screaming, to his doom.

Kuja turned to us. "Now, it's your turn...should I kill you quickly to show my appreciation for all you've done? Or should I kill you slowly and painfully to show you my love..." that's when his eyes widened "oh, I've got a great idea! How's this? I'll make you pillars for my castle! You'll all decorate my castle as a symbol of my eternal kingdom... How do you like that?"

Zidane shook his head. "No…never."

"You could never build an eternal Kingdome…" said a familiar voice.

Kuja had recognized it too. He looked surprised. He walked over to the ledge. "That voice... Garland? Did you leave something behind?"

Garland spoke "Do you think a defect like you could last forever...?" he paused.

Kuja looked surprised "What? What do you mean?"

Garland spoke. "I built you to last only until the worthy Genome, Zidane, grew. It was too dangerous to let you last any longer than that."

Kuja looked puzzled. "What are you saying?"

Garland spoke. "There's a limit on your life...you'll be dead soon...even as I die, you'll have died without ever leaving your mark on the world..."

Kuja laughed. His laugh sounded a bit shaky. "H-Ha ha ha...what an interesting lie. You're telling me that my life will end soon? Ha ha ha...nice try, Garland, but I won't fall for your silly tricks..." He paused. Garland didn't respond. Kuja spoke "Garland?" Garland still didn't respond. Kuja tried again "Garland? Answer me!"

Garland spoke. "You were created to destroy. You are a mortal."

Kuja spoke, his voice still sounded a bit shaky. "A mortal...? ...I'm finished?" he grew angry "I don't believe you! Why would I believe such a silly story! You're telling me that I'll die soon, now that I'm more powerful than anyone?" he looked at the ground. "I'm gonna...die? Lose my soul...?"

That's when he raised his head to the sky, and laughed. There was no humor in his laugh. I could tell that he had gone hysterical. He spoke. "What comedy! Zidane, isn't it hilarious? I'll die just like the Black Mages I so despise! I single-handedly brought chaos unto Gaia, but in the end, I'm nothing but a worthless doll!" Then he grew quiet.

Zidane spoke "Kuja…" he paused. I could here sympathy in his voice.

That's when I felt Kuja's power swell. Zidane must have felt it too, because of how his voice sounded when he spoke. "Kuja?" he sounded worried.

Suddenly, a gold aura surrounded Kuja. "I won't let it happen" he spat out venomously. "I won't...I won't let this world exist without me!" He shouted.

I shook my head. "Kuja, don't!" It was too late; Kuja levitated himself up into the air.

* * *

Once in the air, he extended his right hand, and cast an Ultima spell. A single strand of the spell went sailing forward and hit one of the many structures that dotted Terra. It broke at the shaft and began to collapse. Kuja turned to the left, and cast another Ultima spell. Two strands emerged, and began destroying the area to his left. That's when he spun around, and cast another Ultima spell to his right. Two more strands emerged, and started to destroy everything to his right. That's when he looked up, and extended both of his hands towards the sky. He cast another Ultima spell. This time, four strands emerged, and destroyed everything above Kuja. Terra was in flames. The spells continued to devastate Terra while Kuja looked on, showing no emotion.

* * *

Someone cast a Curaga spell, and we were all able to get back up. Zidane looked at the destruction Kuja was causing. "Kuja... I can't believe him...!"

I spoke to Zidane. "Zidane, we gotta get out of here before the tower collapses."

Zidane looked at me. "But how...? We need to carry the injured out, too."

I spoke. "Let's take Kuja's ship; the Invincible. I saw it descend to the bottom of the tower."

Zidane nodded "Alright, you guys head for the ship!"

I spoke. "And you'll be doing what?"

He spoke. "I'm gonna rescue the Genomes! They're victims. I can't just abandon them!" I nodded.

Dagger spoke. "I'm coming with you!"

Zidane looked surprised. "Dagger?"

She shook her head. "I don't want you to leave us again...so; I'll keep watch over you!"

Zidane nodded "Okay. We should be able to go back through the warp gate on the other tower!" He turned to me. "Dagger and I will head back to Bran Bal. You guys come get us on the Invincible!" I nodded, and the two of them ran off.

I turned to the others. "Alright guys, lets get out of this living Hell." They nodded, and we began to make our way through the tower.

* * *

We made our way through the tower. I had to send Eiko back to get Quina who I sensed had fallen behind. Eventually, we made it to the Invincible, and boarded the ship.

I turned to the others. I spoke. "Whew…we made it."

Steiner spoke. "Judging from our current position, I believe the bridge is that way!" he pointed to the door behind me. I nodded.

Freya spoke "hold it! Where's Quina?"

I spoke. "Don't tell me she fell behind again." That's when I heard the sound of a teleporter. We all turned, and saw Quina emerge from the teleporter.

She walked up to us. "Ho ho ho! I arrive! I warp inside from bottom of ship!"

Vivi spoke. "Why were you underneath the ship in the first place…?" he paused.

I spoke. "We don't have time. We gotta rescue Zidane, Dagger, and the Genomes." They nodded, and we all ran towards the bridge.

* * *

I saw the control deck, but then I realized something. "Uh…does anyone know how to fly this thing?" They all shook their heads. I sighed. "Great…well, I guess I'll try." I walked up to the platform, and grabbed onto the two rods to my right and left. That's when I felt my mind connect to the ship. 'Oh, I get it. It must be controlled by my mind. I guess this'll make it easier' I thought. I decided to give it a try. 'Invincible, take us to Bran Bal' I thought. The ship began to move away from the tower. 'Alright, it worked' I thought.

* * *

After a few minutes, we docked at Bran Bal. I turned to Freya. "Freya, go help Zidane and Dagger get the Genomes in here." She nodded, and ran off.

* * *

After a few minutes, Freya walked into the room. "Michael, all the Genomes are on board, and Zidane and Dagger are on board as well."

I nodded. "Alright, then we better get going." 'Invincible, take us to Gaia' I thought.

That's when the Invincible took off and flew upwards towards the sky. That's when debris started falling towards the ship. Using the two rods, I was able to avoid the debris. After a few seconds we were surrounded by a white light. When the light diminished, I could see that we were back on Gaia.

* * *

I sighed. "Well, that was close."

Eiko spoke. "Michael, look." She pointed out the window. I looked out, and saw what I thought were clouds, but once I saw our altitude, I realized that those weren't clouds.

I turned to Steiner. "Steiner, go get everyone. I think they might want to take a look at this." Steiner nodded, and ran off to get everyone.

After a few seconds, everyone arrived. Zidane spoke. "What's up? They're just clouds."

Dagger turned to him. "They're not just normal clouds."

Zidane was puzzled. "What...? Let's lower our altitude and see."

I spoke. "Don't you see? Our altitude is not very high. And this is all we can see." Zidane spoke. "Then what could it be?" There was a long pause.

Eventually, Vivi spoke. "It's Mist... It's what Black Mages are made out of, and what used to cover the Mist Continent."

Dagger was shocked. "The Mist...has covered all of Gaia."

Zidane was puzzled. "Why...? How? Kuja... What are you planning now?"

I spoke. "Whatever it is, it can't be good, but where should we drop our passengers off at. We can't take'em with us."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, that's right, but where?"

Vivi spoke. "I think I know where we can drop them off."

I turned to him. "Just tell me where you want to go, Vivi, and I'll take us there."

I could see the smile in his eyes. "Let's go to the Black Mage Village."

I smiled. 'Invincible, take us to the Black Mage Village' I thought. The Invincible sped off towards the Black Mage Village.

* * *

I have two new spells

**Wave**

A spell used by Garland. Causes non-elemental damage. MP cost 30.

**Earthquake**

A spell that does earth damage to all opponents. Has no effect on opponents who are flying in the air. MP cost 12.

Vivi and I have a new combo spell

**Ultra Flare**

When Vivi's Flare spell and my Flare spell combine. It forms what I call an Ultra Flare. This spell can break the damage limit. Max damage it can do is 11,000.

Dagger, Eiko, and I have a combo spell

**Super Shell**

The three of us each cast a Shell spell. The spells combine, and form a barrier around us. This barrier will absorb most spells. Only a powerful spell can break through it.


End file.
